Demons in a Vicious Love
by rikaraxXxseiten
Summary: Assuring each other of their love, Ciel and Sebastian, will they be able to survive the over towering shadow of the demon's twin? WARNING: Mpreg on the last chapter A sequel is up! ("INFERNAL TRINITY") [EDITED]
1. Sebastian Michaelis

first fanfic ever! hope you like it... I really, really love their pair! forever SebasCiel! yaoi fangirl! ****furiously blushing at the corner****

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up."

"Five more minutes Sebastian. I am still sleepy."

"Forgive me master but I cannot allow that, you are fully scheduled today."

"Tch! Fine."

With a last yawn, Ciel Phantomhive steps out of his four-poster bed and welcomes the morning with a gloomy face. _It's snowing_, yes, that is what he first saw outside his window.

'What a boring weather to start with.'

"Young master, do you still wish to do your shopping today? It seems that the weather does not suit your taste."

"I'm fine with it."

The gorgeous butler started undressing the 13-year-old lord of the Phantomhive family, revealing his soft, smooth, and pale skin. Even within the eyes of the demon, he has the perfect skin that no other human have. Yet, within the beauty of the god lies a scar of his pitiful past, tainted by the so-called oculist that only wanted power and fame.

It was then that Sebastian thought of what had just escaped from his mind. _Beauty._ Yes, Ciel is beautiful, no one to compare with. Still, his cold heart and the bitterness of his life reflected his ever bright azure and deep amethyst eyes. Sebastian sighs.

'What am I thinking? This is stupidity. There is no way the young master will —.'

"Sebastian? What is wrong with you?"

"Yes young master?"

"Tch. You've been spacing out lately; do you have something in mind that is more important than my words?"

"Forgive me my lord. This will not happen again."

After dressing his master and serving him his breakfast. They went to town so Ciel can buy the things he fancies. For Sebastian, shopping with his master is both bothersome and fun. _Bothersome,_ for his image will be feasted again by some lowly women who always flirt with him.

'Those common and distasteful souls are more deserving for low demons.'

Unlike him, whose name most of the demon feared to speak, only signifies how powerful he is. However, he has no choice but to return their soft giggles, seductive beams, and long stares with a smile. Yet, on the brighter side it's also fun for him. _Fun, _for he can enjoy watching more of his master's _back portion_ which he finds really attractive, specially the _lower, lower_ ones. A sigh escaped him again.

'This is getting difficult.' But he can't beat his self control by looking away from those small, round, and well-figured buttocks.

The irresistible milky flesh of Ciel's thighs and in between those… _Snap!_ He was brought back to reality when somebody grabbed his strong arms while he was carrying the pile of boxes. It was a beautiful woman with a hair of golden curls and based from his judgment, she's a prostitute who will give him a free ride if he says so. But he is a perfect butler, and being a gentleman is highly required on his aesthetics.

"How may I help you madam?"

"Nothing in particular really, I just wanted to invite you with some drinks on my pub? It's free, handsome. Even I came free with the drinks too. How do you like that? It's on me." With a seductive wink, she even held him tighter.

'Really. This temptress ruins my day by disturbing my breathtaking sightseeing.' He sighed inwardly, but with a smile he set his shoulders free from her grasps and bowed.

"I'm sorry madam but I am quite busy with my master for his shopping today, I have no time for it." His gazed pointed proudly to his beautiful master waiting in front of them, whose currently observing.

"Tch." The young earl gave them an irritated look.

"Oh. I see. But if you'll have some time, feel free to drop by on this address, I'll be waiting for you." After handing him her card and with a last seductive wink, she left them. The demon butler quickly followed his master again, and felt that Ciel is currently annoyed by the said event. He knew how much his master hates prostitutes and lowly citizens who succumbed to filth and dies with it.

* * *

======I will try my best ever to make more interesting! PLS R&R! thanks...


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

========now let's hear Ciel's side of the story... hmmm...

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Damn harlot."

"Young master, it is rude for a noble to use such dirty words."

"Sebastian, those _dirty _words you've been talking about were made to describe _those dirty _people like them."

"Young master." Sebastian gave him a warning tone. Ciel only glared back at his servant.

'What now? Is he defending that slut from me? Fine! he is a demon after all, who knew nothing more than filth!'

Then the young earl's attention was caught again by the weather. _Snow_. Which reminded him of his coming 14th birthday. The day, he wish had never come. The day, when he lost it all; his family, his mansion, and his self. Yet, he still appreciates the brighter side of the day, because he is away from his annoying servants, Bard, Merien, and Finny. Only for the mansion to be worried about. And of course, another day of shopping with his butler.

He even bought Sebastian new clothes, which his beloved demon accepted with great curiosity which was visible on his emotionless face. Wait. Did he just say _love? _Yes, love. Since when did he start to feel such attraction towards his butler? Then a certain memory flooded his mind. It was after midnight, when Sebastian was supposedly to take his soul but refused to do so. And Ciel savored it, as if it just happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Then young master…"

Sebastian made Ciel's eyes closed. The young earl waited for his painful death. The wrath that would erased his existence on earth. But nothing happened. Then he heard a sigh from his butler which made him open his eyes. Scarlet eyes met his mismatched azure and amethyst eyes, they stared at each other for a moment. And with an irritated tone, Ciel broke the silence between them.

"What are you waiting for demon? Isn't tonight your feast day?" He received no answer.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Ciel added with his usual mocking tone. Sebastian sighed again.

"How do I explain this. I am currently, well entertained by your soul. And somehow, I can't stop this unusual entertainment."

"What's your point Sebastian?"

"How about I extend my services for the mean time and continue this entertaining charade, young master?"

Too shocked to speak, Ciel felt his voice withdraw from him and his brain slowed down because of what he just heard. He gave Sebastian an intent look, finding a valid reason from the given explanation. Then, a long silence followed suit.

'Fine, if this demon wanted a game, a hell of game I'll give him.' But suddenly, he heard a voice out of nowhere whispering, '_I love you'._

Those are the exact words he heard from his mind. The voice was so familiar and he knew it very well. It was Sebastian's. He looked back at his butler, but he swear the demon didn't utter a word, he just heard it on the back of his mind.

'Damn imagination'. Was all he could say to his self. But somewhere, deep down his heart, he knew those words are true and sincere.

And with those simple yet powerful words, a certain feeling was born on his heart. A feeling he once killed a long time ago but has been reborn. Yes, love. He fell in love with his own death, his demon.

'Fucking butler. You changed me with a simple sentence huh?' A smile escaped his lips.

"Fine with me, if you insist." Ciel replied.

"Thank you for letting me serve you even more, my lord." And with that, his butler bowed to him, making him start a new game that will soon startle his composed butler. Even if he is not sure of what his demon truly feels about him, there is no harm in trying, and after all he is Ciel Phantomhive.

**End of Flashback**

"Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Yes young master."

But when he noticed a candy shop near them, he suddenly felt his mouth water at the candies displayed inside it. Then, a sparkle of idea flickered on his mind.

"Oops. I change my mind."

Ciel walked towards the candy shop.

"Wait, young master." But the young earl didn't listen to him.

'Oh no, here comes his fetish of sweets again.' He murmured to himself and followed his spoiled master.

After they left the candy shop, Ciel is contentedly holding a bag-full of big and round-shape candy. And with that, they went back to his mansion.

'Let's see how these candies will work.' With this thought in Ciel's mind, it sends shivers to Sebastian's spine.

'What is that weird feeling?' Poor Sebastian wonders to his self. Unaware of the naughty, little plan that Ciel is up to.

* * *

=======so that explains it... hehehe PLS R&R!


	3. Candy Treat!

====Ciel really love sweets! Especially candy! gya! ****nosebleed****

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

As Sebastian entered his young master's office to bring him stocks of post letters, he suddenly found himself froze up, mouth slightly open as he stared at his master. Ciel is on his chair, sucking enjoyably his candy, holding it both with two hands. His bubblegum tongue lazily wrapped itself deliciously on the candy, nipping the top part of it then slowly engulfing it wholly, within his mouth. How the demon wishes it were _his_ that Ciel is sucking of. As the suckling noise dominated every corner of the room that was then he noticed a pressure building up within his groins.

'Shit!' Sebastian cursed silently. This is bad; he must relieve himself before his master finds out this shameful thing. He doesn't want Ciel to think about him as a pervert, which, he becomes, sometimes. Luckily, Ciel didn't notice his butler's slightly shocked expression, since he is busy eating his candy.

"Young master, sorry for my rudeness but these are the invitations sent to you, there are some gatherings this season that needs your presence."

"Tch! I don't care about stupid gatherings. Honestly, they don't spend their time wisely." He looked irritated now, being disturbed from eating his treat. He scanned his butler secretly, till…

'Bingo.' With a hidden smirk, he purposely let go of his candy to fall on the floor.

"Damn, my candy! These hands are slippery." He muttered with great annoyance on his face.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and sighed. 'The Young master really wanted me to clean his office again.'

"Young master, please refrain from wasting your food like that."

"I did not. Tch!"

"Shall I get you another candy before I clean this up?"

"No need, I have a reserve one."

"Very well then, I shall clean your office." As he motioned towards the door, Ciel called him.

"Sebastian, where are you going?"

"Young master, I will just get —."

"I just told you I have a reserve candy, come here."

Again, his eyebrow arches but complied with his master's order.

"Sit on top of the desk while facing me Sebastian." With curiosity on Sebastian's face, he followed his weird orders. Slightly feeling uncomfortable, for he can sense his groin regions beginning to bulge visibly.

"Pardon me young master but —."

"Sebastian can you shut up and behave?" His butler was about to reply when Ciel suddenly zipped down his pants using his teeth, then his bulging length inside his undergarments came to view. A surprised expression was painted perfectly on Sebastian's face when his young master took out the throbbing length and freed it from the uncomfortable cloth. Then, Ciel smirk and licked his lips as Sebastian's huge length is aching within his sight.

"Now, this is a real candy treat."

"Young master, that is not—." Words were lost when Ciel suddenly bend down and licked the tip of his aching member, which hardened itself even more with the warm contact. Like the candy Ciel had before, he lazily licks the throbbing length with his little bubblegum tongue, _up and down_, while slightly squeezing his butler's balls with his left hand underneath. It was followed suit by a seductive groan above him, he smirked inwardly, and then, he slowly engulfing his length inside his mouth.

It almost made Sebastian yelp in surprise if he hadn't covered his mouth on time when Ciel took him wholly. He had lived a very long time, but he had never experienced a feeling like this before, bolts of electricity send shivers up to his spine, as that bubblegum tongue wrapped itself around his aching member. Ciel sucked the top of his butler's rod, begging for precums to content his mouth. After that, the young boy slowly bobbed his head up and down in rhythm while his right hand massages and slightly squeezes the juice out from his length (since he cannot engulf the whole member with his small yet delectable mouth).

"Ugh—young—master…" A groan escaped his mouth, as he held Ciel's dark blue hair and guided his master's head to move faster. Ciel complied and continued his ministrations faster. Sounds of slurps, low groans (from Sebastian) and moans (from Ciel) dominated the whole room and the heat inside is increasing; Ciel can feel himself becoming more horny while sucking his beloved demon.

His member is aching too, but it can wait later. This time he will surely please his demon. When he started noticing more amount of precums on the tip of Sebastian's member, he moved his tongue up and played on the slit area of his throbbing hard member while still squeezing it a bit more, encouraging the member to give more fluids.

"Damn!" Sebastian cursed as he looked down at his young master full of lust, drowning in passion, as he exceptionally sucks his member.

'Shit! This is the best blowjob I ever had.' He thought, as he covered his mouth to prevent any indecent words that are threatening to escape.

Both can feel that Sebastian is nearly coming as his toes began to curl up and his body tenses even more, then Ciel finally sensed his beloved demon's hard member begged for release. Deciding upon giving it, with a last making-his-butler-crazy move he suddenly deep throat it. 'Oh—yes—so tight, so hot inside his mouth—his throat—.' Sebastian thought as he begins to see white spots in bliss.

"Shit! Young master—!" The warning was late for Ciel who is still deep-throating him as he released his seed inside Ciel's mouth. He saw the young earl started to swallow greedily his cum, lapping every last drop of it that nearly made him choke. Then with a last slurp, he let go of the Sebastian's member and faces him, licking his lips with the last few fluids left on his mouth. Smirking, he licks his fingers too, enjoying the full treat he had.

"Creamy and tasty."

"My, my, it seems my young master is full with his self today. Had too much of _my _candy?" Sebastian mockingly asked, grinning to his master.

"Maybe?" Ciel gave him a meaningful and seducing grin.

"Let me taste some." He held Ciel up to him, making him sit on his lap and kissed his mouth, licking the left-over fluids. His tongue is asking for entrance inside Ciel's small mouth. The earl willingly opens his mouth and entertained Sebastian's long and experienced tongue while battling for dominance. Sebastian explored every corner of Ciel's mouth and savoring the taste of the little earl and his own cum. It's an addicting taste. Ciel had to break the kiss for air letting Sebastian attack and lick the earl's earlobe. Ciel shuddered from the contact and lets out a low and seducing moan which is music to Sebastian's ears.

"Where did my young master learn that breathtaking ministration?" He asked blowing hot breaths on Ciel's ears. The little earl shuddered again.

"Aah—Sebas—tian—instinct. Ah!"

Then Sebastian lets out a low chuckle to his master's enticing answer.

"What a very good instinct then. My lord, I want you, right here, right now."

"Y—yes." And with that he took Ciel's mouth once again with a deep and hot kiss.

* * *

========see? Told yah! **extreme nosebleed*** PLS R&R


	4. Owned by Heart, Body and Soul

=====this is it! ***fainted from extreme nose bleeding****

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

He placed Ciel on top of the desk and undressed him swiftly, not wanting to prolong his master's agonizing moans and rapid breaths. Every night and day, he was helpless as he bathes and dresses his master, Ciel's delectable and tempting milky flesh always greets his eyes. It has been difficult for him since; he had to restrain his self for sexually harassing his young earl, for he does not wish to defy their master-servant relationship.

Never had he imagined that a day will come when his master will beg for his touch. Thinking of this made his still-hard member to harden even more, ready to thrust deep within that virgin ass of his. But the demon has to hold on for a moment, just a little longer, so that his master can enjoy this too.

"Master—" Sebastian bend down and claimed the young earls bruised lips for another deep and passionate kiss, giving his self an escaped moan from the beauty writhing underneath him. He then retraces his kiss down to Ciel's neck, nipping and sucking it lazily, marking the boy as his own, his lover. He went down to his collarbone, sucking it continually as his fingers found its way to his pink nipples, and pinching it to its peak of desire.

When he saw it hardened, he bend down taking a nipple on his mouth, while pinching the other. Ciel moaned from this act, since he can feel Sebastian's long and godly tongue pleased his nipple, licking and sucking it until his satisfied of its erect form. After teasing his nipple, he went to the other one and gave it the same attention. Ciel on the other hand helplessly moaned and gasped in respond, tracing his way down to his butler's raven locks, massaging it.

"Aah—aah—Se—sebasti—aan!"

Sebastian smirked as he went down and finally licked his master's precums then looked up, staring at his master's lustful face before finally claiming its erect petite member. He fully took the whole length of Ciel's member in his mouth; his tongue is playing with Ciel's slit while bobbing his head up and down. While his left hand, alternately pinching his pink nipples while the other attacks the area between his balls and anus, massaging outside his prostate.

Giving bolts of sensation all throughout his body. Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's to prevent losing his sane mind; all of these are pleasing his butler.

'Hot—his throat—so tight!' As he felt Sebastian was deep throating him too, his inexperienced body all tensed up since his release is almost there, he knew he wouldn't last long in this.

"Ooh—aah—Sebastian—coming—!" But instead of fully warning his butler, he loudly moaned instead as he came inside Sebastian's hot mouth, which the demon greedily swallowed. Not letting a single drop escaped his mouth. He let go of Ciel's spent member as he stared back to him who's currently lost in passion.

"As expected, you're very delicious—." He handed out his long fingers to Ciel's mouth. Without any further ado, he licked Sebastian's long digits making it very wet and slick, not even missing a single portion. After making sure that the lubrication is ready Sebastian inserted a finger on Ciel's tight whole, then an agonizing pain ruled Ciel's body. He gasped and moaned as the finger thrust its way inside him.

'Fuck. He is so tight.' Sebastian told himself as Ciel's ass sucked him further in. Tempted by the tightness, he immediately inserted the second finger and motioned a scissoring movement inside his virgin ass.

"Fuck! Sebas—Sebastian!" He yelled as the pain increased inside him.

"My, my, young master, how many times do I have to remind you that it's rude to use such foul language for a noble?" He told him while grinning evilly, enjoying the sight of Ciel who's both in pain and pleasure.

"You fucking demon! If you don't want to hear it again from me, punish me! Make me remember my etiquette fully." He replied with same amount of cockiness. A sigh escaped his butler, and then his eyes turned to his unusual scarlet gaze. He grinned widely with his master's arrogant answer.

'_Fine_. If my master wanted to be punished, so be it.' Ciel shivered at sight of his butler turned lustfully dangerous, it made his heart beat abnormally fast.

"So be it." He whispered to Ciel's ear and then with this, he withdraws his fingers abruptly, earning a yelp of pain from the earl. He placed his throbbing huge 'pet' at the entranced of Ciel's tight hole. Ciel braced his self upon seeing Sebastian's big member ready to enter him. And then not too long, Sebastian thrust inside Ciel's taut ass fully and unmercifully.

He shouted in pain and felt his body urged up on the sudden intrusion but Sebastian held him firmly and closely, making sure to impale him even more. 'So—huge—!' Ciel thought as tears break out from his azure and amethyst eyes, and strings of saliva lined down his small mouth, giving him the feeling that his insides were almost forced all up to his stomach and being split into two.

Sebastian did not move yet as he is fully sucked in by Ciel's ass, he wanted him to relax and adjust to his huge member inside. 'Shit! His ass is so tight and hot—! He is squeezing me even more.' He knew his master would be limping for days after this wild sex he requested. He smirked, that would only mark him fully as his own. He later felt Ciel's muscles relax as it bucked up his hips urging him to move. A low chuckle escaped him as he showered Ciel's flushed face with butterfly kisses, licking the tears and saliva away.

"I wouldn't think that this would serve as a punishment for you, you're enjoying it young master."

"M—move! Damn it Sebastian, move inside me!" He begged and moaned to him.

"Naughty little master. You're very impatient." Sebastian chuckled in triumph and complied, he moved agonizingly slow but deep. He took out most his member, only the tip of it inside, then slammed back inside Ciel's taut ass. Ciel yelped again as he felt a certain spot of him was brushed with forced by Sebastian's aching length. The demon noticed that he already found Ciel's sweet spot as the young one cried for his name loudly.

'Found it.' he slammed back and accurately hitting his prostate again. Another moan escaped Ciel. "Sebas—Sebastian! M—more! Fas—faster!"

"Yes my Ciel." He started pounding inside him like a wild animal, thrusting more and deeper inside Ciel's addicting ass. The desk of the young earl's office is creaking dangerously as it synchronized with their rhythm. The two joined bodies (which are almost at their limit), might later need a new desk if this continues.

"So—deep—aah—deeper!" He begged for more, he wanted to be fully impaled by his demon. He bucked his hips down to meet Sebastian's thrust to deepen it, while holding and digging his nails at the demon's back. As the sensation increased on their bodies, feeling pure pain and ecstasy while moans became louder, and grunts became deeper, Sebastian can almost feel his completion so he grabbed Ciel's length and started pumping it in accordance to their thrusting.

Ciel felt his toes curled and saw white spots as he splattered his seeds on his butler's hand and his belly. A complete bliss totally captured him as he also felt his butler released inside him after a few more deep thrusts, filling him inside with his seed, whispering his name. Now, he is fully owned by his demon butler; heart, body and soul.

* * *

======= *****somehow recovered**** what do you think? gya! ***nosebleed again****

PLS R&R!


	5. What Love is Like

============ this is really it! Confessions and all! Go ciel! gya! *****blushing*****

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

Sebastian fell on top of him, both are trying to regain back their normal breathing and a little of their spent energy. The demon looked at the worn out exhausted appearance of his master underneath him. He smiled and sat on his master's chair for a while. Suddenly, a whimper broke the silence; it is from the earl, and tears are visible on his eyes. Sebastian got alarmed. Is too much? Did it hurt him much? He leaned down, and both exchanged stares.

"Young master—are you—?"

"You might be thinking that I have been a _wonderful slut_ today Sebastian."

Sebastian was startled upon hearing this, his master degrading his self?

"Yes, I've been a slut. I willingly spread my legs for you—for you to accept me. Even if you ignore my feelings at least—my body might be enough." He bowed down as tears continued to paint his lovely face.

"But what can I do? I've tried hard to overcome this weakness; I still want to be the rightful lord to you. Strong. Yet, I failed. I _love_ you Sebastian." After saying this, Ciel could no longer face his shocked butler. He tried to leap from his desk but failed, for his body is sore. Yet, his sore body is incomparable to his heartache, as he heard no respond from his butler. His plan failed. Sebastian will never return these stupid feelings he harbored for him. Nevertheless to his surprise, he received a warm and assuring hug from the demon.

"Don't ever degrade yourself _Ciel_. You are a Phantomhive; a strong soul I'll never had a chance to meet again. You must never jump to conclusions that I won't return your feelings." He told him, smiling gently to the stunned earl, a smile that Ciel had never seen before. Sebastian gave him a deep kiss; the young boy offered willingly his whole mouth to the demon, tongues playing passionately to soothe his aching and doubting heart.

"You—love me too?" Sebastian sighed, giving Ciel a confused look on his face.

"Well, being a demon, an embodiment of sin. We are only able to feel the seven capital sins every humans have which are _superbia_, _avaritia_, _luxuria_, _invidia_, _gula_, _ira_, _acedia._ Yet, through the years that I have been with you I suddenly develop these weird, unexplanable feelings for you. When the day arrived for me to collect your soul, I doubted about this strong feelings controlling me.

I don't want to suffer the consequences later on, so I extended my services to you in order to confirm this. You, young master, as a human might be able to help me." Ciel only gave him an irritating look.

'He still cannot recognize if its love huh? After all the pain I put through for him to confess mine.' He looked back at Sebastian and saw his worried face.

'So much for the perfect butler eh?' he thought.

"Tch! Fine, let me hear about it."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Throughout the years of serving you my lord, I felt a sudden urged to touch you whenever were alone, I imagined you on such sinful ways then it suddenly sent shivers to my spine. I get irritated if somebody holds you other than me, or if someone is catching your attention other than mine. Especially Lady Elizabeth, pardon me for that. But it somehow made my concentration lose its senses, and I fought the urge to break their limbs. My human heart thumps faster and louder whenever we had a very close contact and I somehow like the feeling of it." He smirked like a cat.

"Really, I've been living for so long but I had never encountered this weirdness, all I ever do was follow my contractor's wish before, then devour their soul for a mouthwatering feast. It is nothing more or less." He ended it with a sigh and a serious look on his face.

Ciel felt his self blushing furiously as heard this from his butler and his eyes twitched.

'Sure, this demon really is an idiot about this. I think I'm going insane.' With a sigh, he let go of a low laugh and taps Sebastian's shoulder. It was a warm laugh that Ciel thought he can never do again.

"Young master, I'm sorry if you find it funny." He said with an annoyed tone.

"_Baka. _Sebastian what you feel is love towards me, I am certain of it because that's what I feel too." He grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it on his chest to where his heart is. Sebastian heard the loud beating of Ciel's heart, just like his. Yes, so this is what love is like. He like this feeling, he doesn't care what might the other demons think. All he cares now and would be forever is his feelings for Ciel.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I—I love you too Ciel."

Both smiled lovingly and with this their mouths meet again and joined with another burning and passionate kiss. _Assuring each other of their love, through their heart, body, and soul._ The lovers knew that this will only be the start of their struggles; they will soon face the consequences of giving in to a forbidden love. But as long as they have each other, they are contented; and even the slightest hint of hope is shining upon them.

* * *

=========Ahhhh! ***on the way to the hospital because of heart attack*******

PLS R&R!


	6. The Queen's Letter

========== here we go again... the queen's watchdog... but i know you'll love this one! gya!====

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Young master." He cuddled up with his master, kissing his neck and collarbone occasionally.

"Call me Ciel Sebastian if we're alone."

"Alright. _Ciel_. Uh—Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"How about another round with me?" he lovingly suggested as his other hand traced down lower, squeezing gently Ciel's ass while his now-hard member poked the young earl between his thighs, earning a couple of low moans from his actions.

"Ah, yes. Sebastian." As they were about to start another hot and wild sex, a sudden couple of knocks on the door made the earl jumped out from bed.

"Young master?" Merien asked behind the closed door.

"W—what is it?" Ciel managed to bring out his firm voice.

"There was an urgent letter from the queen."

"What? Wait a minute."

"Yes young master."

Now, Ciel's attention was fully captured by the letter. Knowing this, Sebastian sighed from the annoying disturbance of their intimacy.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, no matter how much we love to continue this but there is work to do." He smirked evilly upon seeing Sebastian's displeased look.

"I quite understand." The sexy demon butler swiftly redresses themselves, then suddenly leaned forward to give Ciel a tongue-full of kiss.

"Enter."

"Y—yes master." As she entered, she saw Sebastian standing beside Ciel.

"Sebastian-san is here?" she suddenly blurted out, wondering.

"Merien the letter?"

"Ah, y—yes master. Here it is." She handed the letter nervously.

"You may leave." Then the maid bowed and hurriedly left his master and the butler she had a crush with.

'I wonder what annoying problems she is going to give my Ciel this time.' Sebastian silently thought.

As Ciel started reading the letter, his eyes twitched. Sebastian wondered what might be troubling his lover so he asked.

"May I know what's the content of the queen's letter my love?" Ciel sighed, then finally broke the silence with his answer.

"Murders from the Mary Magdalene Academy."

"An academy this time?"

"Yes, the mutilated bodies were brutally tortured through possible torch burnings, and was marked with a pentagram on their chest."

"Ah, the pentagram eh? The oneness of the symbol of spear for male, and the vessel for female."

"And a well-known symbol of a devil." Ciel said, giving a meaningful smirk to his demon. "Do you think some dark forces like **you** were responsible to this?" he added.

"I cannot tell, we haven't done any investigations _yet_ on the place. I am certain that this case was hidden from the public to protect the name of this famous school. And this school is quite strict when it comes to intruders young master." He told him with a mocking tone, indicating a certain idea to his earl.

"Damn! I will not do _that_ again. That will be the last time Sebastian!"

"Oh, if you say so. But young master, how will you solve this case? **Aside from my idea**?" 'Here comes his evil-cat grin again.' Ciel thought as he glared at his butler.

"I'll think of something else then!" he answered him grumpily.

_But later that night…_

"Young master, the preparations for the mission were done. We'll be ready to conduct the investigations tomorrow." Sebastian said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good." No matter how composed Ciel acted, he can never hide his goose bumps from his butler, because he will, yet again, be disgracing his family name.

"Young master, it's time for your bath."

"Ah." His responded.

As he undressed his master, he still cannot hide his grin from him. Sebastian will surely enjoy the breathtaking sight of their mission tomorrow; he planned everything of course. It made the young boy really mad, making him come up with another naughty plan to outscore his butler's cockiness. He wriggled free from Sebastian and ran towards the bathroom. The handsome demon was left with a questioning look.

"Now, now young master, it is not time for a game of tag. Proper hygiene is very important for the body." But he only heard giggles from inside the bathroom. Wait. _Giggles_? Did he just heard his master _giggle_?

'My, my. My naughty little master is quite playful today.' He thought. So he entered the bathroom and decided to play for a while with Ciel. Inside, he saw Ciel leaning against the tub crossing his legs, and fully naked. Showing off his creamy thighs and milky complexion.

"Young master, what a _show-off_ pose your presenting to a demon like me. Are you _somehow tempting_ me?" he asked, grinning widely than ever before.

"Oh no, I do not plan such a thing." Smiling innocently, then he motioned his butler to come closer.

"Kneel." As his butler kneeled, he clashed their lips into a bruising kiss. The butler deepen the kiss as he entered Ciel's mouth, exploring every corner of it, and inviting his pink bubblegum tongue to play with his long experienced one. Then, with all the strength Ciel could muster, he jerked their bodies off, both falling down the warm waters of the tub.

"Oh my, it seems that my butler wanted to join me on my bath. Naughty butler." Ciel giggled upon Sebastian's surprised look.

But the demon smirked wickedly at him. "So it seems."

"Clean me then my love. _Thoroughly_. Not with the scrub or the cloth but with your _tongue. _Just like on how you can make a knot out from a sakura branch with your luscious tongue." Ciel challenged him with his now-lustful mismatched eyes. Upon hearing this, Sebastian's brown eyes turned to scarlet, ready to devour his master, _figuratively._

"What kind of a butler I am if I could not even clean my beloved Ciel thoroughly using my tongue?" he hastily removed his wet clothes and dumped it somewhere, as he let his gaze roam at his master's tempting nakedness. He let Ciel sit on his lap, a signal for him to start his thorough cleaning.

* * *

=========hehehehe... I know... I'm such a yaoi fan! kya! xD

PLS R&R!


	7. A Bumpy Ride

==========I hope you'll like it=... it is literally bumpy! hehehe

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Damn my back hurts. Why do you have to _do_ me on the wall?" But Ciel only received a low chuckle from his butler.

"Don't laugh there damn it!" He grumpily scold out while letting his sore body rest on the soft sheets of his bed, by his side was his butler massaging him, grinning even more.

"But may I remind you young master, you only ordered me to thoroughly clean you, and did not provide any specifications to _how__. _Also, as I can clearly remember you even shouted for _more_, and urged me to go _faster._"

"Damn." Sebastian laughed inwardly to keep himself from further annoying his lover; he leaned forward and gave Ciel a chaste kiss on his cheeks. The boy blushed furiously at his butler's sudden sweetness.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too Sebastian." With these words they shared a deep kiss again, intertwining their hot bodies.

"Ready for another round my love?"

"Gladly."

They exchanged another deep kiss, as the forbidden couple explored again the paradise of complete bliss.

_Next day_…

The servants gathered up at the front of the Phantomhive manor.

"Young master, take care." Finny said, with his ever-smiling face.

"Young master, be safe." Merien cried, with her teary self.

"Young master don't worry about the manor." Bard assuredly told his master.

And Tanaka with his usual '_ho ho ho_.'

"You're in charge in the manor while I'm gone."

"Yes my lord!"

Then Ciel and Sebastian went inside the carriage (Ciel paid for a stagecoach for this mission).

"Aren't they really close friends?" Finny exclaimed, too innocent for this stuff.

"Sure, now let's go in." the cook answered.

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, at the carriage…

"Now Ciel let us prepare your _temporary_ clothes for this mission." Sebastian said, grinning like crazy.

"Tch! Just get on with it."

"Yes my love." He suddenly licked Ciel's earlobe, blowing hot breaths to his ears. Then kissing down his neck, sending delightful shivers up to his spine.

"Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Dressing you my lord, in a pleasurable way." He smirked perversely.

"Geez Sebastian, this pleasurable way you're—talking about—will last long." Ciel deliciously moaned as he felt Sebastian's wonderful tongue on his collarbone.

"Then let's remove the foreplay and _just get on with it._" With this, he flipped Ciel over, making his ass vulnerable for Sebastian to ravish. Sebastian quickly bend down and started licking the tight rosy hole of his master's smooth ass, sliding his tongue inside it for proper lubrication. Ciel, on the other hand, had to cover his mouth from shouting or else the stagecoach will hear him. But still, soft muffled whimpers escaped his tempting mouth.

"Be sure to hold it in my love." He whispered to the writhing boy underneath him, Ciel nodded obediently, tightening his cover even more. As Sebastian started to thrust inside him slowly, gripping his firm butt cheeks, he enjoyed seeing Ciel in between pain and ecstasy. Suddenly, Ciel tried impaling himself deeper into Sebastian's member urging him to go faster.

"Faster—? Deeper—?" Sebastian asked him in between grunts while his pet was tightly clamped inside Ciel's.

"Y—yes." Ciel gasped and tried to reply in between muffled cries.

Sebastian chuckled as he began to slam in and out, ravaging unmercifully Ciel's insides.

On the other hand, the stagecoach wondered why were they having some bumpy (literally) rides, when he somehow heard some low moans and grunts coming from inside.

"Just my imagination. Imagination." He told himself as he continued driving, he don't want to stick his nose into the nobles' businesses, especially the Phantomhives.

You don't want to mess with this dark den for no one had successfully escaped them.

"Com—coming! Sebas—tian—!" He tightened his grip on the couch as he felt his upcoming completion. While Sebastian increased his thrusting in Ciel's ass, pumping his hardened member also. The butler is also near, he can feel it.

"Ah—ah." The earl almost shouted as he came, not too long, it was followed by his butler. Both fell on the couch, catching back their normal breathing.

"What a mess." As Ciel looked down on their sweaty bodies, then faced Sebastian and cuddled to him like a little kitty.

"Still, I like it. I love you Sebastian." Giving his beloved demon a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too, only you. My Ciel." As he hugged him too. And Sebastian thought that he will forever cherish the night he was summoned by his young master. _We'll be together forever my Ciel… till the depths of hell._

* * *

=============like it? hope you do! Pls R&R!


	8. Mary Magdalene Academy

========hahahaha Gambatte! Ciel! i mean my lady!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

As they arrive at the Mary Magdalene Academy, the directress herself welcomed them.

"Welcome to Mary Magdalene Academy Lady Cecile Permelia and Professor Sebastian Michaelis."

"Thank you Madame Camille." Ciel curtsied.

"A good day to you Madame Camille." Sebastian gave her a bow.

After that she led them to her office.

"I am honored to have here study Madam Angelina Barrett's niece. May God guide her soul to heaven." She added, as she remembered the diseased madam.

"I can see you're a very well-mannered woman, Lady Cecile. And very lovely too." She said, as she scanned her carefully.

"I am honored by your praise madam." She (supposedly he) politely answered.

"And I can also see that you're a very capable teacher Sir Michaelis, since you had work under a respectable family. As you know that there were only three gentlemen here teaching the young ladies of proper etiquette, so I am expecting the best from you."

"I won't fail you madam." Sebastian gave her a polite smile.

"Very well then. Susanne will lead you to your respective rooms.

The directress' assistant, who is also a teacher, guided them to the dormitories. She explained clearly the buildings and the regulations of the academy.

"My lady, it is not good for a lady to be limping while walking." Sebastian found a moment to tease.

"It is your fault **Professor** for going all the way to 5th round last night and still not being satisfied, you ravaged me in the carriage. Geez… My ass hurts like hell. Really—you pervert." He hissed at him, while limping on his heavy dress and too-tight corset.

"My lady please refrain from using those foul words, especially here." He chuckled inwardly. Ciel just glared back at him.

"My lady? Excuse me, my lady." Susanne interrupted their small chat.

"Yes Ma'am Susanne?" Ciel turned his attention to the lady in front her.

"My lady, this will be your room while staying at the academy. Please do feel at home."

"Thank you Ma'am." She curtsied, then with a last look at his lover she went inside her room. Ciel hurriedly went to his bed to rest his still-sore body.

"I'm really going to solve this very soon, I don't want to be stuck in this damn dress for a long period." He sighed, but suddenly he noticed in the corner of his eye that someone is _observing_ him through the open window. He went swiftly towards it to investigate but found nothing except from a withered sakura tree.

"Who—?"

"My love? It is quite cold this season, please do close your window or you will catch a cold." Ciel stared at the intruder.

"Sebastian, I just saw a shadow, someone is watching me. Do you think its Nightwalker?"

"His very eager today huh?" Sebastian seriously scanned outside his room with his scarlet eyes and looked back to Ciel. "I sense no one around."

"He already killed 11 maidens this month, stalking them like crazy. Then at night, while they're in their deep slumber he performs his merciless killing, but how? It's merely impossible not to catch him when a lady can shout if in torture. And the rooms of the students were close to each other."

"I still cannot find it reasonable enough to jump to conclusions that—he is not a human young master."

"Ah. So where is your room?"

"On the west wing of this building, my lord. Quite far, it'll take me a full minute to be here. But if you do not wish to be alone here, call my name immediately and I will come. And if you can sense danger, just like now Ciel, call me straight away." He hugged him, hiding his face which is slightly painted with worry for his lover's safety.

"Sebastian, do not worry too much. I will surely call you." He replied, assuring him his welfare, and then giving him a passionate kiss. But suddenly, they heard knocks on the door, and Sebastian left her, and went out through the window, observing from the outside.

* * *

======I know, it becomes a bit cheesy on Sebastian's side but you can't blame him.

PLS R&R!


	9. Goddess Hestia

=======hhmmm... This will give you a hint on their mission... xD

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Lady Monique Cantela. Nice to meet you Lady Cecile Permelia."

"Uh?"

"I am your new partner, I will be your older sister while you're here inside the academy." The lady grinned at her.

"May you clarify what you've just mentioned earlier? Lady Monique?"

"Oh, like I said, I will be your new partner. In this academy, the ladies were paired to support each other for the academy's activities. It's like having a twin."

"Is it really needed?"

"Of course! —Aren't I lucky to have a very pretty twin?"

"Su—sure." Ciel thought that this would be very troublesome for him to conduct an investigation with her around.

"Let's go Lady Cecile, I'll tour you around."

"Ah wa—wait." But Monique dragged her outside, effortlessly.

After the long tiring tour Monique gave him, they came to rest inside a small art gallery.

"How do you like my little tour for you Lady Cecile?"

"It's fun." He lied, while filling his lungs with necessary air. But then he noticed famous paintings of women in both history and legends.

(Cleopatra queen of Egypt at 18, Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love and beauty, and in the middle—who really seemed to caught Ciel's attention, was a beautiful lady surrounded by fire. Yes. Fire. Nightwalker.)

When Monique noticed him, she just smiled.

"Lady Cecile, the lady in the middle, is Hestia. She is a Greek goddess of public hearth and fire. And who's cult round the ever-burning hearth, it bound Greeks together in the form of an extended family. Isn't she the most beautiful of all? " Ciel just nodded in respond, intently looking at the painting.

"Hestia—huh?" he muttered to his self.

"Okay! Next stop will be the music room, let's go!"

"Geez…"

_(Rustling noise from the back..)_

"What's that?" he got alerted.

"Oh, it would just probably be that pyromaniac, smoking professor."

"What?" He was lost at their conversation.

"Come Lady Cecile." They went to the back of the art gallery and he saw a tall young man, sitting on a small stall and smoking. His gorgeous features were noticeable even from afar. Fair complexion, a composure of a well-mannered gentleman, and a mystique pair of hazel eyes. As the strange man saw them approaching, he stopped smoking and bowed.

"How can I help you, young beautiful ladies?"

"Good day to you Professor Narcisse. Aren't we here again on the usual place to smoke?"

The young gentleman smirked. "Well, as you can see I am. By the way, may I have the privilege to know the name of the beautiful goddess with you?"

"Oh, good day professor, I am Lady Cecile Permelia from the Barrett family."

"The new student from the very fine family. My name is Narcisse Darence, your professor in Latin. Suāve tē cognōscere est." _(1)_

"Grātias multas." _(2)_ Ciel answered him confidently.

"Hīc tibī placuitne?" _(3)_ He asked, showing more interest towards Ciel.

"Ita." _(4)_

"Hoc bonum est." _(5)_

Meanwhile, Monique just stared at them blankly, lost at their conversation.

"Professor, please—we're not on Latin class, you do know how bad I am when it comes to it." She protested.

"Okay. I'm going to stop now. I'm just testing her abilities, and she is exceptionally smart. Lady Cecile, I hope we can be good friends."

"Me too." He smiled sweetly, getting interested at the young professor's mysteriousness.

"Well then, I still have to finish my work in my office. Mihī abeundum est. _(6)_ Valē!" _(7)_

"Valē!" _(8)_

He bowed, once again, to the ladies—before disappearing.

"Please, don't use that language again Lady Cecile, I really hate it." Ciel laughed. Oh, how much he hated this language too, but he had no choice since it was Sebastian who gave him _hell_ for teaching it to him.

"May I know about him Lady Monique? He's quite amusing."

"Sir Darence is the youngest professor that teaches here, he is really smart and gentle. Sure, he is incredibly handsome but his a pyromaniac. And a smoker too. The directress doesn't allow that kind of informality here so he finds a place away from the crowd to smoke. _Secretly_. But he is really kind, and very friendly. That's why his so popular to all the ladies around here."

"Oh, is that so."

"Lady Cecile, please don't tell me that you like him? Are you going to be one of those girls who fell head over heels for him?" she mockingly asked.

"No, I am not Lady Monique, I am just a bit curious."

Monique laughed at Ciel's reaction, and suggested to continue their tour. As they set foot on a classroom, they found a bunch of young ladies listening attentively to someone.

_Sebastian?_

* * *

=====eh Sebastian is really handsome to have all those ladies! kya! PLS R&R!

by the way here are the Latin words' meanings in order:

1=nice to meet you

2=thank you very much

3=did you like it here?

4=yes

5=that's good

6=I have to go

7= see you later

8=goodbye


	10. The 12th Victim

=======oh my, my... not really a creepy chapter... the next one will be, I think! hehehe... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Please Professor Michaelis, tell us more about mythology."

"Yes, we wanted to know more." They asked dreamily while looking at his handsome face.

"Oh my. It's the new professor, Lady Cecile. And also, that flirt Lady Francesca Thelassa. She is a well known flirt because she seduces all the professors here to gain good grades. Though she's quite a beauty, she boastingly claims that she can make every man fall for her." Lady Monique told him with a disgusting look on her face. As Ciel stared at the golden curled-hair lady in front of them, he noticed that she's been giving Sebastian lewd looks. The young earl got irritated upon seeing this, and couldn't afford himself to loose on some slut. _Sebastian is his._

"Well, she is quite mistaken on that Lady Monique. Not all men will fall to her harlot beauty. Let me show you." He smirked at Monique's surprised face. (probably at her confidence)

"Good day Professor Michaelis." Sebastian and the ladies gazed at the beautiful young lady in front of them.

"Lady Cecile. Is there anything you want?" he asked, worrying at Ciel as he saw that his face is pale. He immediately left behind the ladies around him, and approached his master, cupping his cheeks.

"But you seemed to be busy?" Ciel asked sweetly, putting up his best acting face.

"No I am not my lady, I am just giving these ladies some free discussion. Please tell me Lady Cecile, what bothers you?"

"I'm cold Professor Michaelis. My room is quite far from here, and I forgot my coat in my room."

"I see, please wait here my lady. I will retrieve it right now." And so, Sebastian hurriedly left. The ladies who witnessed it got furious, for Ciel was given an extra attention than them.

"A very astounding performance Lady Cecile. I'm very impressed, you're such a good actress." Monique said in a whisper.

"Of course." He slyly grinned.

"Very confident of you to order a professor around _newcomer, _his not your butler to fulfill all your needs." Francesca blurted out.

'Oh, he is.' Ciel thought.

"I beg your pardon, but my name is Lady Cecile Permelia from the Barrett family. And Professor Sebastian Michaelis was my former private tutor. It is only natural that he would feel great amount of concern for my well-being."

"Oh, really huh? Well, you better watch closely then, because I will seduce him." She said confidently, leaving a sly wide grin from the challenged earl.

"Please do, I love games so much."

"What is this commotion all about young ladies?" All were stunned upon seeing a teacher.

"Professor Narcisse! Lady Cecile started to threaten me with such foul words!" Francesca exclaimed.

"What?" Ciel almost lost his patience from the lying girl.

"Francesca, if I hadn't knew you too well, you are likely the person who starts a fight with a new student here. Lady Cecile is too modest for it."

"What?! Sir Narcisse, you—."

"Please, it is not suitable for a lady to be rude, and do lessen your arrogance just because you are a favorite student of the directress. We are family here, and Hestia might burn your oh-so-beautiful frame so that you'll abandon your cold heart."

"Ugh! Let's go!" She uttered to her followers and they left, steaming furiously out of the room. Ciel could hear Monique's praises to Narcisse for scolding them.

"A bold move professor!" Monique said, already forgetting her lady manners. "Someone must really teach her a lesson."

"True though." But what really caught Ciel's attention was his warning to Francesca_, "Hestia might burn your oh-so-beautiful frame."_

"Are you alright Lady Cecile?"

"Yes, thank you so much professor—for your help."

"Oh, I'm so glad that I was able to help my most beautiful student."

"I can smell the air of love in this room." Monique said, hiding her laugh.

Narcisse suddenly held Ciel's delicate hands while looking at his visible deep blue eye—Ciel, on the other hand— is having goose bumps.

"Professor? Are you—somehow an admirer of the goddess?" he managed to ask him.

"Why, yes. I praised Hestia with all my heart. She is the goddess who brings warmth to all those cold hearted souls, bringing us all close together to form a happy family. Which I wish I will have soon with a lovely Latin-expert wife like myself." The professor gave him a meaningful wink.

'Geez. This pyroMANIAC!' Ciel thought, feeling himself near to puking.

"Ahem! My lady, I've come to bring you your coat." With an irritated look, Sebastian arched his eyebrow, his gaze focused at their holding hands, which the earl retrieved immediately.

"I will excuse myself now, still got a lot of work to do. See you later my lady." He bowed to Ciel, and gave Sebastian a glare (which Monique noticed that made her almost squeal), then left.

"I will require an explanation later about this my lady." He glared at his lover with a dangerous tone on his voice.

"Yes." Ciel doubted if he should be happy because Sebastian got jealous, or scared for his punishment later (that Sebastian will surely give him).

"I thought I'm going to see a duel for a maiden's heart! You really are beautiful Lady Cecile, you captured two handsome hearts." Monique excitedly whispered to him.

"Please stop that Lady Monique." He sighed.

_Later that night…_

"Now, now, my Lady? Are you ready to provide me with some valid reasons?"

"Sebastian, please don't jump to conclusions. I have to be friendly to that pervert because I am starting to suspect him."

"Pervert. Eh?" Sebastian is somehow distracted by his current anger.

"Oi, are you listening?"

"Yes young master."

"He is a pyromaniac, Sebastian."

"Ah. A pyromania man who've got an impulse to deliberately start fires to relieve tension and his typical feelings for gratification or relief afterwards, eh?" the demon slyly grinned.

"But young master even if his a pyromaniac, it doesn't count as an evidence for him to be the nightwalker. Just because nightwalker left his victims with burnt body parts."

"I know, that's why I have to befriend him for me to be able to investigate him."

"Uh huh… ?" He rolled his eyes, sighing in disbelief. Then he grabbed Ciel by the waist and pulled him closer, letting him sit on his lap.

"Oi! Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?! Not here!"

"But my lord you still need to be punished for such displeasing actions. And half of it too for compensation, for the upcoming jealously that I will feel when you befriend another man." He whispered to his ear with his low seducing voice.

"B—but somebody might hear us Sebastian." Ciel said, almost moaning. But he started panting as soon as he felt Sebastian's tongue started licking his earlobe.

"Sshh— I will make sure that no one will, my Ciel." He claimed Ciel's mouth with a hungry kiss, which the young boy complied. Opening his mouth to make an entrance for Sebastian's addicting and playful tongue. His wonderful hands traced its way up inside Ciel's dress, finding its way up to his thighs and—**knock! Knock! Knock!**

Both froze and glanced at the door. Another knock came. Someone is annoyingly disturbing their pleasure. With a sigh, both stood up. Sebastian went out of the window, hides himself to guard Ciel in case of emergency.

"Yes? Who is it—?"

"Lady Ce—ciiillleee!" Out from those shadows, Monique suddenly hugged him tight.

"Ugh! Lady Monique?! What are you doing here? Its—so late." Ciel gasped for air as the lady didn't let go of his poor body. Then, Monique closed the door behind and they went to her bed.

"Lady Cecile? May I sleep with you here tonight?"

"What? You have your own room Lady Monique."

"I don't want to be alone, specially now. He will attack again. The nightwalker!" she burst into tears.

"What?! Where—I mean I can't understand you." He managed to recollect himself; he was on a mission, acting, as if he doesn't know the killings.

"Just now, another body was discovered by the teachers who only knew these killings. In the room of —Lady Francesca!" she cried even more, burying her face into Ciel's chest, seeking for comfort.

"What? That—lady?" He can't almost believe that the new victim was the girl who just challenged him not long ago.

"I know that you don't have any idea about this because it was kept from the students. But there is a certain killer called nightwalker who murders students here at school. His targets were mostly those girls that have exceeding beauty like Lady Francesca. He tortures them by burning their faces, after that they were slain like pigs. The directress doesn't want to lose her academy so he kept this a secret, and hired private investigators to capture the nightwalker but until now nothing happened. Lady Francesca is the 12th victim this month." She explained in tears.

"But —but if the directress kept this hidden from the students, how come you know about this matter?"

"My big sister Susanne Cantela warned me about this, she doesn't want me to be in danger so she told me. She even suggested that I mustn't sleep alone tonight, and that I should go to my partner because she'll be assisting the directress about the body this night."

"Does Sir Narcisse know about this too?"

"Probably, I doubted if Sir Sebastian knew, he is still new here."

"Ah. Okay, you can sleep with me tonight."

"Really? Thank you Lady Ciel." She hugs him.

"Come, let me tuck you in. You need rest after that traumatizing event." Monique nodded and allowed herself to fall asleep as Ciel assured her of her safety.

* * *

=========hope you love it!====== thanks! PLS R&R!


	11. His Butler: Enrage

----------sorry if i updated a bit late!!! been busy with school you know... now here it is, dont worry i'll be updating another chapter tommorow!!! see yah!!! hope u love this one too...

Disclaimer: it'll never be mine... (unfurtunately)

* * *

"Sebastian did you here that?"

"Yes milord." As he showed behind the towering shadow of the tree.

"Nightwalker will never be able to roam again freely on night." With confidence, the earl promised to himself that he would end this murders.

Next Morning…

'I hate this. Why should this have to happen? This bullshit mission!' Sebastian cursed as he saw his beloved master and lover talking with the suspicious pyromaniac teacher. Ciel, decided to perform the tack at hand, he wanted to end this foolish deaths and specially this stupid cross-dressing of his.

"So my Lady Cecile is there something you didn't understand about my class? I would be very glad to help such beauty like you." He lovingly told the lady while caressing her soft pale hands.

"I'm okay now Sir Darence, thank you so much for giving me such favor. I even disturbed you during your vacant time which you should be using for some rest instead."

"Please milady don't tell me that, actually I'm in a bliss right now for talking with such a goddess like you."

"Oh, Sir Darence I'm so moved by those such sweet words of yours." Fakely blushing.

'Shit! This fucking mission! But I guess this seducing plan is working, somehow. I hope I can draw out some clues from him.' The young earl thought.

"I am guarantee that this meeting is destined for the two us, goddess Hestia really knew _the reward_ I would really and likely wanted to have."

'What? Reward? What does he mean by that?' Ciel caught these words from him not noticing the gentleman's hands quickly wrapped around his delicate and slim waist. What a bold move! But this had never escaped the hunting eyes of a demon around the corner, watching them with such murderous eyes.

'What the fuck! That asshole! I'm going to fuckin' kill him' Sebastian cursed again, clinching his fist so hard, breaking his own human bones gradually and gritting his teeth like a lunatic.

"Sir Sebastian? Oh —my god! You're bleeding on your mouth sir!" Monique exclaimed, handing her handkerchief to him. Not taking his hungry-for-blood eyes from the other gentleman opposite him.

'Shit! Sebastian is going to freaking kill him if this continues. This mission will be ruined!' He began to panic as he saw his deadly stare.

"Whew! What a lethal gazes that professor is giving me. Now I'm certain he is really jealous of us talking like couples."

Narcisse sigh, finally noticing the angry demon (which he do not know) glaring at them with ready-to-kill eyes. He held Ciel more close to his body and gave him the same equal stare, accepting the challenged offered to him.

'Shit! That demon! His going to ruin this!' Ciel must think of something to let them alone or else, Narcisse might become suspicious to Sebastian head on.

"Sir can we go somewhere else then? We can talk privately if you like." Distracting the professor away from his butler.

"His helpless. Why cant he just accept that you chose me than him?"

'This bastard! As if I even had the slightest interest to choose you." He thought while goosebumps formed around his face.

"Sir Darence? Let's go now, what do you think, neh?" Almost feeling his going to puke.

"Of course my beautiful goddess. Let's talk more, somewhere _private_." With these, he cuddled closely to the earl and they left the demon, raging furiously almost reaping the handkerchief on hand.

"Sir Sebastian?" Monique asked him curiously.

"Ah. Thank you milady." He managed to respond in his calm voice again. Sensing his master's present location now, together with that lowly soul.

Meanwhile, on the mini-gallery…

Ciel observed the professor more as he scanned his mystic eyes around the painting of his worshiped goddess.

"Uh —professor?" Breaking the silence around them.

"Yes my lady Cecile?"

"Before, you said something about reward? If I heard you correctly, may I know what is it?" he asks her with all the fake sweetness he could muster within him.

"My beautiful lady is very curious eh? Such a observant smart maiden, that's why I've taken a fancy of you when I first saw you _around_."

He let out a low chuckle, it sounded deep, dark and inexplicable. It sounded as _death_. Like what he had experience when he was abducted by the occults. This is bad, that trauma still both him endless fear. He needed him _now._

'Sebas —tian—.' A voiceless shout came out from him.

"Ciel —." The demon senses his master, his lover. He felt fear from the earl and his pain coming back to life again. He has to go to him, to his side. Right now.

* * *

so how is it??? PLS R&R!!! mwah!!!! xD


	12. Shapeless Dread

hello again guys! I'm so glad I still have time for updating this story about my favorite pair, you know school can be a bit dominant on my time... this chapter might be a little creepy but I know you'll love it. hope you do! xD and to **sukoi-sugoi** and **yuukixzero-16-in-yellow** thank you guys! (lots of hugs!) and to **nusku** (even if I'm confuse on your review) thank you u for reviewing! and I'll be gladly updating this story for u guys... kya! ****horribly blushing*** enjoy!

Disclaimer: this will never ever be mine! (wahahahaha!)

* * *

"My lady? Are you all right? You seemed quiet?" he held out his long slender hands, venturing to touch the frightened earl.

'No! Don't touch me!' Ciel's inner thoughts are screaming inside, wanting to escape but his feet led him to nowhere. 'Sebastian!' He called out for his demon through his thoughts.

"Milady!" a voice behind them echoed, then Ciel felt the familiar shoulders who's currently holding him tight. _Safe._ Yes, those loving hands brought him safety. Always.

_'Sebastian.'_

"Are you alright my Ciel? Am I right on time?" Sebastian whispered lovingly as he felt the muscles from the boy underneath him relaxed. But before Ciel could answer him back, a loud groan of disagreement bellowed in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this Sir Michaelis? Don't you know that you are rudely disturbing us?"

"I beg your pardon but milady here is not feeling well. She needs rest."

"You are always making foolish excuses just because you're jealous to us. That is very barbaric Sir Michaelis." He said firmly, lips tightening into a thin line.

Yes, he was indeed jealous. And his been very thankful that his master called him, he cannot calm himself whenever his master was being used as bait again for this thoughtless mission, just for the queen.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I am going to let my lady rest, excuse us professor." He picked up Ciel in a bridal-style manner and left the irritated man behind them.

On the other hand, Ciel don't want to speak. His voice withdrawn. He still can't believe it. He thought he had overcome his nightmares but it was just hiding inside his dark heart, waiting for the perfect time to assault his memories once more.

But at least, he is not alone anymore, not anymore. _Never._ Ever since his demon butler came to his life, he had never been lonely again in the shadows. At least, he had _someone _with him within those dark tunnels of his living hell.

He is protected. Loved. By his demon. His dark angel. And so, a calm sleep overtook Ciel.

Later that night… Sebastian excused Ciel from his class as he told the other teachers he was sick.

"Sebastian?" Ciel felt empty as he wriggled himself out from the comfortable sheets, the warmness that brings serenity to his lost soul was nowhere to be seen. The dimness outside made him realize that it was already evening.

'Damn it! I slept the whole day? I've wasted so much time in here!'

Suddenly a hissing noise snapped his deep thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Ciel looked out the window and found—a shadow.

'What the —?' His eyes widened at the form behind the glass window,

'Nightwalker?' Ciel wanted to run away as far as possible from the windows, but his feet betrayed him. He could smell his own terror as the air circulates weakly through his lungs.

He can see the outline outside, holding a long knife, the one he probably used to almost cut off his victim's head from its neck. And a _torch_! Yes! He definitely saw a torch! Then, as the light shines feebly beside the deadly figure, he saw him smirk into an ugly sneer. A ghastly leer, hungry for blood.

'Sebastian!' He thought helplessly. He needs him! He wanted to shout his butler's name but failed. He could not muster even a yell from his mouth. A cracking noise was suddenly audible out from the window.

'_His _breaking _it!'_

As the bony hands motioned to open the window—**knock! Knock! Knock!** The eerie moments were stopped by loud knocks on the door. He watched keenly as the shadow from outside the windows left, pissed, swiftly disappearing behind the darkness. Giving him one last smirk, indicating that—

'He'll be back for me.'

When Sebastian couldn't hear his master's permission to enter his room, he wondered why. He thought that Ciel might still be sleeping. Yet, he can sense his lord's awaked consciousness. He waited — there's still no answer. Deciding by himself to enter, he opened the door slowly.

"Master? Please forgive my rudeness but —." His words were lost, eyes widened, panic arising inside his calm posture as he saw his lover's terrified façade. His little body crucified by confusion in the middle of the room. Eyes focused on the darkness outside.

With a swift motion, he moved towards his master and embraced him protectively. Giving his lover all the assurance he can promise that he is safe from the shapeless dread he _might_ have saw.

"Ciel." He whispered to him softly bringing him back to reality, as the boy finally noticed his presence and looked at him. The earl tried hard to pull his self back together, bringing back his calm gaze to face his butler.

"I saw _him_ Sebastian. I saw nightwalker out from my window."

* * *

how do u like that? PLS R&R! mwah guys! see u next time!


	13. His Butler: Lost Controll

oh thanks so much for the reviews! love it! gives me the urge to finished this till the end! mwahhhhhh... squeals*** such a yaoi-fangirl... gya! **LovelyWickedDescet, sukoi-sugoi, nusku**... ;D

hope u like this lemonisshhh! scene... ahem-!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"What?" Sebastian asked with an obvious alarm in his voice. He went to the window, opened it and scanned the surroundings.

_Damn!_ He senses no one. He must have fled when he heard the knocks from the door.

"Why didn't you call me? You knew that I'll be there for you with just one single call on my name!"

Mixture of anger and worry reflected the demon's face. He never knew what'll happen if he was a second late on checking his lover. What'll he do if something happens to his Ciel? His plan… it will all go to waste. They will never be together. _Ever._

"Relax Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he felt the tightening grip of his butler around his delicate and slim arms. He can almost swear that soon, his shoulder bones will break.

'Damn! He will be breaking me into pieces.' He thought, small gasps of pain escaped his frail lips.

"Sebastian!" He finally mustered his voice and yelled.

Upon noticing the evident pain from his master, he finally realized that he was the one who's hurting Ciel at the moment. He quickly let go of Ciel and fell to his knees.

'What am I doing? I am the one who's been hurting my lover.' This was the first time, after living for hundreds of years that he lost his full compose. His cool.

This was the first time he felt being the weakest of all demons, he is not worthy to be the Phantomhive's butler. To be his _lover's protector_.

Ciel saw his demon was lost through confusion. Sebastian is not to blame, it's his fault. It's his dark past which freely invaded his entire self.

"Sebastian, no —please —I am to blame. It is my fault for letting myself get drag again by my past. You are the strongest demon I have ever met. If you have not arrive on time, on your free will, probably I will be —."

Long and warm loving shoulders grabbed him, pulling him down to a tight embrace. As Sebastian tilted Ciel's chin up, he took his mouth and gave him a deep kiss, an assuring one. Then tongues danced with an intimate rhythm.

Sebastian tasted his sweet young master's mouth. He explored devotedly the hot caverns inside, feeling the love and passion replaced the fear his lord recently suffered. As the kiss grew deeper, visible moans escaped the young earl making his butler shudder with excitement.

As both lungs needed air, they broke the kiss yet not ceasing eye contact. Drunk by the passion his butler gave him, he reached for his tie and undone it. Slightly shocked, his butler stopped his ministrations with a concerned look.

"Are you sure it's okay my Ciel?" he asked him.

"Sebastian. Love me—make me fully forget my fear from my past, so that it's only you who'll rule inside my mind. Take me—hard."

"Yes my love." And just with those words made the demon almost loose his senses. He took Ciel to his bed and tore his dress apart, revealing a wonderful beauty underneath him.

He loosened up his clothes, not minding to remove all of it; he leaned down taking once again the younger one's bruised lips. Ciel opened up his lips as soon as his butler leaned forward, giving himself up for him.

The wonderful mouth went down to his neck, marking it with bites of love and licking his work afterwards. He made his way down to his beautiful pink bud nubs and gave each a satisfying lick, making the sensitive flesh ached for more.

Moans escaped Ciel's bruised lips, arousing the butler even more while his member was aching painfully for attention.

"Ah! S—stop tea—mmmm—teasing me Sebastian!" Ciel almost pleaded.

Then the demon lets out a triumphant chuckle. The earl got pissed, he don't want to be defeated again during their erotic adventures.

He must somehow—get his revenge. If his butler wanted a little game, he'll gladly give it to him. He grinded his hard unclothe member to Sebastian's bulging huge _pet._ The butler gasped in surprise, caught off guard by his master, yes— he is the only lover who can make him feel heaven.

'How ironic.' He smirked evilly, remembering _that sickening place_.

His sinful hands found its way down his lover's petite shaft, dripping with precums. He started to pump it in a slow and agonizing moves. Ciel opened his eyes as his butler lowered his head further until he reached the taut rear he had once claimed lavishly to fulfill both desires.

He licked the hole with his —_"Ooh! —gods! Sebastian! Fuck! Your tongue is so —."_ Ciel arched his back, moaning even more, as delicious sensations filled his heart with so much pleasure, like almost dying in a gratifying way. Again, the butler threw out a victorious chuckle.

"Such a bold (nibbles)—word to use as— (slurp) a fuck arouser— (suck) for your lover, my Ciel. I —really am _godly_ —since I brought you on such heights of pleasure young master." He said proudly, his long tongue still massaging mercilessly Ciel's prostate inside.

Ciel could almost feel his self over the edge. He doesn't want it —yet.

"Fuck Sebastian!"

_Pant._

"Just with your tongue, you can already make me cum!"

_Whimpers._

"Please —I can't take it anymore! Fuck me hard. I want you inside me, now! —"

_Moaned._

'That's it.' the demon smirked. Even torturing his self during sex has limitations too. He will take Ciel now —hard; he will make his master scream his name deliciously.

'Ah. Music to the ears.' As he heard his butler opened his zipper, Ciel braced his self for what was about to come. Then without a warning, he almost leaped up as he felt Sebastian shoved in (with one thrust) his member to Ciel's waiting puckered hole.

Ciel felt his empty self whole again. _Full._ "Sebastian— ah—you're —so big— ugh—so huge —thick!" He stopped talking when his butler crushed his bruised lips with a kiss —silencing him.

'Shit! If I hadn't stopped him, I surely had come. That arousing and seductive voice of his was damn-enough to undone me!' Sebastian thought. Realizing at how his master lovingly squeezed his member to endless satisfaction.

"Ooh —fuck me hard my demon! Make me forget that nightmare! Make me scream your name! Make love to me till I collapsed!" He moaned out.

"Yes —(grunted) my love. My Ciel." As he started slamming in and out, his animalistic speed and senses almost took him. He wanted not to end this but as he increased his speed, their completion is almost near.

He grabbed his master hard shaft and started pumping it along with his thrusting.

"Yes—oh yes —Sebastian!" He moaned out loud as he came hard all over his lover's hand and their stomachs. Later, he felt his butler's warm seed poured into him, driven along with his completion. With a few more thrust, he slipped down and placed his self comfortably beside his master, hugging him possessively.

"Sebastian—I'm still in daze." Ciel told him, breathing hard.

"I know. So is my pet —still in his _tight __little house_." He whispered seductively into his master's ear.

"Eh?" the young earl wondered. But the demon chuckled evilly and suddenly humped inside Ciel, trying to emphasize his point. Then earning a long groan from his almost-worn-out-master (basically from the wild sex before).

"Wha —ah— still —hard —?" Ciel finally noticed the forgotten, and still-oh-so-hard! huge pet of his demon. After mewling, he felt himself being lifted up and was placed at the lap of his butler, impaling him even more.

"Why yes." He grinned at seeing his young lord's lustful face, cheeks painted with blush. His young body tainted by his sinfulness.

"I fully remembered what you told me my love. To fuck you hard. (thrust!) Make you forget your nightmare. (thrust!) Make you scream my name. (thrust!) Make love to you till you collapsed." (thrust!)

"Yes! Please —." Ciel obediently submitted as he felt his arousal sprang again.

"Tonight. I am going to make you come over and over again till you juiced out my love."

Giving his last warning made Ciel shudder. With this—his lover showed him how _adults do it_ _intensely._ Making him almost regret his small seducing mouth for saying it.

* * *

It's the longest chapter I ever had-for now- well I can't just cut it cause it's so friggin''' hot! nosebleed******** really love this pair, and this scene too... hehehe (evil grin)====

Thanks again! mwah! PLS R&R!


	14. Strange Narcisse

I sneaked out from my usual schedule and had gotten a chance to write about my favorite pair!... hehehe (evil!) thank u all for your reviews! I'm inspired! don't worry, I'll find time again to update this. luv yah all! xD

Disclaimer: Not mine! Huhuhu….

* * *

"Lady Cecile? Are you sure that you are able to have some sleep last night? You look somehow —tired." Lady Monique asked her frankly when she noticed him yawning.

"Ah —yes Lady Monique please do not worry. I am all well."

"Maybe my lady has been doing _something_ that made her up all night?" Sebastian suggested, grinning at them like a Cheshire cat.

"Pardon me Sir Sebastian but I do not know what you are talking about." He faced the teasing demon who interrupted their conversation, smiling innocently.

'Damn you Sebastian! Why tease me now?' Ciel angrily thought, eyes twitching, as he glared at him, signaling his demon to shut up.

While Monique stared clueless, confused on what is happening between them. But seeing a frown on her friend, she decided to change the topic.

"Well, it seems that Sir Sebastian had a wonderful night then?" the two stared at her, registering her question on their mind.

"Oh yes!" The gentleman exclaimed, grinning even more. "I certainly had a _breathtaking _(literally) night, Lady Monique."

His usual mocking tone irritated his lord further —making Ciel clench his fist firmly. Surely, Lady Monique made this conversation worse. Not knowing what to do, they almost didn't notice the person approaching them.

"Good morning my ladies. A lovely morning isn't it?" Sir Darence bowed to them and moved closely to Ciel, cupping his rosy cheeks.

"Excuse me Sir Darence please do proceed to the faculty. And please refrain yourself from scaring the ladies." Susanne interrupted.

"Big sister? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the directress?" Monique asked as her sister came into full view.

"I am just checking my beloved little sister." An innocent smile crept from Susanne's kind face; 'They sure are some blind naïve women.' Ciel somehow pouted (too cute ! —To be missed by his butler).

Narcisse glared, but then agreed to avoid further conversation with Susanne. He doesn't want to be with this woman. He had a _certain reason_, a very crucial reason—that happened years ago. Impossible for him to forget.

"I am going now —then, may I suggest, you too must set out to the directress at this moment? She is possibly waiting for you in her office Lady Susanne." He told her in a well-pissed manner that Sebastian knew all too-well.

'Strange.' The black butler and tutor thought.

"Perhaps I will." She replied with no sarcasm on her tone. Smiling lastly, she left the four and went directly to the opposite side of the path.

A sighed was heard from the annoyed gentleman, but he quickly regained his cool as he returned his focus to the goddess-like-beauty in front of him.

"My Lady Cecile? Can I ask a favor from you? Please help me with my paper works this evening on the library."

He nearly whispered so that the Lady behind them surely didn't heard it, but it was clear to the hearing senses of the demon. Sebastian have to stop his self (bearably) not to draw out his claws and fangs —and slaughter the man who's currently touching his lover.

Seizing the opportunity, Ciel nodded and gave the professor a fake smile.

"Good my little beauty. See you later then; I'm truly— not quite in the mood this morning. Last night was awful too." If Ciel's vision is not deceiving him, he will swear that he saw the professor's eyes twitched with fury.

"Lots of paper works you know." He added (obviously a lie) and smiled at him (the same innocent smile he always wear).

"Well I am happy that my beautiful lady is helping me tonight. Later then." With a last bow, he left. Merely giving an attention to the irritated butler in front of them.

'Really strange.' The butler finally noticed the oddness of the professor's action as he snubbed him. 'I can sense irritation all over his soul.'

"Lady Cecile? What did Professor Darence tell you?"

"Helping him out later with some paper works at the library, that's all Lady Monique." He almost snapped it out, for he doesn't want to be bothered by some inconvenient questions from the lady.

"Ladies, shall we head now to your respective classrooms? I believe classes will be starting a few minutes from now." The butler suggested, not forgetting his master's studies (Aaw!). He really is one hell of a butler!

"Oh right! Let's go now Lady Cecile! We're almost late!" Monique exclaimed, almost dragging the little lady behind her—Sebastian smirking behind.

'We'll know what you're up to Nightwalker. _Soon_.' With a last glare of his murderous ruby eyes to where the young man disappeared recently, he then followed his young master.

Less to their awareness, a cold pair of eyes, were watching them—behind the bitter walls of a _painting_. Yes, it was the painting of a goddess —a beauty who's sending flames of desire to whoever will see her.

Teeth gritted as nightwalker clenched a torch of angry flames, holding it near.

"You are mine to be blazed for. Goddess." A deadly sneer escaped the murderer's mad face, staring insanely at the delicate figure of Lady Cecile.

* * *

gosh! if only Monique knew! (nosebleeding) kya!

and-hey! nightwalker, hide and seek must be stopped ok?

nightwalker: make me!

me: sighs*** ignore him please... PLS R&R! thanks again! see u next time!


	15. I am not him

I'm back! and will-soon be gone again- to finish my school reviews... geez... and again thank u to **LovelyWickedDescet**, **sukoi-sugoi **and** nusku** for reviewing my fic... I am so glad... xD

really... thanks for reviewing this... here is a bit of a thriller to my real purpose of writing this fic-you know my summary-if you forgot.. then read it again... hehehe, got a clue already? ok... here it is-hope you like this chapter too- mwahhhuuugsss to all...

Nightwalker: this will never _ever_ be her original story..

me: please stay away from me nightwalker- you give me the creeps!

Nightwalker: fine... (left-into the darkness,... woohhh-)

ENJOY!

* * *

Ciel knew that this night would be now or never. These horrific murders must end.

'It has to be.' He thought, but there was an urge inside him that he must to go back—_somewhere._ Then— remembering his weird dream again, which has been hunting him since the day he and his demon butler became lovers.

**Flashback on Ciel's dream**

It is a moonless night, a deafening sound of calmness made him uneasy. A castle stood on the great hillside, trees towering it from full view and there was an infinite splendor of red bloody roses in bloom decorating its mystic garden._ Yes home._

It is not his Phantomhive mansion but deep within him, he recognizes it —somehow—as his home.

The place was a sight; bringing him serenity in the darkness he had been living for years. Then an outline from the shadows sprang forth —he knew all too well the gaze —that _smile_. He welcomed the arms that had wrapped around his subtle body, whole-heartedly.

However, he sensed something was not right. The embrace was strange but it felt _warm and safe_, just like the way it has to be. But still he can't let go of the thought that it felt so true yet so wrong —yes —it is somehow wrong.

Ciel tilted his face up and was able to meet his gaze. A melting sapphire gaze that was able to see through his barrier —and his soul.

"Sebastian?" he called out. The figure above him just smirked and planted a loving and gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I am not _him_ Ciel—my princess."

"What are you talking about? You are Sebastian Michaelis. My demon lover." He pouted.

"True, I am your lover but _I am not him._" He repeated again, Ciel who's currently—lost in the sea of confusion stared at him with a puzzled look on his beautiful face.

"Soon —you'll understand. You'll be home _again_ with _me_. Forever. I promise you this my princess."

He added then caressed Ciel's pale soft cheeks. When he did this, the young earl noticed that there was no sign of their contract.

'Where —?'

His vision blurred as he fell down. Reality is waking him up from the odd dream. Yes—it was all just a dream, no need to wonder about it, or informed his lover. It'll just be gone —soon. A decision that will be a huge mistake in the future.

**End of dream flashback.**

'Shit! What's the hell is wrong with me?' Ciel sighed, he can't help but cursed under his ragged breath as he whimpered lowly, still feeling his whole body sore from last night's wild adventure.

His butler almost didn't want him to rest. Still insisting for another round. Sebastian's endless endurance totally worn the young boy out as he took him for the 8th time last night.

_Geez._ Remembering their last wild sex was a regret, it's because of his foolishness, now —he will be limping for days! 'Damn butler.' He cursed again. Then he slightly averted his gaze to the approaching butler who's bringing an attractive dress to catch the pyromaniac's attention.

"Master? Are you sure about this? Are you really going to be okay with that pervert?" His butler asked with a too-obvious worry on his voice, and for the 40th time this day.

'Damn it!' Ciel knew how much he was being love by this demon but there is also a boundary for insisting his emotions on a mission. But he can only sigh.

"Sebastian, please —how many times do I have to repeat my words for you to understand? _Baka_."

"But young master —I just don't want you to be in danger again. Just like what happened last night at your room I —."

"Do you still trust your lord with all your heart Sebastian?" He asked his demon butler. Sebastian bowed his head—shameful—at his actions towards his beloved.

"I do young master."

"Then this is an order, _'don't ever let me question your trust again',_ Sebastian." Ciel told him firmly with his lordly voice.

"Yes my lord."

_'What a disgraceful act towards my Ciel_.' The demon butler thought.

As Sebastian motioned himself towards the drawers to get some ribbons for his hair (wig), warm delicate arms suddenly found its way around his waist locking both their bodies together. He managed to turn around and saw his master's peaceful frame as he serenely wrapped himself around him.

"I know how much worried you are to me now, my love —. But please do trust me. Trust also shows how much you love me demon, you know that?"

Slightly taken aback by his young master's gentleness, he gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. He never felt this happy —yes _happy_. That's the word that best suits his feelings right now.

Even if doubt and fear will never leave his mind —he will _always trust_ his Ciel.

"I do trust you Ciel. My only love." With these, he locked their lips into a deep and passionate kiss. Sealing his love with it.

"You still, do know how to play this game right?" Ciel asked him with a mocking tone.

"Yes my love." The demon smirked—baring his fangs in sight, and his ruby eyes flashed evilly. This game will end soon _nightwalker._

"Enter." The door swung open, revealing the beauty behind it. Narcisse watched in awe as the young lady (whom he invited) came in.

"Good evening to you Sir Darence." Ciel smiled as he approached the awaiting professor in the table piled with stocks of books and papers. He sighed, thinking that it will be a long night for him.

'So much for a paper work.' Ciel—out of the blue—heard low murmurs from the young man. Yes —murmurs of anxiety, and the heavy tension around the dim lighted room is grave.

"Pardon Sir Darence? You said something?"

"Milady—you should—no—you must—! Come milady Ciel! You need to come with me!" He stood abruptly, knocking all the books down the tiled floor.

"Sir Darence?! What are you talking about?!" Then he saw Narcisse —clutching a gun with his right hand.

_'Wait—a gun?'_ He thought, not noticing that Narcisse suddenly grabbed him —then he froze in horror. Should he call now for his demon lover?

'Wait—no—its—!' The young boy finally noticed a shadow; making him forget to beckon his butler. He felt himself being grasped tightly from the tall figure behind him—then Ciel witnessed—once again—the face of death.

The dark butler waited patiently, sensing any form of calls from his master. He was ordered by Ciel to stay at his room. He felt useless for not being able to protect him if danger occurs that very moment.

He had to calm his self; he has to fully complete the last slots for this puzzle—this mission. He is now filling every event and the odd evidences he had been detecting a while now.

If Ciel had been asking him he would surely be pissed at Sebastian for not telling him some of the atypical evidences the demon had noticed.

'Keh—but he wasn't asking me. After all, I would never lie to him.' He was able to somehow produce a smirk, picturing his master's cute pouting figure after this mission is over. Then a picture, a mere peculiar event yesterday, all of a sudden corrupted him—sinking all his happy dreaming. Then panic and fear for his lover filled his cold heart.

'Shit!' He suddenly cursed under his breath as he swiftly motioned himself towards the library. Why hadn't he even thought about it?! Ciel is in—_danger._

'Damn you nightwalker!' Now, Sebastian is cursing and unleashing his demonic speed, reaching the library in no time. He barged in and found no one—. 'Where?' he stood—(frozen in fright) in the middle of the deserted room, books all over the floor.

He must go _now_ to his master's current position (sensing their strong contract— he followed the thin thread of their bond) right now or else—

BANG!

A gunshot! He was certain with his demon hearing that he just—heard a gunshot. Not very far—just—under him!

'The cellar!'

* * *

how's that? xD

oh I am sorry if it's quite a cliffhanger... don't worry- i promise to update all this mission-thing and suspense for you not to be left thinking of (odd) events on the next chapter...

PLS R&R guys! i will be _very _and be even more glad to read a lot of reviews from you guys... it really motivates me! xD

see yah next time i update... xD ! lots of hugs for you! xD


	16. Nightwalker

sorry for the long wait guys! I got busy with school- damn. but i am still happy to got this two chapters finished... hope you'll love this one- oh-and thank u again for the reviews guys! namely- **Liz-Nil, Nusku, sukoi-sugoi...** thanks so much guys! mwahuuggss and cookies to u all! this chapter is 'bout revelations and everything! right nightwalker?

nightwalker: great... now im finally revealed.. sucks,...

me: come on... u'll love this... as for you guys enjoy! xD

Disclaimer: as what i am always reminding Kurushitsuji will never be mine... huhuhu xC

* * *

Darkness filled his blurred vision, as he felt himself being drag into the cellar. He whimpered in pain as the scratches of wounds woke him up to reality. Finding himself with the figure beside him (who had protected him back in the library). Gawking up, he saw a shadow dancing across them, making eerie movements.

"No—you? Nightwalker?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"Why? You never expected it my beautiful lady?" The voice filled the whole area with uncanny sounds, then the killer cupped Ciel's now-cold pale cheeks.

"Damn—you! Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" He tried his best to struggle free but found himself being pulled even closer to the mere shadow.

"Such rude actions you show towards your teacher. _Barbaric_. Please, beautiful goddess resists no more. For you will find it even harder for your own good."

"Really?! What good does it do being captured by the ones _like you_?! You stupid shit!"

_Snap!_

Ciel whimpered, lying back down as he felt a heavy hand snapped him down to the solid floor. He yelped in pain as his back hits the wall, breaking some of bones.

"Oh, believe me, it is beyond good! You should be a lot careful in defying me, your fragile body might gave up so easily, torturing your beautiful face won't be that fun anymore."

"If she'll know about this—." He was cut off by the coughing noise; they saw the fainted figure finally regain consciousness, then clatters of chains were heard as he tried to let himself free.

"You—. As what I had suspected—it's you! How could you—how could you kill those—." But a shrieking tone of laughter stopped him.

"Innocent girls—you're supposed to say right? How pathetic!"

"No—you're the one who is pathetic—nightwalker! Or are you still worthy to be called by your real name? —_Lady Susanne_?!" Narcisse said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, yes you should. After all, I am still a lady in this so-called _academy_." Her face full of disgust as she addresses the academy, then showing a flame of torch in front of them and swaying it around carelessly.

"Don't you ever harm Lady Cecile! Kill me instead!" Narcisse warned her, defending and protecting Ciel (with difficulty) behind him.

"As if you could do anything to protect your goddess! Wretched!" Narcisse only clenched his teeth around the corner of his mouth, realizing he could do nothing to protect his lady.

"Why do you have to do these hideous killings? If Lady Monique will know about this—."

"Big sister?" Both captives froze up as they heard someone at the door, and emerging behind it was an expressionless face of Lady Monique.

"Lady Monique! Get out of here!" Narcisse warned her, hoping that the lady might be able to escape her sister's lunacy. But —

_Spine-chilling laughter._

"What the _heck_—are you talking about _professor_? You're supposed to be the one who must escape this nightmare!"

"Lady Monique—no."

"Oh believe me professor, I've got certain valid issues to be here."

_Silence and confusion._

"Like having a beautiful moonless night with the other _nightwalker_." She gave them a deadly sneer, seeing the horror of disbelief and doubt on the two of them. And no one was able to notice the slightest aura of a demon that is around the threshold.

"But how—it is not possible."

"Now, now professor, you should believe what your eyes see."

_Gasps._ Then, within a flash, a black butler was suddenly carrying his master with great caution. Sensing his injuries, he held him carefully after untying both their chains.

"Sebastian!"

"My, my. Do you think weaklings like you can defeat me, and just beat my beloved master to death?"

"How did you find us here?!" Monique yelled at him, totally pissed on her freed captives. "You damn!"

"I just followed the resonance of my beloved's undying heartbeat and bond."

"Well—I guess you can make this dull torments a bit fun." Lady Susanne smirked, soothing her sister. "Right sister? This will be entertaining. Trust me."

"Fine! Don't you expect then—to leave this cellar alive—fools!" Monique exclaimed, still refusing to calm herself.

"I humbly accept this childish game then. Nightwalkers." He puts his master down, carefully on a wooden box behind him then returns his gaze (which now turned to ruby).

"Sir Narcisse, please watch my master for me as I take this within my hands."

"But—." He was stopped at the seriousness of Sebastian's looks, then nodding agreeably.

"As suspected, you aren't just any ordinary tutor are you? You—are somehow protecting Lady Cecile? Are you his secret knight?" Lady Susanne acknowledged.

"I beg your pardon. But—**I am just one hell of a butler**."

* * *

how was it? notice that event coming or not? hehehe(I am really not that evil though) XD

but please... do READ and REVIEW... REVIEWS are so much welcome to motivate me here... ==blushing==

it is just a little payment for effort here plus i'll give u a cookie too.. (evilness)... hehehehe... XD

see yah next time!


	17. Flaming Memories

and this one too- is a bit- (crying) i-somehow got a bit emotional to this one and creepy(all at once)! now i am totally insane.. but read it so u'll know guys... enjoy! xD

Disclaimer: as what I am always reminding that Kurushitsuji will never be mine... huhu xC

* * *

"Big sister! I want Cecile right now! Please!"

"You will have her soon—please be patient my little one."

Susanne gave an assuring look at her younger sister as she moved forward, grabbing a pair of swords from a broken drawer. Then averting her deadly gaze at the man that stood between her and her sister's happiness—then she initiated the attack.

'I will not let my little sister be broken again!' Susanne promised to herself.

**The nightwalker's POV… **

"Big sister! Here—here! I found a Licorice again in full bloom from the gardens."

"Yes, you have. I am so proud of you Monique."

"Uh—is big brother professor Narcisse still here yet?"

"Please refrain from calling him that Monique."

"But—she is going to be your husband right? He said he wanted to have a family with—."

"Monique, he only just—started—courting me. It doesn't mean we're going to be married!" Monique laughed.

I knew my sister saw me blush. Narcisse has started courting me; I knew how kind he is despite of my little sister's physical appearance. Most of my courtiers treat Monique awfully but he didn't.

He is a good man. He even calls her like his own daughter. I am happy that my little sister was able to find a family with him—with us. She won't feel lonely again.

"Big sister, big-brother professor Narcisse told me that there is a certain goddess called Hestia. A Greek goddess."

"Really? What about her?"

"He said that goddess Hestia is the deity of the fire and of the right ordering of domesticity and family. He said, she will protect me and my family. You and Professor Narcisse are my only family left."

"But—she is so beautiful, unlike me. –Whose face was half-burnt from the accident that fell upon our family. I am just an ugly swan like what they call me sister." Monique added with a teary look in her eyes. I pitied my sister, why such ruthless fate must happen to a very loving and innocent child like her?

"My Monique—goddess Hestia will burn every heart that treats you coldly. Then—they will realize soon how beautiful you are—inside." I smiled sweetly to her, assuring her that fate will be somehow—kind to her.

But I doubt that, whenever I leave my little sister to attend class—she is always _hurt._ I know I cannot protect her from the bitterness of life, and I hate myself for that! Why—why must it happen to my sweet little sister?

I always found her afterwards at the gallery—always looking at the beautiful goddess Narcisse told her. Whispering words like, 'help me' and 'I want to be happy', to the painting above her.

If that horrific accident didn't happen to us she might be happy now. Our house was burned down by the villagers who accused my mother of being a witch, me and my baby little sister was sleeping soundly inside till—

"No! Please! Have mercy to my children! They are innocent! They mean you no harm!" I heard my mother pleading to the idiotic villagers to spare us. But they didn't listen, instead they knocked her down.

I scream as I saw blood oozing from my mother's head. I went out to help her but they hit me in my stomach then threw me inside, back to my room. I screamed, still hoping for whatever kind of help might arrive. _But no one came._

I waited for those guys to be back, to imprison us. But nothing happened, strange I know. Are they letting us rot here to death? Then later—I heard shouts from the outside—the surroundings suddenly felt warmer than usual. 'Why? It's already fall.' I asked myself.

The room was becoming hotter—'what is happening?' Panic was starting to control my sane mind. Not too long—I saw black smoke—coming inside our room. 'What?' I carried my sister (who's still five years old at that time).

"Susanne?! Susanne can you hear me?!"

"Mother? Yes mother! I can hear you! What is happening there?! I can smell _fire_ outside our room!"

"Run! You must run! They are burning our house! Escape now child, together with your sister!" I can hear my mother sobbing and it made me cry too— it was very painful.

"No mother! Come here please! We must get out—the three of us!"

"I am sorry my child, I cannot." That was all I heard from her, then there were clatters of _chains_—it made me realized that they tied my mother down with chains. Hatred was born inside my innocent heart that moment.

"Go now Susanne! Save Monique! Ah—!" I heard my mother cried in torturous pains as the flame slowly engulfed her broken body. All I can do was scream because of loathing—pain— and despair. I heard my mother slowly dying, with nothing I can do about it. _I am weak_.

Then my little sister started to cry, sensing danger upon us. In my blurry vision, I saw flames surrounding us, ready to take us too—just like what it did to our mother. But we both inhaled too much smoke, making us loose our consciousness. As I woke up, I found ourselves in a hospital, safely lying in bed. I wondered.

That's when—Directress came to our lives. She told me that the villagers who were responsible of the accident were imprisoned. When the house was burning, they somehow—saved us. But our mother didn't survive the terrible burns her body acquired.

Fire—ate her alive. Fire—gave me a mark on my back—and my baby sister—on her face. It made her life miserable. She was treated like a laughing stock. An _ugly monster_. It made her loose her pride and self-confidence as she grew up.

While I stayed—being admired so much, she lived in the dark—alone. I cannot help her. How could I? _I am weak._ If that horrible event didn't happen! If the torturous fire hadn't chained our fate from being happy! If—wait—

_Chain_? _Tort_ure? _Fire_?

Yes—why haven't I even thought about it? If those evils treated my sister so cruelly yet didn't even know how it was to have a burnt, ugly face— then they must rightfully _suffer_ too. But before I could even do that thing, I must sacrifice my own happiness—myself.

I—I refused Narcisse's love to me. But—goddess Hestia knows how much I love him with all my heart! But I have to do this—for my sister. I sold myself to nobles to obtain a large amount of money. I became their whore. A _slut_.

Narcisse heard rumors about it, he confronted me but I ignored him—I have to. Then later, I felt his disgust to me. He thought of me as a dirty prostitute. I don't care now. _I don't care about myself anymore._

And that's when I met _him_. With his help, I acquired enough money, I had my little sister gone under an operation to regain her lost beauty. It's been years of pain for her but the operation was worth it. And after the long wait. She is once again—beautiful, like a goddess.

We came back to the academy with a new life—a life for vengeance. Narcisse became a flirt to all the ladies inside the academy. Glorifying their beauty and ignoring me. It's painful but it'll gone once my plan will be set in motion.

My sister whole-heartedly agreed to it, loving me even more, I felt somehow useful to ease her sufferings. It made me happy. I listed all the girls in this academy who had hurt my sister's fragile heart.

Then, on the silent moonless night, as our first victim was chained helplessly in this cellar, begging us to spare her—we were baptized as _nightwalker_. A lady, who—before—insulted and hurt my beloved sister is going to pay with her life—with her _beauty_.

I watch my beloved Monique burned her beautiful face slowly, making her taste the bitterness of _hell_. Her eyes stared hungrily as the flame engulfed our victim—melting her icy heart to cries of agony.

* * *

know what I am saying before right? we'll-see u soon- don't worry I'll update the action scenes sooner...with all my _demonic _might... hehehe (grinning) xD

so please do REVIEW guys... luv u all!


	18. Flaming Serenity

hello to all! and I am very sorry for not showing my face for a long time (hiding behind the curtains) I had been very busy with my projects, really... just doing' my responsibility as a student here... **winks** ... okay without further ado... please enjoy this chapter... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and how i wish i was...** sob sob**

* * *

"Oh? Your quite a fighter, where did you learned all this things?" Sebastian asked with both curiosity and doubt.

"Why should I answer you?!" Susanne snapped. She was too eager to kill her pest opponent since her younger sister was on tantrums.

The screeching, clashing of swords and loud bangs of defensive and attacking movements echoed the dark-stilled room. This was getting already to the butler's nerves. No... He won't finished this clumsy fight with this weak female, yet. He wants to be sure first, yes —he must assure his suspicion before ending this stupid game_._

_'But how to make that annoying shadow loosened his barricade for a second?' _Sebastian thought. _'Why, yes.' _A naughty idea flickered his deep musing for a while.

As the fight continued, the other face of the Nightwalker grew impatient. She felt the addicting need to kill a beauty, she wanted her _dead_ now.

"Why don't you just DIE?! You pest!" Monique bellowed, her impatience driving her mad.

She wanted Cecile's beauty, her angelic face —her ear-piercing cries as she melts her into the burning flames of hell. But she couldn't, her sister didn't allowed her to learn some fighting from that evil _man._

But there were times that she would doubt his humanity. Yes, to Monique, he was her savior from shame and grief, but a devil to her older sister, increasing her sufferings more. Yet, she still bends to his will, or else he'll reclaim back everything.

"Patience." She convinced herself again, but her gaze laid fix, as she saw her raven-like professor withdraw from the fight and found a time to kiss Cecile's cold hands, wearing a teasing smirk all-over his face.

"What the —?! Was he trying to —?!" But a towering shadow opposite her, appeared for a second.

"Master?" She weakly addressed. No. Why would their master be here? For what reason?

"I've got you." Sebastian said triumphantly.

Then, Monique's focus came back as she heard a loud cry in front of her.

"Sister!"

As Sebastian attained his goal, he reached directly for the lady's unguarded left side when she lost her balance after the strong kick the butler gave her. Thus, thrusting his sword deep inside her chest.

"Ah!" Blood oozed out her deep penetrated wound.

"Weak."

"You. I knew you were strong —(cough) but what's with the long foreplay you bastard?!"

"My target, as for that moment, was not you." He answered with a sly grin.

"Sister Susanne!" Monique run towards her sister with great panic.

"You devious evil —!" Susanne coughed more blood out from her mouth, she tried to stand again.

"I am quite humbled by your praise. As Lady Monique may have noticed just now, I had my aim." The butler almost said into whispers so his master would not hear them.

" No —the master!" Monique remembered, fury rising to her livid eyes but Sebastian only leered in respond.

"How pathetic of you! You won't dare —." She wasn't able to finish when whimpers escaped her suffering sister who was still holding her sword in a defensive manner.

"She will lose her life, if you would not surrender peacefully Lady Monique." Ciel appeared behind his butler, regaining some of his lost energy.

"Please, surrender now _Monny. _I beg you. For _Sussy's_ own safety." Narcisse almost kneeled, convincing her. But a pitiful laugh came out from Monique's lips, a cry mixed with sorrow and madness.

"How ironic, you're using our pet names now brother Narcisse?"

"Monique." Susanne sighed, pointing her gaze to their own destiny. She nodded. Yes. She understood, the _game_ of tag is over.

"How caustic." Sebastian regarded the forlorn souls who's bound to hell.

"What?" Both Ciel and Narcisse asked in confusion.

"Please back off." The butler signaled them, covering Ciel.

"It was fun, we enjoyed it. How _really _ironic but _very _true, that your death is the sweetest of all. Such kindness you have offered us Professor Sebastian." Monique finally wore the smile she thought she'll never wear again. "But I must warn you, _he _is beyond human."

"Big sister, let us take our rest now." She smiled gently at the figure she cradled close to her, who was now half-dead with serenity.

"Monique." It was Susanne's dying word before Monique set both of them in hungry flames using the torches beside them.

"No! Monique! Susanne!" Narcisse almost ran towards them but was only held back down by Sebastian's strong grip.

"It was the long unanswered wish, the Nightwalkers prayed for Narcisse."

'Their own long-awaited death.' Ciel thought, as he watch the two burning bodies welcome and embrace the angry flames around them, then finally reaching their solitude. The tragedy which once gave them a second chance of life, is _finally _claiming them back.

Sebastian, on the other hand, knew the shadow he smelled a while ago. Yes, it was a foul stench he could not deny. But this is not the time to confront him yet, he must deal with it smoothly to avoid awful circumstances.

'_Brother.'_

"In pace requiescat Nightwalkers." The shadow mockingly bid goodbye to his former slaves.

"_Really_ ironic indeed."

* * *

... :)

Thanks again for the long wait! i am most happy for reviews! :D love you guys!

and I really did appreciate all the reviews you had given to me... :D i am so honored... XD


	19. Ambrose

Hello to all! here is the next chapter! means, declaring that I am really sorry for my long return... hope you'll like it guys! And thank you for understanding my situation Sukoi-Sugoi.. I'm so glad.. :D **sobbing again**(tears of joy)... XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... but I do wish... xD

* * *

Three shadows stood in silence.

"Professor Narcisse."

"Oh, my... I can see the beautiful dawn Lady Cecile." The professor didn't heard him.

"Yes. The burning rays of the sun, waking us up from these nightmares."

"Eternal peace for the sorrowed souls who lives in the shadows of the night."

"Lady Cecile, are you... Will you leave this academy after this?"

"I have to Professor, my life doesn't belong in the light where pure souls belong."

"I know... I know Cecile, it is visible from the deep azure eye you behold. You are the lady who's Hestia's hearth will never reach, strongly protected by the silhouette of Hades."

"You are not mistaken. But unlike the Nightwalkers, I use this contours as my _power_."

"My Lady, yours is the ardent flames of blue. Lovely to look at but deadly, yet, I am most honored to witnessed such elegance, and the formidable will of your fiery valor. I am hoping to be acquainted to you soon my dearest beauty."

"What do you mean professor?" Sebastian asked, finally engaging himself.

"I will chase after the footprints of the shadows set a-fired by Sussy and Monny. I hope to find the answers why a grave tragedy must happen."

"I wish you favorable outcome Sir Darence."

"Thank you Professor Michaelis."

"Someday Lady Cecile, I know that I could be useful to you. Someday, the blazing fires of red and azure will meet again, then I will be able also to understand your tormented soul."

Both were in slight shock with the words Narcisse gave. Why yes... He _quite_ fathom the concealed truth behind them. Then Ciel thought 'a new _pawn_, why not?'.

"I would welcome your promise. In times of my great need, I would seek your refuge." And with the last bow, Narcisse walked towards East, to where his Hestia awaits.

"Sebastian, aren't humans weak? Letting themselves be consume to darkness, just to _help_ a battered soul?"

"Ah. Why yes, my Ciel. In order not to see the important people around him suffer and die again, he would let himself be exploited by evil. Especially upon thinking of saving you too before it is too late, I guess. A pity, I think." Ciel only grunted in responds.

'Too late indeed.'

"But why deny such oath? After all, you would like a strong pawn like him. It's like offering a lamb itself to a hungry wolf." He is sounding more sarcastic.

'Yes, sounds pretty familiar to me though.' Sebastian thought, grinning.

"Ah. I would not regret my every move, for it would be fatal to me, just like chess. I had already lost my sensibility in light yet I am contented to be in the place where my raven knight resides."

Sebastian took Ciel in bridal-style, giving him warmth from the coldness of the dawn.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Take me _home._"

"Yes my Lord."

The tragedy of the Nightwalkers was well compensated and hidden from the public, Narcisse on the other hand, decided to travel around the world for soul searching. For none of them will ever forget the tragic death of the two lovely ladies, flaming with anguished desires of revenge.

Yes, even the Count Phantomhive himself who experienced such cruelties in life. Even he, would go to the depths of hell, and would do the same thing.

"Farewell, Mary Magdalene Academy. May the nightmares the Nightwalker brought to you vanish, as you welcome the new dawn." Ciel whispered.

"Let us head back now to the manor Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord."

As silence overtook the stilled-glass of time, no one had broken the silence. Both, master and butler were in deep thoughts.

'I must know what brought him here. _He_ is not the one who would just merely check on _something_ not valuable. I must know. _No matter what.'_

As Sebastian snapped his former self back to reality, he noticed the tired figure of his master who's taking his deep slumber, and unshaken. He smiled, his lover looked adorable and really childish.

'It had been a long night. Sleep well my Ciel till we get back _home.' _As he cradled the figure closer to him, offering much comfort from the carriage ride.

... A moonless night...

_"Where? Am I?"_

_"Ambrose! I thought you are not going to meet me here. I was about to decide to visit you instead." _A handsome young man happily said while cherishing his lover with a warm hug.

_'Me? Ambrose? Oh yes, I remember now.'_

_"Is something wrong my love? You seemed spaced out."_

_"It is nothing Corwin. Please pay no attention to it."_

_"My love, isn't the moonless night the most beautiful of all?"_

_"I do agree."_

_"Wait. Why do you have such sorrowed face? Did you find trouble escaping again?"_

_"Corwin- there is something I need to tell you. I..."_

_'Wait, what am I going to tell him by the way? I can't remember it but I know it is important.'_

_"Yes my love?" _As I try to move my lips, a sudden shrieking voice came upon us.

_"Lady Ambrose! Such informal act! And your name Lord Corwin really suits its meaning, "The Raven", for acting unmanly! _The old figure in front of them howled.

It is familiar too but it's _cold_, fear overtook me. _'What is happening?' _I thought helplessly.

Not far from the carriage, the shadow followed them silently, like a raven eying his meal.

"Like the tenor of your name which is 'Immortal'. Our love is deathless too, and I will make you remember everything about us. My _Ambrose."_

* * *

So? I bet your working your imagination for what was about to come again, aren't you? :P

well- please do review... it really sets my fighting spirit on fire! hehehe... XD creepy...


	20. His Butler: Vile

Good day everyone! thanks for all the reviews! it brightens me up! :D and hugs for you **LovelyWickedDesce**t and **KuroNekoShoujo**... :P

I will happily grant **Sukoi-Sugoi'**s request... XD... hehehe and I will update later too after my final exam in Logic for the continuation of this... XD

Hope you'll like this chapter too... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and I wish I do... -_-

* * *

The peaceful carriage ride continued, Sebastian thought his master was having a comfortable dream. That was a good thing to know, after all, he had just witnessed a dreadful death.

'_I am satisfied then.' _He said silently.

"Ugh! No more-!..." Ciel suddenly said, his body shuddering.

The butler froze in surprise as he heard his master yelp, seeing him in this kind of state made him unsteady. 'What an _erotic sight.' _Sebastian's body suddenly felt lustfully hungry while looking at his master's petite body.

_''Hmm... Was the young master having a bad dream? Shall I wake him up?'_

Yes, it's been a while now since they've done _it_. But he averted his lewd thoughts from it because he doesn't want to rape his master in his sleep. It would make the little count angry, and his recently been avoiding any arguments.

"Ah..." Another low moan escaped the boy's tempting lips.

'_What is he exactly dreaming about?' _He thought, losing more of his patience from fighting the temptation offered right before his very eyes.

"No..." This time, Ciel was breathing heavily. "Wait— Corwin!" He finally shouted out the man of his dreams.

"What? Corwin you said?" The butler repeated to the sleeping boy, hoping he was mistaken.

"No— Corwin..!"

C_rack!_

The windows of the carriage incredibly shattered to pieces. Yet, it is also still quite surprising that he didn't murder someone out of rage from the sudden revelation.

"Sir Sebastian, is anything wrong?" Their hired coach asked from upfront.

"Do not worry, it is nothing. Please make this travel swift for the master was really tired and he needs a long _rest_ when we reach the manor." Sebastian responded, smiling like a mad killer and crushing the living daylight of the poor old man.

"Y—yes, Sir Sebastian." He obeyed, not wanting to be involved from the growing ire of the butler.

'_And as for you my beloved master. I will make you taste a bit of what hellish and ravage love is like. Ne?'_

His ruby eyes glowed ominously. '_Yes. Later indeed my Lord." _The raven-like man will surely make him reveal his intriguing _dream_ later.

It was almost night when they reach the manor, the three servants greeted them upon their return but only to be surprised by the sight of their master being soundly asleep and carried by Sebastian, nonetheless.

"Is the master really exhausted Sebastian?" Finny asked, looking worried.

"Yes, terribly exhausted Finny. So may you three be kind enough not to cause young master trouble on this long peaceful night?"

"We will Sebastian. We won't be a burden to the master's rest tonight." He responded seriously.

"Sebastian, shall I help you prepare his master's bed? Maybe you are exhausted as well after the long travel." The blushing maid proposed to him.

"Thank you Merien but I'll do it alone. Now I shall bring the master to his room."

He walked past the servants and proceeded to Ciel's bedroom.

"Sebastian is quite irritated today, isn't he?" Bard suspiciously said to the other servants.

"Why have you thought of that Bard?" The red-haired maid asked.

"I don't know, it's just... My hair at the back of my neck all rose up just from the sight of him today. It's like crossing an ominous dog."

"Hmm.. That's weird, I wonder what happened back there. What do you think Tanaka-san?" Finny threw his gaze on the old man beside him.

"Ho ho ho..." Tanaka sipped his tea, not almost caring as usual.

_Later that night... lying down the hidden dungeons of the Phantomhive manor._

A rushing pain suddenly sent signals to Ciel's brain. The agonizing clasps of shackles from his neck, hands, and feet were tightly attached and it was almost suffocating him. The cold breeze, unmercifully feasted on his frail body. It was unbearable, wondering where could his butler be and why was he in such a foul and dark place.

"What a brave master, not calling me even though he is in such conditions?" A chilly voice from the shadows showed itself.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian?!" Ciel bellowed, still finding difficulties in confronting his butler.

"Oh yes. What does _it _mean exactly? I am wondering too." The demon innocently smiled to his now-irritated master.

"You—vile creature! Don't play dumb with me! Release me this instant!"

"No. I suggest we play a _fun_ game." Now, he is wearing the sly smirk his master hated the most.

"Bastard." Now, Ciel was truly furious. "This is an or "...

Much to Ciel's horror... He was, by all means, gagged by his owned loyal butler. Restraining any comprehensible and firm words from his mouth.

"I won't take any orders from you this time _Ciel_. This time, I am your master. You will follow everything I say. Is that clear?"

The boy's mismatched eyes grew wider in shock, not believing the words coming out from his butler and lover.

'_What exactly is happening to you Sebastian?!'_ This question was visibly shown from his eyes.

"You will know later my Ciel. But as for now, I will help myself on feasting at such a delicious lamb offered to my watery mouth. _Itadakimasu_."

* * *

Please do review guys! love you all! :D


	21. His Butler: Ravage

Here it is! as what I've promised! enjoy everyone! XD

Thank you again for the reviews! it made me happy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I wish I do... -_-

* * *

"Ugh!"

The small body underneath the merciless creature writhed in protest. Ciel was trembling in raw pain as his butler attacked his slender neck with harsh biting. His fangs sank on the soft flesh, drawing blood out of it and painting his pale skin with red.

He licked the blood away, tasting its coppery flavor, then cutting another flesh below it. His sadistic self is slowly waking up from every whimpers Ciel is making and the wounds he decorated on his neck. He travelled down, proceeding to his hardened pink nipples which are twitching from pain.

He got himself a bundle of acupuncture pins, smirking and thinking of how he could offer his gratitude to Lau who gave it to him. Ciel now look horrid beneath him, sensing great pain from this.

_'Oh you're quite wrong. It is not pain, it is pleasure my Ciel.'_

Sebastian took one pin and slowly thrust it right to the center of Ciel's sweet bud. He arched backwards, feeling the bite of pain on his nubs. Then his butler added two more, making it look like a crown towering on his bare chest. He was not even contented with it so he did the same to his lover's other nipple.

_'Sebastian you bastard!' _Ciel wailed in discomfort.

"What an erotic view Ciel. I'm intoxicated" Sebastian uttered while giving licks to his pinned nipples, then naughtily played with the needles using his tongue. Ciel couldn't comprehend if he is still feeling pain as the pins were rooted deeper on his nubs. The seductive caresses of Sebastian's talented tongue was also making him hard.

'_That dog! He is actually making me hard from this_.' He blushed in shame for having a wanton body. Yet it never missed his butler's gaze. Smirking, Sebastian looked down only to be greeted by the sight of an erect Ciel.

"What is this? Enjoying ourselves, aren't we? Well let me show you _more_..."

Upon saying _more_, he quickly got a hold of a whip, wetting it slightly with his velvet tongue, while Ciel fussed in disbelief. Then suddenly, an audible _slap_ was heard.

"How dare you servant to disobey your master." Another loud _slap!_

"Ugh!" Ciel could only mewl in respond as he was hit by his lover.

"For this, I shall punished you in order to bend your will!"

_Slap_! _Slap_! _Slap_! Thundering sounds of spanking echoed on the dark dungeons as Ciel finally bowed his head in defeat to the pain and _pleasure_ he is receiving. This was too much, the stifling torture was digging right to his very soul and he can't actually believe that he was, _indeed,_ enjoying this.

"Yes, just like a dog. Making you obey with _candy_ and _whip_."

Sebastian arched down, kissing Ciel's erection in a teasing manner. He watched his master's expression as it change into lust. He decided to swallow it and comfort it with his tongue, giving his slit with tentative licks. '_Very naughty_.' the demon thought, smirking in victory.

'_Shit! If he continue doing this, I'll come.' _Ciel shivered in excitement, feeling his upcoming release. But...

_'What the—?...' _He open his eyes only to be surprised by his butler's action.

"Not yet. Not until I say so Ciel."

Sebastian smiled evilly when Ciel grew frustrated on his interrupted release when he tied his throbbing erection with a ribbon. The young boy could do nothing but to groan in loss as tears escaped his eyes and sweats bathed his naked body.

"Now now, do not cry Ciel, we are not done yet."

Sebastian wet his hands with Ciel's precums and rubbed it down to his rock-hard cock. The count trembled at the sight, when he finally realizes his real _punishment._

'_Fuck!- no!'_

The demon freed his lover's right leg and brought it up to his waist. Then, after a second he slammed right into the tight hole without mercy. No preparation, only definite friction. He cruelly started a fast pace of thrusting in and out of him.

"Mm! Ugh!" Tears trickled down Ciel's, the pain was too much for him. Sebastian did not prepare him for the ravaging intrusion. If he could bit his lips, it might've been dripping with blood right now. His knuckles whitened as he tightly gripped for strength to overcome the unbearable torment.

"Hmm... Tight!" Sebastian hissed in delight. Stretching Ciel's leg further, trying to reach deeper than ever. While his other hand gripped the younger boy's waist in steadiness, digging his nails, cutting the soft flesh apart, and making his blood ooze down.

Ciel's eyes were already pleading for Sebastian's gentleness. Sebastian felt guilty upon hurting his master so much. He does not want to punish him but his demonic urges were overtaking his former self. He finally removed his gag and slowly killed his sadistic intuition. Ciel coughed and inhaled much air, filling his lungs with enough support to speak.

"Sebastian... it hurts... please..."

"I cannot hear you Ciel." He smirked, continuing his now less-forceful thrusts.

"Please... master... it hurts..."

"Very good Ciel." He kissed him passionately, inviting him to play with his skillful tongue. They shared a deep heated kiss, earning moans of pleasure from the younger one as he adjusted his pace in order for his lover to enjoy this too. He averted his playful tongue to Ciel's earlobe and started licking it too from inside and out.

"Ah! There-! Sebastian hit it again!"

Bingo. Sebastian hits his prostate dead on as he slammed back inside him. Their breathings becoming ragged by the minute, and the pace is beginning to fasten as they draw to closer release.

"Master! Please let me come!" Ciel wailed out, doesn't caring of how wanton he is now.

"I am allowing you now." And with this, Sebastian untied the ribbon and started to pump Ciel's neglected erection

"Ah! Sebastian!" crying out his lover's name upon reaching his release.

"Ciel..." Sebastian grunted, when he also reached his peak and released deep inside Ciel's after a few more deep thrusts. The little earl hardly even noticed it when his butler removed the pierced pins from his nipples, for he was still in daze of pleasure.

White blinding spots covered their sights for a moment. While Ciel was trying to regain his normal heart beating, he felt his other leg, two hands and neck being freed. His shaking knees gave up instantly, falling into his butler's arms from extreme exhaust.

"That... was... wild."

"You bet it is my love." Sebastian said, giving him butterfly kisses.

"Wait, now you're being sweet again. Are you mad Sebastian?!" He yelled, his fury resurfacing.

"Look at what you did to me! My body hurts like hell! And look! You made me bleed!" Ciel continued nagging at him while pointing at his _really_ bleeding hole.

"As I've said that was a punishment my love. And rage is swelling inside me right now. My jealousy is making me furious."

"Why?! Tell me what have I done to make you treat me like this Sebastian?"

"Who is _Corwin _my Ciel?"

* * *

REVIEWS are most welcome! Love you! and cookies to all who read this! :D


	22. The Raven

Hooraayy! My exams are over! :D and to share my happiness to you guys, here is another chapter... ^_^

Thank you again **KuroNekoShoujo**, **Sukoi-Sugoi**, **HatakeLuci**, **LovelyWickedDescet **and **ufixox **for making' me smile... d:D

hugs to u all! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji especially the cutie Ciel... :P

* * *

_'How did he know?' _Ciel, despite of shock, was still able to hide his surprised face.

"I— I don't know what you are talking about Sebastian." Ciel cursed himself upon his stupid stammering. The earl has recently been finding himself unable to lie to his butler and it is not good. He is in great trouble on this very minute, or _second._

"My lord..." Sebastian firmly cupped his chin up to face him.

"Ah... Sebastian! It hurts!" But his butler ignored him, instead he gave an alarming glare with his now-crimson eyes. And Ciel could almost swear that the demon in front of him was stripping his very soul, as if _it_ could almost see through him like a mere reflection upon the crystal waters.

"My Ciel..." he continued, not taking his gaze away.

"Lying to a demon is totally futile. And besides, I think you had already learn your lesson upon keeping a _secret_ from your lover? Or do you still want more _punishment_?"

"What?!" He exclaimed in horror.

"My, my... I can't believe that the young master is a masochist. That is a fact to be noted." He is now smiling dangerously again, mad by his lover's denial.

"Wait! Sebastian! Please! It's painful!" Ciel is now weeping again from the strong grip he received from his lover. His claws are making another fresh wounds on the earl's skin.

"Ciel, if you'll keep on denying this foolish lie then more pain you shall experience from me. From your lover nonetheless." He growled to the young boy in anger.

"I am afraid!" Ciel cried out, tears flowing from his reddening eyes. Sebastian, upon seeing his master's dread made him realize what he was doing. He freed his precious master and cannot fathom that his patience crumbled down because of jealousy. Yes,_ envy_ is one of the sins he has been living with till now.

But to actually reached the point that he will be hurting Ciel is beyond imaginable. Now here is his master, experiencing more pain than before. _More pain than he had from those disgusting occults. _He backed away from him, feeling more miserable than ever, and seeing his lover break down again.

"I am afraid to lose you Sebastian because of this." Ciel continued sobbing, and noticed that Sebastian suddenly distanced himself from him.

"Just you, don't you ever leave me... You promised me Sebastian..." He crawled to him, clinging like a pitiful child.

"I won't Ciel. Even to the depths of hell we will be together, I gave you my word." Sebastian embraced him, trying to calm the young boy.

"Please, I need to know the truth Ciel or else I'll go insane." Sebastian tried making him understand his point. Ciel finally nodded in reply. He already made his master pay for too much. _Yes too much._

"Now this game is over. Let me take you back to your room my love, and attend your wounds."

Upon saying this, Sebastian brought themselves swiftly to his master's room and no one spoke a word. The butler could hear audible whimpers of aches as he cleaned his lover's wounds and finally felt being _truly _a monster in doing this. He dressed him in his warm nightgown and placed him comfortably in bed.

'_Fucking pride of mine!' _He cursed, as he remembered the deep-rooted wounds and bruises he inflicted to his lover.

"Sebastian, embrace me. I am still cold."

"Yes my lord." He joined him in bed and gently caressed him. Giving him enough warmth from his soft embrace.

"This may be due to the long exposed body of yours from the frigid dungeons. I can't even fathom myself to be able to face you after that shameless event. I dared to go beyond the contract in hurting you, instead of protecting you my precious Ciel. I failed being a perfect butler of the Phantomhive family."

"Please Sebastian, do not act like a martyr saint. It does not suit a demon like you." He gently cupped his lover's cheeks and kissed him softly, smiling in reassurance.

"But I—"

"You are not just a contractor or my butler. You are, above all, my lover Sebastian. And it was half my fault too for keeping something I mustn't. But if you still wanted to compensate after all, then I'll accept it."

"I will Ciel, everything you ask."

"Ah. But as for now, I will confess but please promise me you won't lose your love for me because of this." Ciel asked him with his childish yet _cutest, _pleading eyes and Sebastian couldn't help but smile upon realizing that his lover feared losing him so much. _'And I, to you too.'_

"Corwin is the man who's recently been appearing in my dreams Sebastian. I know it is strange to experience such a thing but in those dreams I am not Ciel. I am a different person, or to say it specifically, I am a_ woman._

"What?"

"I am a woman in my dreams Sebastian, a young girl in the name of Lady Ambrose."

"Ambrose?" The demon thought suddenly, it is a very familiar name. It's like he heard it from someone he somehow knew. _'Ambrose.'_

"Yes. It always starts at me gazing upon a moonless night sky, wondering where I am. Then suddenly a young man appeared from the shadows calling me Ambrose, saying we are lovers. We are meeting on a garden secretly, away from my family for a reason I do not know yet I somehow feared." He clutched upon Sebastian's sleeve.

"In my dreams, I had feared losing him. Like I had this different me, being in love with him. It was like betraying you and it hurts when I wake up, facing you yet you... do not know about it." He sobbed.

"Then later on, a bearded man appears.. intervening our serene conversation and parting us forcefully. Corwin, the mysterious lover in my dreams suddenly fumed in anger and murdered him to death within a blink of an eye. I saw his murderous eyes flashing with insanity as he watched the old man's dead body."

Sebastian slowly smelled a rising scent of uneasiness in Ciel as he continued.

"I, all of a sudden, felt a rushing sense of deep terror. He looked at me, asking why I was shaking in fright. I slapped him and ran, which obviously made him mad, then not too long I found myself restrained on the flower bed with him on top of me."

"Don't tell me he—"

"Yes Sebastian, he ruthlessly violated me." After saying this, he cried again.

"I was raped by him all over again in my dreams! Almost every night... Even though I know it is not real, still, I can feel the bitterness of being held by someone I do not know because only you could do it. Only my lover Sebastian."

This time, he was grasping into Sebastian, holding on with his dear rationality and crying harder than before. The demon growled in frustration, enraged by this. And feeling more guilty that he actually made Ciel experienced a _real thing_ not too long ago. The feeling of 'must-kill-a-thousand-men' shot his very core as a demon.

"But if I am sleeping with you, my dream changes into something more mysterious yet soothing." When the demon heard this, he was somehow able to calm his self and his weeping lover.

"You should have told me, so that I would be beside you every night to shove that nightmare away. I will do anything for you my Ciel."

"I know. I should have told you earlier but I feared you will get angry and will leave me because I was having a shameful dream with a faceless man."

"Faceless man?"

"Yes, in my dream his face was blurry but his eyes were visible. Visible enough to frightened me. That is why I kept this because it's strange and unreal at the same time. However, I still hope that it will be gone soon."

"It will. Starting tonight. For I shall not be leaving you till dawn comes."

Ciel happily hugged him, assured by his demon's love and promise of not leaving him after knowing it. He pulled him down, started a heated kiss between them. Sebastian responded by moving his tongue inside him in an addictive gentleness. He explored slowly yet seductively inside his small mouth. Moans started to escape from Ciel's, as his body started to kindle a fire of ecstasy inside him.

His hand unconsciously moved down to touch Sebastian's manly chest, he heard him groaned in excitement. He smirked, thinking that he won't care if Sebastian do him again this late night. All he wanted was to be joined again by his _only_ and _real_ lover.

"No my love, you have to rest tonight. The bruises and wounds I gave you were evidently sore, we must restrain for now." He smiled while placing themselves comfortably in bed.

"Fine. It truly hurts though."

"I am terribly sorry for that my love. I won't ever do it again."

"As if I've said that!" Ciel snapped, blushing furiously while Sebastian almost dropped his jaw upon hearing this.

'My my... It seems that the fact of the night is rather _true._' The demon thought, smirking again like a Cheshire cat.

"By the way, my Ciel can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"What exactly is your other dream if I am beside you when you sleep? Is it something _shameful_ too?" He teased, making his master blushed even more.

"If you are thinking that we are doing something _erotic _in my dream then you are strongly wrong."

"Aw... That was depressing to hear."

"Geez... You tricky demon. I said it was more mysterious didn't I?"

"And why is it my love?"

"Because when I call your name you always have this gloomy face, then saying, _'I am not him'_.Which I do not understand well. So by any chance, do you know what does it mean?"

"No." Sebastian was now in deep thoughts, almost lost with those dreams his master told him.

"Mm..." Was all his master's respond, his eyes slowly closing out of exhaustion.

"Sleep now my Ciel." He kissed him to slumber while gazing at his angelic beauty shadowed by the alluring fullness of the moon.

_'I am not him?' _He repeated again.

_'And Corwin means...'_

"The Raven."

* * *

Please do not forget to review... :D thanks! XD

Oh- and **Aurora Hargreaves**... I forgot to thank you for your review... gomme... :)

**_I know... it was totally OOcC_****...** it's just, I wanted Ciel in a break-down situation again- like he did in the manga... :P I also wanted him to be more of a human and a child at some point of his new life with his butler... XD what do u think?

P.S. actually that was the first time I wrote something about s&m so I'm not quite confident about it... but I'm glad u did like it though... :D

I'm still an amateur after all... and sorry to disappoint you that I haven't totally revealed who Corwin is... so just keep on tract... XD


	23. Appearances and Displeases

Here is another chapter guys, hope u enjoy! :D

and thank you so much for the reviews once again! I've put some clues in this,,, maybe about Corwin or something... :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but some of the characters in this fic are mine.. :P

* * *

Today, a peaceful morning reigned among the servants of the Phantomhive family, the place is in complete serenity and no stupid incidents happened. _Bam! _Or so we thought...

"Sebastian!" A tear-filled Finny came running to the kitchen and disturbing a cooking butler.

"What is it Finny? And at this time of the day?"

"Uh hmm —Bard ordered something weird again from his country, saying it was a _boom_!"

"Ah what?"

"A bomb Sebastian, new explosives that would come in handy in the kitchen but..."

They both looked down and unable to face him, this smelled '_trouble_' to the busy butler of the household. He sighed then proceeded to the _elegant_ dining room...

"What —happened —here?"

Or so we thought again...

"Se —Sebastian... I'm so sorry!" A charcoaled-face Merien came into view and was crying in the middle of —to what Sebastian regards as _ruins._

"Ho ho ho."

"As you had instructed me, I was preparing the dining room for the young master's breakfast. Finny was helping me when Merien came running down with a brown package. Actually, I was expecting my order to arrive around this day but..."

"Well —Merien fell down the floor as she came running to us, Bard said ducked and I did so —then there was a loud _bam _after it."

"Ho ho ho."

"I really am so sorry Sebastian! Please don't punish me!" Merien cried even harder.

"Bard, how many times do I have to tell you that, '_no explosives are allowed in the manor_'?

"Sebastian please don't be angry!" This time, it was Finny who's crying beside Merien.

"Geez... it was not that strong anyways, I've instructed them to make it _kitchen-friendly _for my cooking purposes."

"Kitchen-friendly huh?" He looked around again, knowing that he won't make it in time if he will bother cleaning this big mess. It is almost time for the master to wake up and he hasn't done making breakfast yet. He sighed.

"You three clean this mess up... thoroughly yet _carefully. _I will just have the young master have his breakfast in the gardens where he could have some fresh air."

"Yes..." They obediently responded.

Later...

"Master, it is time for you to wake now. A lovely morning is awaiting you." The butler opened the curtains.

"Hmm.. Five more minutes Sebastian, my body is sore. I can't move a single muscle."

"I am so sorry for that young master, that is why I have to clean it again to avoid any infections and I already gave you a ten-minutes extension."

Ciel only shifted and ignored him, finding more comfortable positions to avoid the blinding sunlight. But suddenly he was unexpectedly carried up.

"Hey!"

"Like my master have said, his body sores so I shall gladly give my best services in carrying you anywhere you go." He smiled in teasing way.

"You won't even dare." Ciel glared.

"So shall we head to the bathroom now?"

"Wait."

"What is it my lord?"

"You haven't given me my morning kiss yet." Ciel muttered while his cheeks begin to turn red.

"How rude of me to forget." Grinning, he gave his lover a rather passionate kiss as an early compensation.

"Are we still going to restrain ourselves Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid we have to Ciel."

"What a bother."

_A moment later..._

"Now tell me Sebastian... why am I having my breakfast in the garden?"

"I've been recently noticing that the young master is needing more fresh air to breathe so it's best to stay here rather than inside the manor and be stuck with paperwork. And this is a nice idea to start a day my love."

"Really? I thought you got yourselves into some trouble again, I hope I was mistaken."

"But how could I be a rightful butler of the Phantomhive family if I can't even think of ways to keep my master in good health?"

"The health thing I do not question, but what do you call _that_ one?" He said smirking, pointing to the four servants approaching them with dirt all over their faces, obviously finished in cleaning the dining room.

_'Idiots. Why haven't they cleaned themselves before coming here?' _The butler looked pissed upon seeing them.

"Have you done cleaning your _mess_?" Ciel guessed it.

"Yes young master, the dining room is perfectly clean again." Finny answered happily.

"Ho ho ho."

"Oh... So much for my health then, my dear butler." He eyed Sebastian with a mocking look.

The butler sighed. '_One point for my childish master. What a day to start indeed.'_

"The four of you..." Sebastian is now smiling in a terribly dangerous way. The servants who knew it very well, trembled in fear.

"Yes?" They gulped, answering in unison.

"It is immodest to face the young master with a dirty appearance. Clean yourselves inside and we'll talk for the punishments later. Am I well understood?"

"Y—yes! We are immensely sorry young master. Please excuse us!" They hurriedly ran back to escape Sebastian's fury.

'Now that's a sight I seldom witness.' Ciel gradually smirked in triumph.

But as the servants ran in chaos—they bumped into someone whom they wouldn't expect to see.

"Careful you four..." Said the man.

"Se—Sebastian! But we were just about to clean ourselves!" Merien exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be with the young master right now." Said Bard.

"Uh... wait but Sebastian is _with_ the master right now, isn't he? I can see him at the table. Look!" Finny pointed out to them. And he was totally right. Sebastian is indeed currently standing beside the earl.

_So who is this guy_?

"Ho ho ho?"

"H—hey... If that's Sebastian then who is this...?" They looked back again to the man standing in front of them who strongly resembles Sebastian.

"G—ghost! Ah! Sebastian!" They all cried, running back to them.

"What is it this time?!" He bellowed, totally losing his cool.

"There was spirit—! A ghost who looks like you!" Finny cried.

"What?"

"J—just over there Sebastian!" Merien pointed out.

They both casted their gaze to the direction they're saying then... Ciel froze up, dropping his jaw as he saw the man, they're talking about, approached the table.

'Am I still dreaming?'

"Brother. It's been so long." Said the man who is like Sebastian's reflection.

"You _vulture_... So, you finally decided to show your despicable face." Sebastian appeared to be very displeased by this.

"Please... I'd be glad to be called a _raven_ rather than a vulture _Sebastian, _right_?_"

"Sebastian. Who is he? Or rather _it?_" Ciel finally asked after seeing a shocking scene.

"Allow me to introduce myself Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian whose name means 'majestic' is my twin."

"Twins?!" They shouted upon hearing this.

"I am Michael...which means 'like god', is the younger one."

He locked his gaze into Ciel's bewitching azure eye till he heard an angry growl from Sebastian, giving him a fatal warning. He only smirked in return. Yes...that same old irritating smile Sebastian always wears.

"Please excuse us for a moment my Lord, we have some _things_ to discuss."

* * *

Do not forget to give reviews guys! love you all! :* ^_^


	24. Michael Michaelis

Oh! I hate this! I can't even put the symbol Astaroth and Lucifuge bears... ugh! I really wanted to show you guys, Astaroth's symbol somehow resembles the contract on Sebby's hand... *_* but u can see it for yourself too, u can search it though... :P

so here is another chapter... hope you'll enjoy this one too... XD... love u all! and thank you so much for the heartwarming comments! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... #_# but how i wish...

* * *

Two towering figures were inside a vacant guest room. After seconds of silence and exchanged of fierce glares, a low chuckle was finally heard.

"Eh? Nii-chan? How are you now?"

"Don't play with me you—! What a foul name to use in the mortal world!"

As the two started their conversation, five curious beings were listening to them, crowding on a small key hole.

"Young master, we'll be caught." Merien said in fear. The other servants nodded, dreading what'll happen to them if Sebastian found out that they were sneaking.

"Shut up. It's difficult for me to hear if you're all whimpering in fright."

"Y—yes young master." They obliged.

"Ho ho ho—ssh..."

The voices inside continued...

"But I like that archangel's name! It's cooler than mine!"

"Never again, insult our grandfather's name! You're still very childish and spoiled!"

"Yeah, yeah... And you're still the same old stiff big brother I have. Ble!"

"Lucifuge Rofocale!"

"Yes... Yes... Keep your cool down Astaroth, I'm just being sweet."

"What is your purpose for coming here? I had smelled you already when we were in Mary Magdalene Academy. What are you plotting Lucifuge Rofocale?"

"Please, I don't like using my real name up here. We are not on the palace nii-chan, and besides I plot nothing. I just wanted to see what's your present leisure here, and I do agree that you found a really _valuable_ one."

"I am warning you, hands off him... He is mine."

"No... I can't give you any assurance Astaroth. He is, after all, a cute one. " He said smirking, making Sebastian more irritated.

"Tch!.. So how is grandfather Lucifer and father Beelzebuth doing down there?"

"They're somehow busy, so I got bored and decided to visit you instead."

"How unusual of you, hundreds of years ago you won't even talk to any of us and kept yourself locked up. But now... it seems like your back to normal."

_'We'll my search is over nii-chan...'_

"And you should happy to know that I'm back to normal already, after all I am your brother."

"I know... and the worst of it, a twin brother above all. But still —I know you very well."

'_You're a cunning demon... you will do anything just to get what you desire even if it cost your very soul."_

"As expected from my brother! By the way, Satanachia did not expect you'll fall for a young man. Don't you like his gifts? They were all sexy though."

"I do not have some low appetite like him."

"How rude nii-chan. You're actually insulting the commander-in-chief, our uncle."

"As if I cared. He always had this fetish over young women that I cannot even fathom how he can overcome their awful smell." A loud laugh was all his younger brother could reply.

"Oh —by the way, does your beloved master knew anything about you in hell? On how he got himself such a powerful demon? Amazing kid I admit."

"As if I'll allow that to happen? Only, until we reach the hell chateau though."

"I see but..." Michael motioned to the door and opened it abruptly. The sneaking earl thought he'll crushed down the solid floor but was fortunately caught in time by Michael, while his servants poorly fell down.

"Ouch. That hurts." Merien stood up.

"They're quite some curious fellow aren't they?"

"Young master." He took Ciel away from his brother and glared at him.

"You could have hurt the young lord, you careless fool!"

"But I caught him on time."

"I'm alright Sebastian."

"You four?! Why are you still here? Back to your work, you've been in enough trouble already so expect a real _nasty_ punishment later." He smiled evilly, making their spirits almost leave their bodies because of terror.

"Y —yes Sebastian!" They all ran clumsily out of the room.

"Well... Young count, by any chance, have you heard _anything_ about our conversation?"

"Oh —how I wish but you _demons_ were careful enough to keep your voices low even when having some arguments."

"That's a relief then young master. Our identity is somehow very dangerous when heard by mortals. It stole anyone's living daylights." Sebastian smiled to his pouting master.

"Tch! Demons... So when are you going to leave?"

"Eh? But I already decided to stay here."

"What?!" They both answered in chorus.

"Why yes. I am fond of country side manors, clumsy servants..." Michael continued.

"And a beautiful master." He couldn't manage to get close to Ciel because Sebastian was blocking him away.

"Are you blind for mistaking me of being a girl?!"

"Oh —what I say is true, for I do not lie too young lord."

"_Michael_ are you serious?" Sebastian asked his younger brother firmly.

"Oh —very serious nii-chan."

"You —" Sebastian glared, his calm brown eyes turning into viscous crimson.

"Why not?"

Sebastian was surprised by Ciel's decision.

"Young master you must not make any hasty choices." He argued.

"Oh I am not, my butler. As what I am correctly thinking right now, why not accept another loyal _pawn_? It'll be fun."

"My my... The young lord has been acting more adult now."

"Of course." This time, Ciel is now facing the younger twin.

"I'll allow your stay here, as long as you'll vow to be my manservant Michael Michaelis."

"I will gladly submit." Michael vowed, his dark eyes turning into dangerous yet alluring sapphire orbs.

_The will of hell is on his side._

"A bit of a reminder brother... I won't go easy on you, even if your my brother, I will make you work like a dog."

"Eh? An 'assistant' is rather dignified to hear than a dogs' nii-chan..."

"Stop opposing me Michael."

"Alright." He agreed.

"Sebastian, help your brother around here till he knows _my rules_. Then you may go back to your chores."

"Yes my lord. We are now taking our leave." The twins bowed and exited, Ciel on the other hand, almost had to run up to his library.

Inside the library...

_'It has to be here, somewhere.' _Ciel thought.

He earnestly searched for something —_'Ah! Here it is.'_ _—_he had finally found.

A black leather book.

"The Grand Grimoire. I had always wondered the use of having a book about demons here, till now —."

He abruptly opened it, eager to know the truth behind their confusing _race._

**The Grand Grimoire**

Is a black magic grimoire book that claims to date back to 1522. It was ostensibly published in Cairo by a person known as Alibek the Egyptian. It also known as "The Red Dragon", this book contains instructions purported to summon a demon. And for the purpose of forming a deal with the devil.

"Why would father have a book like this?" Ciel promptly opened the pages, reading attentively.

The royal family of Hell Chateau:

The three superior spirits:

Lucifer: Emperor

Beelzebuth: Prince

Astaroth: Grand Duke

The six inferior spirits:

Lucifuge Rofocale: Prime Minister

Satanachia: Commander-in-Chief

Agaliarept: Another Commander

Fleurety: Lieutenant-General

Sargatanas: Brigadier-Major

Nebiros: Field-Marshal and Inspector-General

Astaroth is a great and a strong duke, coming forth in the shape of a fowl angel, sitting upon an infernal dragon, and carrying on his right hand a viper; he answers _truly _to matters of present, past, and yet to come, and also of all secrets. He talks willingly of the creators of spirits, and of their fall, and how they sinned and fell; he says he fell not of his own accord. He rules forty legions.

Lucifuge Rofocale is one of the seven princes of hell. He is the demon in charge of hell's government by order of Lucifer. He is patient, refine and soft spoken. He is said to be the ruler of the qliphoth Satariel.

"What? They were actually..?" Ciel couldn't believe his self of what he was reading, how could he, a child nonetheless, called such a powerful demon? This was beyond his expectations.

Then he remembered what Sebastian told him earlier, _'Our identity is somehow very dangerous'..._

_'Yes, I understand now... and I must keep this firmly from him.' _Ciel decided to hide the book, for Sebastian nor Michael must never find it.

"I know that answers will come when this chess game is almost over." And with these last words, he left the library and proceeded to his office.

A new pawn —Michael Michaelis...

A loyal knight —Sebastian Michaelis...

_'Checkmate.'_

* * *

Please don't forget to give reviews! :D thanks!


	25. A New Pawn

Oh! I got excited and uploaded it in no time... hehehe... how evil of me... XD

so enjoy guys! thank you again **so much!** for the reviews... :D I'm so happy because of it... XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... I wish I do though... -_-

* * *

As the demons headed to the kitchen, they sensed a sudden yet strong willpower coming from the young earl. They smelled his very soul growing bittersweet. Michael grinned...

"What an exotic meal. A fragrance of uniqueness nii-chan."

"Dare touch him and you'll never be able to go back. Mind were your loyalties and vows lie Michael." He growled.

"Ha ha ha! I know nii-chan, don't worry I am just joking. Why would I hurt a fair soul like him, he is one in a million. And you are very lucky to be able to find him first."

"Very lucky as a matter of fact."

"I wonder what did he just discovered right now?"

"Indeed... We're here."

"S —Sebastian? What is your brother doing here?" Merien stammered, as the other two froze.

"Well —the young master decided to hire another bothersome servant which I do not have any choice. He is childish and spoiled, so be cautious."

"Hey! Nii-chan you're making me sound like an inadequate man." Michael protested.

"Well hello again, I know that I already introduce myself before. So let's be friends okay?"

"That would be great Michael! I am Finny." Said the gardener happily.

"Nice to meet you Finny. So how is my brother as a butler here? He is a strict monster, isn't he?" He whispered to them.

"You bet he is, he is the worst. He underestimates us, especially my artistic cooking. My name's Bard." The cook responded.

"I know Bard, when we were just _small kids_ before, he always tortured me when we were playing a murder game. I can still remember every bit of pain he gave me." Said Michael, looking pitiful.

"What bravery to survive such madness Michael. My name is Merien." Merien answered, blushing.

"Thank you Merien. And do not worry, we'll make it with the five of us." Michael encouraged them.

"Ho ho ho."

"Oh, and this is Tanaka-san by the way. He loves drinking tea." Finny introduced the old happy man.

"Hello there, Ouija-san." Michael greeted him.

"Looks like we're in the same team Michael." Bard responded with full nerve. And they all nodded in agreement.

"We can do it!" They all shouted in chorus, raising their arms.

"Hey you idiots, don't rest yet if you haven't finish your works. You can back stab me later."

They froze in fright, seeing a fearsome butler in front of them. "Y —yes!"

"As for you brother, after you change your clothes. Do this chores in the list perfectly."

"Okay nii-chan."

"I expect great assistance of work from you, mistakes are intolerable." He warned, smiling evilly.

"Y—yes! I am going now." He dashed out, leaving a sighing butler, thinking if his brother will be of help or will just increase his works more.

"Such a bother."

The demon butler continued his chores in an _amazingly peaceful_ way... he was surprised that so far he hadn't heard any noises or cries from the careless servants, or from his newly hired younger brother.

"This is the day." He sighed in relief.

"Yaahhh!"

"Or not." He arched his brow in great _irritation._

"Sebastian I miss you so much!"

The butler knew that awful and disgusting voice. He followed where it was coming. The loud voices of arguing continued till he reached the spacious living room. He sighed and knew that he would be seeing a ghastly scene... And he is absolutely correct —as two joined (by a hug) figures came visible to his sight.

"I told you I am not Sebastian! Let go of me, you... are you _even_ a creature to start with?"

"What are you talking about Sebastian? You are you of course, who else can have such tempting lips and an awesome Adonis body like you? Hmm." A red-haired Shinigami said seductively, squeezing his body closer to him.

"I guess another being would have the same qualities you just mentioned, like my twin for example?" He finally decided to show up since he felt pity for his poor younger brother's sanity.

"Eh? Two Sebastians?! Oh no!" Smokes came out from the shinigami's ears and nose, becoming more excited of this event.

"I love this! Two passionate lovers to fill my cold nights with burning L-O-V-E! Ah!"

"Big brother —what is this vermin?"

"An annoying death god, please pay him no attention and watch out for your lips or he will snatch a kiss from you."

"Hey, Sebastian you're making me the bad one here. I guess I'll just have to introduce myself formally to him anyways." He let Michael go.

"I am the lovely Grell Sutcliffe, the princess of the death gods! And you handsome?" Grell exclaimed with a wink. Michael could only blink, his rationality almost gone.

_'Eh? What horrible taste do death gods have for making this creature their princess.' _Michael thought.

"Oh well... it is immodest not to answer. You may call me Michael and I am Sebastian's younger twin brother."

"Oh! Yes! Even in my wildest dreams, I did not imagine that I would be torn between two lovers. It is so hard to choose!" Grell held them both.

"Hey! Who even said that!" Michael complained.

"Grell you are disturbing us on our chores. If you don't have any acceptable reason of being here then better be gone." Sebastian protested, distancing himself from the harassing shinigami.

"How rude Sebastian! Hm!"

"If you do not want your face to be damage again —." The butler warned.

"Alright! Alright! I came here to visit of course because I missed this household and to asked something!" He pouted _cutely_?

"Ask something? Is it of the Phantomhive's concern?"

"No. Actually —only you demons." They became silent and serious.

"Go ahead, tell us." Ordered Sebastian who closed the door behind them, not wanting to be heard by unnecessary people.

"These couple of weeks, souls had been missing mysteriously. The old geezers —which are shinigami's council members believed that it was a work of a _demon_ because of its flawlessness."

"Was that even unusual? They were probably victimized by some demons for food. What's the fuss?" Michael said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No it isn't." Grell sternly answered. It made Sebastian alarmed, even this idiotic shinigami cannot even make a joke of this case. _'Hell.'_

"We all know the history of the _'Wars of Roses', _right? The two opposing houses of Lancaster and York fighting for power and throne, here in England."

"Of course, I saw how Henry Tudor from the Lancastrian kings defeated the York and ruled England to peace. It was amusing though, great battles and blood baths everywhere." Sebastian answered the shinigami.

"I agree. And on how the princes of the towers Edward V and his younger brother Richard fell and got murdered because of this uprising revolts. Poor kids." Grell regarded.

_'Yes, the two spirits of the princes trap in the tower where me and the young master had freed a while ago.' _Sebastian recalled.

"Well... before the great and last revolt occurred. A secret love affair between a beautiful lady of York and a noble of Lancaster was discovered by Baron Louise, the lady's father nonetheless. In fury of being parted, the young man murdered the York noble and raped his lover out of madness." Then Grell continued..

"A maidservant witnessed the horrific event, told the baron's mistress of her husband's death and her only child's abduction. Because of great influenced, she managed to drive King Richard III to make his last battle upon the rival house but it unfortunately resulted to his defeat."

"The downfall of men will always be because of women." Said Michael in agreement.

"Still —in the end, she did not managed to regain back her treasured daughter. She went past her limits and sold her soul to a fallen angel named Arianrhod who has the power of reincarnation. As a result, the angel agreed and told her that she will immediately kill the suffering young lady (on her whereabouts) and revive the mistress' whole household." Said Grell.

"Well —she of course agreed, knowing that her beloved husband will be reincarnated too."

"More than worth the price in exchange for being an eternal slave of a foul creature." The butler said.

"I agree. So —the deal was done, and hundreds of years later, they were finally reborn on this era. But suddenly, one by one, the certain York household started to disappear. They were not dead since their names were not found in any of the death book."

"So you're saying that their abducted?" Michael asked, which in return, Grell nodded in respond.

"And just yesterday, the revived soul of Baron Louise had gone out of our sight. This was not a good news because once the reincarnated souls, which has a flick of power from an angel's, are gathered and completing a full demonic spell circle, the door of time will be open. Whoever that creature was, he can travel back to the past, renew it, and put the present time in chaos."

"Very bothersome indeed." Sebastian replied.

"Are we one of the suspects? That's what brought you here?" Michael asked.

"I even highly doubt that, I know you gorgeous twins won't do something terrible like that." He said while blushing.

"Then what?"

"Well —there is still a single soul who hasn't been abducted _yet _because of impenetrable guarding. And _he_ is in this manor right now." Grell pointed out carefully, grinning.

"Grell..." Was all Sebastian could muster, turning pale from the sudden unveiling.

"Yes, my dear butler. The reincarnated soul of the Lady of York is none other than Ciel Phantomhive himself."

The princes dazed out from reality for a second.

"So I came here to lend some help in keeping an eye of him, he is important to us shinigamis too. And also a perfect reason to be with you Sebastian —no, now the both of you Michael! Ah!" His face is now as red as his hair.

"You idiotic death god. Let go of me." Michael struggled away from Grell's hugs.

"Michael. I shall head now to the lord's office, please finish this list for me." Said Sebastian, handling him a list of chores.

"Wait nii-chan! I want to guard the young master too!" Michael whined.

"Chill down, Will is also guarding Ciel on his own, somewhere around this manor."

"That fellow eh? Okay Michael, after you finish your chores you can follow." Sebastian swiftly leave.

"Don't worry Michael dear, I'll help you."

"Oh, hands off me." He exited with Grell still clinging to him.

_Meanwhile..._ around the shadows of the manor, two silhouettes silently hide.

"He he he... I've been waiting patiently for this historical event to happen, _finally._"

"Undertaker, you are not only here to observe are you?"

"Who knows... Mr. Spears."

_'Will the knight make use of the new pawn himself to protect his King? Or... defend alone?'_

* * *

please do not forget to review! XD love u all! hugs! :P


	26. Between Kin

hehehe- this is the chapter I wrote, short-term peace before chaos! hahaha how really evil of me... hope u enjoy this one too... :P

And once again- with all my dark heart... **thank u for all the reviews u gave me guys! **it always made me smile! :D

Disclaimer: even though I do not own Kuroshitsuji in reality —at least in my dreams I do... XD

* * *

"Snow..." The young boy possessing a mystic dark-blue locks, mumbled.

"Three days more is it?" He asked his self in a sarcastic tone. _'Then I'll be fourteen, I did not expect to actually reached this age. Heh.'_

When was the last time he smiled and cried out of joy because it is '_snowing_'? When was the last time he can't make himself sleep because of his upcoming birthday? No —those memories were almost gone but the_ pain_ _—_the excruciating pain lingers.

Now, the young Phantomhive, motionlessly watched the snow fall down slowly on the dry ground. He then remembered —his butler. Oh yes —his beloved butler. It was also during the freezing winter when he met his demon knight. _A smile escaped his lips._

"Why must it all happen in winter?" He asked himself again. Closing his mismatched eyes, he tried to picture out his lover. _His Sebastian._

_'Ambrose! You are only mine! Think of no one but me!' _A sudden piercing Sapphire orbs filled his sight. All of a sudden, his windows opened madly, and the killing breeze of cold winter entered his room.

_'That murderous voice! Why was he becoming real as the days passed? Am I going mad?'_

Suddenly, he noticed seven unsightly shadows fighting a sole man outside his window.

_'William?' What is he doing here? I am indeed going mad! Damn it!'_ Ciel cursed, looking outside again, realizing they are gone.

_'What is happening—exactly?!'_ But a sudden stabbing pain from his chest confused him from the previous scene he had just witnessed.

_'Ah!' _He fell down the carpet as a sole feeling swelled inside him, making him shiver not by the cold weather but_—_in fear... _'No— Corwin bastard! Leave me alone already!'_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_'Sebastian?' _He clumsily forced himself up, trying to regain his posture.

"Young master? Sorry for my sudden interruption but shall I offer you my company?" Sebastian stopped for a moment on the alarming scene he saw, then heeded to his master's opened window at once. Anger was now reflected at his usually-stoic face.

"Ciel. I smelled a foul stench of ominous power remaining here." He is now facing Ciel with a dead-serious appearance.

"There is no one here, the wind suddenly blew harder, destroying the lock. You can even see it right?" Ciel said, misleading his worried lover.

"I see... but if something strange occurs, call my name at once. Do you understand me Ciel?"

"Am I a cripple to you? Why are you freaking out Sebastian?"

"I just_—_wanted to protect the only soul I love from any danger, is that wrong my love?"

Ciel felt guilty upon losing his temper to his lover. His aware that Sebastian is just worrying and he is happy for it, knowing how his lover really valued him above all. Yet here he is, scolding him like a dog.

_'Like a dog?' _Spears of sadness strike him. _'Am I always treating him like a dog?'_

"Sebastian... It would never be a mistake. My apologies my love." The young boy gave Sebastian a deep kiss, which the demon happily responded. The butler had always wanted to sneak away from his work and make love to his young lover instead.

"Are we still restraining ourselves?"

"Not anymore." Sebastian suddenly laid Ciel down at his table, restraining him with his addicting kiss as he loosen his tie.

"Kiss me more Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh. But may I ask the young master to where shall I end this _kissing_?" Sebastian grinned.

"_Anywhere_ you like —butler.

"Yes, my lord."

He swiftly peeled away Ciel's long socks and shoes. Sebastian started kissing at his toes, then, slowly licked up to his heels.

"Ah... Go higher!" Ciel ordered helplessly, lust drowning him.

Sebastian's long warm tongue moved up, wetting every spot it passed, as he locked his gaze at his blushing and enjoying master. He went up again to his fine legs then pearly thighs...

"Are you teasing me Sebastian? Well —ah —you mustn't! This is compensation for my aching body you extremely punished." Then a long moan escaped him.

"I am well aware of that my love." As he ventured to open Ciel's zipper...

_BAM! _The lovers were stopped by their ministrations, rather surprised by the loud noise.

"What the —?" Two beings came visible to view.

_'I'm on time.'_ The younger demon thought.

"Michael? Wait —Grell? Why are you here shinigami?" Ciel irritatingly asked.

"Why are you asking? Hey, Sebastian didn't you —?" Grell was suddenly stopped by a piercing death glare from the butler.

"Oh —I mean... didn't Sebastian tell you that I am here to visit him of course. But luckily for me, I was able to meet his handsome twin brother too. Ho ho ho!" Grell perfectly lied.

"You and your Michaelis' fetish." Ciel murmured.

"Hey nii-chan. Isn't it a bit too early to become lovey-dovey." Michael pointed out at their erotic positions.

"Se —Sebastian!" Ciel blushed, obviously telling his butler to tidy themselves.

"Yes, my lord."

"Uh! I'm jealous Michael! Let's be lovey-dovey too. It's more exciting during the day." Grell pouted, clinging more to the younger Michaelis.

"In your dreams Grell. Let go of me!"

"So —are you done making the chores?"

"Yes! Do not underestimate me, I am also **_one hell of a servant_**." Michael winked to both of them.

"I see." Sebastian replied in an irritated voice.

"Interesting." Ciel smirked. Naughty ideas are now playing on his mind again. He walked towards Michael, pushing Grell aside.

"Hey, you kiddo!" Grell snapped.

"A perfect resemblance, show me more of your ability Michael."

"I shall gladly oblige." Michael bowed, kissing his hand in submission.

"My lord, how many times do I have to tell you, not to tempt a devil?"

"Jealous, my demon?" Ciel teased.

"Oh." Sebastian smiled nastily. "Quite well, my Lord." Then Sebastian snatched Ciel away from his brother and took him in bridal style.

"What is this butler? You will dare punish your master again?"

"Indeed, after all —I am still your _only_ **_'one hell of a butler'_**."

"What an insolent dog to disobey my leash."

"Eh? More than insolent _Ciel_." They vanished within the gloomy corridors, leaving a pouting Grell and a _furious_ Michael.

"There they go again, burning with passion. Ciel really knows how to tempt a demon. I guess I should ask some advises from him... what do you think Michael?" Said Grell, blushing and excited.

_"I will_ _have him back brother." _Michael whispered. His sapphire orbs glowing in great wrath.

"Eh? My Michael, you said something?"

"Nothing."

_Not far from the manor..._

"Oi... William, what happen? Ominous beasts got you?" A smirking man dressed wholly in black asked.

"Those pests were quite strong, _his_ dogs are well-trained." William panted, tired from the previous battle he had.

"Oh yes, I thought the earl was going to be abducted by them. Luckily you came swiftly and took care of his visitors. That fiend has taken a very bold move of striking another demon's realm in broad daylight."

"Whoever that _vile_ creature was, he was obviously obsessed with power."

_'Or rather_ _—obsessed with a soul.' _thought Undertaker, silently observing an upcoming clash between kins —between _ravens_.

_'Three more days to go indeed_ _young earl._

But behind the contours of brief peace, a dire scheme is uprising...

"Adored Prime Minister —our grave downcast upon failing your will." Seven ominous demon spirits gathered in front of their master, bowing for his forgiveness.

"You useless ignoramus filths! Was a shinigami not enough to be handled by seven dimwit demons?! And you had let the rare chance in getting _him,_ slipped!"

"Adored Lord Corwin —we plead for another chance to appease your anger upon us."

The silhouette of their superior stood up and walked slowly towards them. His eyes flickering beyond fury. As he reached out his clawed hand to them, blood dripped down their faces as wounds of deep cuts inflicted pain upon their senses.

"M—my Lord!" They cried out in agony.

"One more thing —I forbid to be called by my former mortal name till my _lady_ is here. _Ne_?"

"Y —yes! Most adored lord!" They responded as their pain diminished upon being freed from their master's displeasure.

"Leave."

"Yes your highest..." The seven demons vanished within the darkness, leaving the melancholic silhouette alone.

_"I will break your contract_ _frater meus." _The tormented soul vowed.

* * *

please kindly review! and I would be very glad if u could share some ideas for this fic too because I love interactions between us... ^_^ hugs 2 all!

P.S. frater meus (latin)- brother... XD oh geez!

hehehe...


	27. His Butler: Envy

Yay! I thought I wouldn't make it in time! whew! :D

so here is another chapter guys! oh- I honestly followed some requests from one of my reviewers and I am glad to give it... :P

**Thank u so much again for the reviews!** hugs to u all... ^_^ it made me really, really happy... :D

Disclaimer: I own Kursoshitsuji in my dreams! xD

* * *

"Sebastian! Why are we here?! I thought we're going to my room!"

"Didn't I tell you my lord? _This _is your punishment." The butler mocked on his embarrassed master, who's now fighting him, trying to escape his maddening punishment.

"But this is the kitchen! And on top of that—why at the kitchen table?!" Ciel exclaimed in horror.

"Why not? Isn't it more arousing than the usual _'bed scene'_? My lord?"

"You sly demon! Let go of me! Or —!" Now, both Ciel's arms were perfectly held tight by his lover. Making him struggle less.

"Or what my lord? You'll order me stop? Shall I remind you of what happened last time, back at the dungeons? I can _do that _again..." Sebastian smiled playfully, making him remember that he was —actually gagged to silence.

"You —" Ciel can only glare in return.

"A very obedient boy. Now shall I administer my punishment to you?" Sebastian countered, removing his white gloves.

"No! Wait! Someone will see us. The servants will —"

"Do not worry, I strictly instructed them to clean their mess at the garden. They won't be back for an hour or so..." He moved down, teasingly nipping Ciel's ear, peeling his body from clothes.

"Ugh —no!" He protested but his mind was failing to oppose his betraying lustful body.

Sebastian's other hand started touching down at his now-naked body. Making paths of searing touches, poor Ciel could not do anything but moan in respond at Sebastian's _majestic_ hands.

"Hmm —isn't this wanton body too honest? It is getting hotter already by the minute I touched it."

"Se —Sebastian!" The young boy was now writhing in desire, he clumsily moved his little hand and ventured to touched Sebastian's still-clothed chest but was stopped.

"Not yet —I still have to punished you, right my Ciel?"

"W —what?" He groaned in frustration.

"It was a bold move to flirt to another demon —especially my brother —_in front of me_. It makes me nastier you know." Upon saying this, he took a couple of steps back from the table, and making Ciel more screwed up from his growing urges.

"Sebastian —come back here! Don't tell me that _this_ is my punishment?"

"Quite —my lord... I will only continue if you _touched yourself_."

Ciel dropped his jaw out of great shock. What was his butler been thinking?!

"What?!"

"My master was becoming deaf now, wasn't he? My love, make me arouse by touching yourself. Seduce me to make love to you, then I'll continue to make you feel good." Said Sebastian, smirking, his now-visible fangs decorating his tempting lips.

"Bastard! As if I'll do that!"

"Oh you will, Ciel." The demon's voice was now in a low seductive tone, making the boy's body shiver more in longing.

"You really wanted to continue right? You wanted to feel my hands caressing your back, my lips giving you a deep kiss, my tongue licking your slender neck..." His butler continued.

"Cheating bastard!" Ciel blurted out, his lover really knows how to make him submit. His rebellious self is fading slowly, melted by his lover's enticing words.

"Come on my love —I know how you long for my teeth to nip your aroused pink nipples, how you craved for this sinful mouth to engulf your excited erection."

"You —sly! Ah!" Ciel went past his rationality and answered his aching hot body, now his hand moved down to his throbbing erection. He touched its tip and clumsily jerk his own self. He moaned loudly, his little body could not endure it any longer.

"Yes... that's it Ciel. Pump yourself harder— oh, and do not forget your nipples too. It's dying for your other hand's attention." Sebastian commanded, enjoying the rare sight.

The younger one followed, he gently caressed his other nipple then pinching it to its peak of desire. His whole body was now shaking madly, drowned in lust. His other hand pumping his hard-on faster in graceful rhythms.

"My my... enjoying ourselves aren't we, my lord?" The demon asked, grinning evilly.

"Se —Sebastian... please! I could not —ah!"

"Almost at your limit? Heh. But it seems you can follow orders quite well too. Now tell me young master, do you want my big hot rod inside your naughty hole right now?"

"Y —yes!"

"The —_mine_ I shall give you fully." He approached the table to where his lover lay, pleasing his sight magnificently. He slowly unzipped his pants and got himself a strawberry syrup. He lubricated his well throbbing erection as to not harm his lover when entering him.

"H —hurry! Sebastian!"

"What a very impatient lover. Neh?"

But as Sebastian dared to make a thrust —upcoming voices echoed the hallway. Ciel almost shouted in shock, luckily Sebastian's swift hand silenced him.

"Ouch! Cleaning that large garden was damn tiring! That Sebastian!" Bard complained.

_'Shit!' _Sebastian cursed under his breath, yet, he calmed the panicking eyes of his master with a nastier smile. _'Of course we will still continue this, Ciel.'_

"But at least we finished it neatly this time." Merien replied.

"I'm hungry!" Finny protested, stomping his feet as they head to the kitchen.

"Eh? The kitchen table is quite messy. Isn't it?" Merien wondered.

"Ssh —someone was here. The kitchen would never be left messy without someone doing it." Bard sighed, talking to the other two, seriously.

Meanwhile, in the big cabinet, hides inside the lovers. Silently observing the three servants in between its key hole. Sebastian sighed... he hated being disturbed, especially on the good part.

_'Wait_ _—why not continue the good part then?' _The demon wickedly thought.

He comfortably placed Ciel in front of him, parting his butt-cheeks. Ciel gasped in surprised, glaring at him.

"What are you doing, you bastard!" He whispered.

"_Continuing,_ my love." His butler answered perversely.

"They will hear us!" Ciel angrily protested.

"Only if you make noises." Then a forceful thrust made the younger one leaped. He muffled his cries with both his hands as his demon lover continued plunging inside him mercilessly.

"Very good. Keep it low, my love." Sebastian said, giving his slender neck with licks.

"Mm-ff!" Ciel replied pathetically.

"Wait... you heard something?" Bard asked, intently listening.

"Hear what?" The maid questioned him.

"I just heard some noises."

"It must be my stomach, I can hear it growling myself. Hu hu hu! Let's just go and find Sebastian! Please —I am so hungry already." Finny sobbed, dragging them both out.

"Okay! Okay!" Bard exclaimed.

As the noises of footsteps subsided, the count sighed in relief.

"Oh —finally the pests were gone."

"You! We were both at risk on being discovered! Still you —ah!" Ciel was cut off from his nagging as Sebastian thrust deeper, continually hitting his prostate as he fasten his pace.

"What was that again, my love? _I _a_m quite busy here._" He answered cheekily, relentlessly penetrating his lover and pumping him rhythmically at the same time.

"You —! I'll remember this! —Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, climaxing on his butler's hand.

"Of course you will." Then with a low groan, he too, reached completion, pouring his seeds inside his delectable Ciel.

"You are amazing today, my love. Was it because of the risk of being discovered made you more aroused?" Sebastian continued, teasing his worn-out lover.

"You demon —bring me back to my room already! I wanted to bathe my sticky body!"

"Yes, my love." He gave him a passionate kiss, again, earning a moan from Ciel.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too Sebastian. Only you." Ciel responded, his face red as tomato.

As they ended their fiery escapade, the demon butler brought themselves to his master's room.

"Sebastian. I will take my bath alone."

"Eh? Why all of sudden, my lord? Please let me offer you my assistance."

"No. I do not want to be tempted again while bathing."

"Oh. Am I really that addicting, young master?" Sebastian teased.

"More than you thought, you cunning demon." Ciel replied, then headed to his bathroom.

_Knock. Knock._

_'Who_ _—?' _The butler wondered, opening the door.

"Michael? Is there something you want?"

"Is the master alright? I am worrying for his safety."

"Do not worry. It is _I _who is guarding him."

"I know. You are capable of everything. Then it somehow made me think that you were at fault at her lost soul."

Sebastian growled in sudden anger, crimson eyes glaring at his younger twin.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not know what you're talking about. I did not steal anyone from you!"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been watching her from a distance. Envying me!" Sebastian can also see the rising fury within his brother's now-sapphire eyes.

However, out from their knowledge a single shadow from the enemy's realm slipped past... as the young head of the Phantomhive took his bath, the unsightly silhouette appeared in front of him.

"My lady —you shall come with me."

"Who are —mm-ff!" The young Phantomhive helplessly struggled between the creature's strong grasp, disabling him to summon his demon knight.

_'Sebastian.' _Was Ciel could only thought as his consciousness fades.

"I told you that would not betray my own brother for a shallow reason."

"Shallow eh?" Michael weakly smiled. "I am envious of you now, brother."

"Brother?" Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian!" The twins draw their gaze to panting shinigami approaching them.

"What is it Grell?"

"Will! —William's defenses failed! A single enemy had slipped into the manor!"

"What?!" Sebastian bellowed, hurrying to the bathroom where his master is currently in.

"Ciel!" He cried —but found nothing... Only the lingering scent of his master and a foul demon.

_'Wait I knew this scent.' _He sniffed again. _'This is from one of the slaves of_ _—.' _As he came to realize it... it was _indeed_ too late.

"Michael!" He looked back, only to find a wondering Grell. And a missing Michael.

"Why are you shouting at your brother?! It is not good Sebastian. Right Michael? —Huh? Where is he? He was just right beside me —."

"You cunning —!" Sebastian snarled in outrage. Then remembering his brother's last words.

_"I am envious of you now, brother."_

"Why didn't I realize?"

_'Checkmate... my dear knight.'_

* * *

Do not forget to Review guys! I am inspired because of your support! :)

and kisses to all!... don't worry i always brush my teeth... hahaha... joking'! XD

so how was it? :D R&R please!


	28. Reborn Memories

Sorry- I forgot to update earlier... it's just I enjoyed reading too much 'something' I could not tell u hahaha! joking' only! XD

hope u enjoy this one too... i made it to complete some of the missing puzzles... :P

and again- **thank u so much for the reviews!** :D please... continue to support me till the end of this fic... ^_^

Disclaimer: I could never own Toboso's great Kuroshitsuji... :)

* * *

"Oh no... we're late Will. I think that fiend got what he wanted." Said the Undertaker as they approached the raging butler.

"Those bastards! They are quite organized when they attacked today." William responded, as his wounds occasionally gave him stabs of pains.

"Maybe they are horribly punished from failing yesterday... I bet they've got an ill-tempered master."

"Will —Undertaker... Ciel is gone." Said Grell, trying to calm the demon butler beside him.

"We know, it's all visible from the demon's furious face." William replied.

"So now... dear butler, what'll you do? The world is a bit big to find him right on time."

"I am well aware of that Undertaker."

"But truly, how naïve of you not to doubt your brother before."

"I know. Very foolish of me."

"He is quite obsessed isn't he? By any means, you do have some clues as to where to find your precious master right? After all, the abductor is your twin."

"What?! My Michael?! Why would he do that?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? He wanted power. It's their normal immoral doing, Grell." William answered, with disgust about demons, all over his face.

"I am greatly humbled by your praises. However —I shall start finding my master now."

Then the butler is gazing at an old man behind the shadows.

"Tanaka-san, I shall be off to retrieve the young master. Until we got home safely, please watched over the manor and those clumsy servants."

"I understand." Tanaka was now back to his formal self, all aware of the danger happening.

"Wait! We'll come of course! I want to know the real reason why my Michael would do that!"

"Foolish Grell. Are you deaf and did not hear what I've just said before?"

"I highly doubt that Will. It is not of power that made this event over the edge."

"What would that mean Undertaker?"

"Mean eh? I wonder... it was because of this _vicious love_ these mighty demons got involved in."

"Tch. The three of you —though, I don't mind tagging you along but I am still considering you as burdens if you'll bother my search." The butler warned.

"Of course we won't dear butler. He he he." As the sun sets to rest upon the growing shadows of the mountain, four shades silently pranced their way to the thick forest, searching for any clues on the abducted beauty.

"Wait Undertaker, about what you said a while ago. You do know the reason behind this turmoil?"

"Oh —quite. I've been their number fan. He he he. I witnessed almost every _bit of it_. Do you agree butler?"

He laughed eerily at Sebastian who's in front of them, leading their way to the possible places they could find his master.

"Please, do hold that sly tongue of yours so-called _fan_. I am in no mood of your mocking."

"Sebastian? He is very angry isn't he?" Asked Grell, terrified by Sebastian's fury.

"Who wouldn't? His beloved master was seize right under his nose. All demons valued their pride so much." William replied.

"Isn't this part a bit familiar already, Sebastian?" Undertaker teased again.

_'Familiar? Those memories before seemed to be just a dream though. Because I decided to forget it_ _—to forget the pain. But I think it is time to reminisce it again. In order to answer my present questions, I must remember and understand my past.'_

Then he opened the memoirs of his past, it started rewinding inside his mind like a death god's cinematic record play, and opening his eyes to the hellish truth, once again, that he had buried along _her_ grave a long time ago.

_The Demon Butler's POV_

I am here again, silently watching this fair young maiden picked flowers. I know how much she loves white roses for I had witnessed how she lovingly took care of them. The enchanting rose blooms could never matched her indescribable beauty, it was so pure and innocent like her brilliant azure eyes.

She had this long deep midnight blue locks, gracefully swaying along the mild breeze. Her pearly skin shining brightly under the rays of the sun. And how could I miss her pink lips as it gives warm laughter? She had this fragrant smell I had never encountered before, no mortal woman or even goddess could forge such divine beauty.

But she lives in the light, while I linger in these gloomy shadows. And I would never drag her here just for my selfish desires. I am contented to see her happy —even if a day will come that she will be held by someone's arms. _I would endure it._

"Uh? Excuse me dear sir but would you mind returning my dog's ball? It rolled under your feet." I froze up, realizing, whose voice woke me up from my deep thoughts.

Wait —the lady was really talking to me?! What shall I do? She will see my ugly face. No —I won't let her fear my monstrous face.

"Dear Sir? Are you alright? Why are you hiding in the dark shades of this tree? Come in the light." The young lady requested, smiling at me, a creature she was unaware of.

"I am sorry my lady. Here it is." My hands were shaking as it held out, able to touched her soft hands. Then I saw her blushing upon seeing my fake appearance. But I could only smile, guiltily, I am deceiving her —yet what choice do I have?

"Sir —it is the first time that I saw you here in the gardens. Are you a friend of my father?"

"Well —I am..." How can I explain this? I couldn't let her know that I've been stalking her.

"No! Young Sir —why exactly are you here? In the realms of your enemy? Are you wishing for an early death?" She suddenly gasped, looking more worried.

_'Wait? What is she talking about?' _Then too late that I had noticed, I am holding a _red rose_. I honestly loved red roses, its red bloody color, and its luscious elegance hides it's thorns underneath. She must have mistaken me for a Lancaster noble.

_'Yes. The long historic War of Roses.' _I sighed, how troublesome indeed.

"My lady believe me, I will not harm you."

"Do not worry, I can see it within your sincere scarlet eyes, sir." She smiled to me again, a very fortunate day has been granted to me.

"Lady Ambrose? My child? Where are you?" Crap! Someone is coming!

"Oh no, it's my father. Let us hide!" She said, grabbing me by the hand as we ran off hiding around the bushes.

"Lady Ambrose! Where is that child again?! Why must she disobey my words on not going to the gardens at a dangerous time like this."

An old man's figure came near to us. We almost held our breaths in, to prevent any noises. We are now seriously looking at each other, then later, throwing playful smiles.

"Arr-ff —" Oh I almost forgot that she has a dog with her.

"Ssh! Quite Sebby, or my father will hear you." She hissed, silencing her pet.

"Oh! I am tired of this hide and seek she's playing!" Then his footsteps subsided, we both sighed in relief...beads of sweats visible on our foreheads. Then I heard a heartening laugh from the lady I admired most.

"That was close! Whew! I thought we're done for! You are a very bad dog Sebby, do you know that? You almost put us in trouble." She said, giving her dog a nag.

"What a brave act my lady. Risking yourself in helping an enemy?"

"Nonsense with that enemy thing you say. I can see the gentleness reflected in your eyes dear sir. I trusted you meant no harm to me." In hearing this, I was moved. I know a vile creature like me should not be feeling this — but I couldn't stop myself.

I had desired for so long to touched her, to be close to her like this, to be able to talk with her and _to hold her too_. Ever since I had witnessed her birth on the moonless night of December. Yes —is this what humans call_ love_? _Indeed._ I finally felt something like this aside from the deadly sins I had been living for some time now.

My hand, unconsciously moved on its owned, tempted to feel her soft skin — as I cupped her cheeks, she blushed even more, then shyly looking away.

"Dear sir... I know it might sound weird to you but I am somehow comfortable with you. It's like I had known you long enough to trust you like this."

_'Yes, maybe you had known me_ _—just not aware of it— as I hide within these shadows, silently watching your every step. But it may creep you out.'_ I inwardly smirked.

"Who knows my lady." Then, on not being able to control my urges, I had finally kissed her supple lips with mine, feeling her warm breath. I can see her somehow shocked expression underneath. I know, being kissed by a stranger is maddening. _After this, she will hate me. _But still, I am happy. At least for the first and last time I was able to kiss her.

"S —sir... You — I?" She is stammering, unable to find the right words. _How cute._

"Forgive me my lady. I —"

"Ambrose! I know you are just here somewhere in the garden! Why'd you always make me and your father worry?!"

"Oh no... this is bad! It's my mother. She is very angry now."

I quite know how she feared her mother well. I patted gently her shoulders, signaling her to end this little game of hers. She nodded in agreement.

'There it goes. At least we've meet personally, for once.' I thought sadly. But when I was thinking that she would just leave —I was _surprisingly wrong_. She suddenly, and boldly gave me a chaste peck on my forehead. Making me dazed out from reality, for a second.

"Meet me here tomorrow night, dear sir. That was my first kiss you had just stolen so take responsibility of it. And I would require a valid reason for it too." She said, smiling sweetly before she emerged from our hiding place.

"There you are! Let us go back inside!"

"Yes mother."

Let hell take my eyes out, as I swore she looked back at the bushes where I currently lingered before they left.

How fortunate of me! I descended back down to Hell Chateau with strange feelings bursting out of my chest. Is this what they call happiness too?"

"Astaroth? You finally came back. Have you had your fun again this time?"

"Grandfather." I gave the most powerful demon a bow of respect, Lucifer.

"I had been noticing that you're greatly attracted on visiting the mortal world. Is it because of a peculiar soul? My dear child?"

I can only nod in respond, I know I could never lie to him and I would never too, because, above all, I trusted my grandfather the most. Even more than my father, that would make that old demon pissed if he knew that.

"Shall I congratulate you then? Do you plan on bringing her here?"

"No! I would never do that. She doesn't belong here grandfather."

"Oh I see now... do not worry I respect your decision my child. But I am reminding you, to not fall deeply if you do not want her in the realms of darkness. It may —someday —cause your downfall. And I do not want that to happen to my favorite grandson."

"Thank you grandfather. I am most honored."

"I am so proud of having you— unlike your younger twin who is still very spoiled." He sighed.

"Brother! Grandfather!"

"Speak of the devil._ Literally. _"

"What's with the serious discussion? Can I enter?" I saw an excited grin on my younger twin brother as he approaches us. True that he is my uttermost reflection but we differ in traits. My grandfather was right. He is still a spoiled demon.

"Lucifuge Rofocale it is only exclusive for us." My grandfather coldly snapped, making Lucifuge pout.

"Father. Not fair is it?" Oh, and father was here too? So he is with Lucifuge. I know how my father treasured my brother more than me. But I don't care though. After all, I have my grandfather's favor.

"Beelzebuth. Where have you been? I am becoming busy with so much work. You must help me out of it."

"I will father. We've just only visited the world and had a feast with Satanachia pets."

"Laziness. Let us go now." They left hurriedly.

"Hey, brother! I can tell that your aura is pleased? Something good happen right?"

"Indeed."

"Me too! Something good happened in the mortal world when me and father was having a stroll! An exquisite young soul of a lady caught my eyes! And father said I totally got a really big fish."

"Really? Congratulations then —knowing your flavor, I bet she was so damn seductive? With great woman figures, right?"

"Nope! Actually she's more like a little lamb. Pure and unbroken."

"What a surprise."

"I know, her delicate body only makes me want to ravish her more. I know she'll fall for my fake looks. I saw it when she took a glimpse of me and suddenly smiled."

"Who wouldn't fall to such a face? Poor soul she was, being spotted by you. Now she is in great trouble being targeted by a spoiled demon like you."

"Heh. I will just drown her to the everlasting lust when I bring her here. And father likes her, saying he will support me to persuade her."

"As expected from you." As I was about to retrieve to my room.

"Wait brother! I wanted you to see her too! Come with me tonight!"

"I will try my best to find time." I know, spoiling him a bit won't harm his usual cunning self.

Later that night, I decided to fulfill my promise to my twin before I meet my beloved. But as I reached the place, I got surprised. Isn't this Ambrose's gardens? Why here? Then I suddenly heard whispers of affection not afar. And as I turned to investigate. I almost lost my mind as I saw my younger brother and my treasured Ambrose kiss in front me.

I growled in anger, as I was about to reveal myself from the darkness, I was stopped by a familiar grip. Then I turn to realized that it was my father. I glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this father?! You knew how much I treasured that young lady ever since she was born yet you —!"

"How could I refuse your younger brother when he asked for her? He fell to her at first sight. Just let him have her, you can find another suitable young woman. Just let your brother be, can't you see he is very happy right now? Especially when she returned his feelings of affection."

"Affections I rightfully owned! She does not know that I am not him!"

"Astaroth! Obey your father's wishes just this once! I won't bring this discussion anymore! Besides, you don't planned on having her forever right? So why must waste her on some mortal man? Your brother is more deserving!"

Then with just that, he disappeared. I loathed myself for being so slow! On how I was defeated easily by my brother. I guess, it is really my fate not to own her for eternity. _How ironic. _When I returned home.

"Brother?! Did you see her?! What do you think of her?!" Lucifuge asked me excitedly.

"Quite a catch indeed brother." I am now fulfilling my father's wishes, because it never crossed my mind once, to disobey him. I gave Lucifuge a forceful smile, then continued...

"I am aware of her delicateness so please, do not ever hurt her. Can you give your older brother that promise?"

"Yes, I promise nii-chan."

And my brief happiness ended, as I handed my Ambrose to him, I wish her happiness. I know my brother can become a bastard sometimes but I know she'll be able to change her like what she did to me. I was left alone again in these dark tunnels, silently watching her smile and laugh lovingly with my brother. _At least I am contented._

As I took off my sight from her for a while and descended back to hell to heal my agonizing self — I had never expected a day would come that I would see her broken body lying, surrounded by a pool of red, red blood.

"Lucifuge Rofocale?! What have done to her?! You broke your oath to me!"

"It's her fault! She tried to leave me! And I would never allow that!"

"Sly demon!" I cursed him and ran towards her ravaged body. I embraced her, the pain is increasing as she lay, lifeless in my arms.

'_I didn't even told her how much I love her, even on her last breath I had left her.' _That regrettable event killed me inside and out.

We descended back, and time continued to stab me with aches —endlessly.

"Astaroth? Let us talk." The towering figure of my grandfather came to view.

"Where is Lucifuge? Why isn't he opening his room? I want to talk to him." I am pretending not to hear him.

"My child, he isolated his self. Let him be. As for you, you know how much I valued you above all, that it hurts me so to see you suffering. So I decided to aid it by a good news." I faced him, now wondering.

"Do you remember _that lady's soul_ I told you both that never shall be found?" I nodded. "Well it was all a lie, just to clear up that spoiled demon's mind. I know how much that soul means to you so I'm telling you this. She will be reborn years from now. Forgive me but I cannot tell you the specific reasons as to why and how."

"Is that true?" Then I saw him smile with assurance, giving me back my composure.

"Though I cannot tell you the accurate date she'll be reborn but, I am guaranteeing you this. _Only she can call you when that right time comes._ Can you wait? Will you forget the pain and be cheerful again, for me?"

"Yes my grandfather, I am so pleased upon hearing this. And I will wait for her no matter how long it will take. No matter what she will become." I will never make that mistake again, this time I won't hand her to no one but me — _she is mine._

And to that moment I made an oath to myself.

'_Even to the depths of hell I will never leave you again.'_

As Sebastian's mind became clear out from the clouding thoughts of confusion, as pain tasted like raw wounds inflicted to him again — he finally came to realize the possible location of his beloved master and his lowly brother.

"Lucifuge, I won't hand him to you anymore. Before, it was a great mistake and I'll make you realize it." He said, then changing his pace to north, increasing his speed.

"Where are we exactly heading Sebastian?" Grell irritatingly asked.

"Hush Grell. I think the demonic butler had finally knew where to find the spoiled snake." Said Undertaker, who is now grinning like a lunatic.

_'After all the things I had witnessed before I retired, this sure heat things up. He he he.'_

"Well — at least we had a definite direction." William interrupted, adjusting his pace to keep up with Sebastian.

"Wait for me, my love. I am coming to save you."

_'Ciel is mine brother. Till eternity.'_

* * *

PLS do not forget to review! it gives me extra energy and lots of inspiration... _

hugs to all! :D


	29. His Butler: Melancholic Pleading

I know you'll kill me for writing this one... hehehe... (grinning evilly)... after reading this one let's have a voting okay? xD

it's in the end of this chap... :) ENJOY!

And I will never forget to **thank you** for the never ending support your giving me... i'm so inspired and happy! :D

namely: **ufixox**, **HatakeLuc**i, **diamondkat12**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **sukoi-sugoi**, **NIKI-Uni**, **Ms Puppyluv**, **Aurora Hargreaves** and **LovelyWickedDescet**... hugs to all! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, except for Michael... :P

* * *

_'Sebastian, can you hear me? I am here. Feel the thread of our bond. Follow it.'_

Ciel hopefully thought, contacting his butler with his mind in every way he can think of. When the young Phantomhive regained his consciousness, he wondered where he could be, the place looks elegant and cozy. He was tied carefully by the bed posts.

_'Special treatments for a prisoner eh?'_ Then, upcoming voices echoed outside his chamber.

"So our princess is awake now?" A thunderous voice said.

"I'm sure of it." Answered the baritone one. Ciel, in instant, lay down and pretended to be asleep.

"Now, now, little princes. We know you're awake, we demons can smell it." Then a chilling laughter was heard. So with a sigh, the young boy, bravely looked at their —

_'What are they?!' _He almost gasped after seeing their horrid face closer.

"What is it now my lady? Surprised at our sight aren't we?" The seven of them had a body of a dog, hands of a man and a face of a crocodile. They had enormous fangs and a scaly strong tail. Their illuminated eyes expresses great hunger of a human soul.

"Although we can change our appearances to a nicer one — we thought you would like to see a demon's true form in person before you descend to hell."

"Yes, you must get used to it then little lady, for our master has a more hideous face than us." Then a chilling laughter was heard again, trying to scare him to death.

_'Master? Meaning_ _—Sebastian, as a powerful demon also have that_ _—. Tch! Get used to it huh?' _Ciel admitted, he had a demon lover and it was to be expected too.

"Tch. _Demons_, is that all you can do to scare this poor little child you abducted?" Ciel replied, smirking upon their visible shocked face. Then, suddenly, one of them moved closer to Ciel, looking him at the eye which the young boy returned with a glare.

"Oi! Vein! Leave her, if the Prime Minister knows this —"

But the demon didn't listen to his comrades, instead he touched his warm cheeks and felt no signs of fear within his heart. He was impressed, giving him an eerie smile of awe.

"That's it. What _wonderful eyes_ you have. It only shows the bitterness of life and a never ending wrath. You feel no fear, even death itself. Who really are you, my lady?"

"Hey... Do not touch me with your stinking hands demon, only one creature could do such a thing to me. And what you had seen in my eyes were true. Sadly for you, I have no obligation in telling you the reason."

"Aw! Such formidable aura you've got young lady. No wonder our adored master fell on a mortal soul like you."

"First of all, put in your narrow minds stupid ogres that I am not a woman. Can't you see within your ugly eyes that I do not have womanly figures? Second, release me so I'll be able to stretch my acing hands and feet. Am I understood?" Ciel firmly responded.

"Bravo! Bravo! I love this _brat!" _Said the other demon in an amused voice.

"Okay, if you do not want to be called a lady then we'll agree." They agreed.

"I like her, I wish I could own that kind of soul." One of the demons commented.

"Nonsense, she is one in a million." The other muscular demon replied.

"Okay, earl Phantomhive, we shall free you. After all, no matter what you'll do, you can never escaped this dark realm." Vein, the leader of the demon slaves, untied him and helped him into his feet.

"We shall take our leave now earl, cause later on, you will be reunited again with our master."

"I look forward to it then." He gave them a last confident smirked as they leave, eventually locking him from the outside.

"So demons _do_ really looked awful but — they have some more humane manners than of a person."

As Ciel looked outside his window, familiarities knocked his memory to confusion. He was sure that this castle was located on the hillside because of its high steeps. Then not afar, he saw a garden full of red, red roses forming a pool-like of blood.

"This is the place I saw in one of my dreams. Can it be — were all of those things true?" Asking himself.

_'But only happened in my past life?' _His mismatched eyes then widened in disbelief.

Suddenly, he remembered his friend Soma lecturing him about _Reincarnation_, the rebirth of a soul in a new body. He didn't believe all those craps at first of course but — in his situation right now, it may be possible.

_'Wait, if I were to connect my dreams. Let see_ _— the man who looked like Sebastian said 'I am not him', and Sebastian has a twin brother_ _— so can he be Michael instead? It is possible. But why would he appear in my dreams many times?' _Ciel continued thinking, trying to find more clues from his previous dreams.

"If I am not mistaken the name Corwin would mean 'The Raven', while Ambrose is 'Immortal'... but I only knew two demons who personified themselves as ravens. It would only be my butler and his brother. Could it be that —?"

"Lord Corwin and Michael Michaelis is the same demon? _Bingo._" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

Upon realizing it, Ciel backed away from the approaching silhouette. His eyes fixed into threatening looks.

"What's with that face my Ciel? Did it took all your time to sum this up? Corwin was the former mortal name I used on our first meeting, before. Heh."

"Michael? You —broke your vow to me, you are a rotting demon with a rotting principle."

"True... I am the best actor, am I not? It is so very easy to deceive my brother though."

"Why would you do this? Why did you abduct me? —If you plan on using me against your brother then you won't win. I will never submit to a vile creature like you."

"_Use against_? Why would I waste my power on him when I already have what I desired the most? When my search for the one I love, is over?"

"Would that be _me_ you sly demon?" Michael menacingly smiled and approached him, cupping his cheeks gently, then embracing Ciel closer to him.

"You can call me all the names you wanted my love but no matter what you do, we'll never be parted again."

"You, bastard! You lying animal!"

"Yes, I am! My brother will never have you! You're only mine!"

"No Michael, it is _Sebastian_ who I truly love, and I'm not yours." Said Ciel leering, making Michael almost loose his cool.

"My love... my Ciel, do not speak of another man's name in front of me. Please."

"Eh? Why? Does it hurt your childish pride to know that the soul you crave above all, fell for your brother? Does the truth hurts that my heart will be forever possessed by your brother even if I'll be reborn over and over again?"

"Silence! I will not tolerate your impudence again my love if you continue to pissed me off! _I owned you!_ Even your last breath before as Ambrose, I possess it! And I will _ravage_ you again to bend your will." Michael grinned evilly.

"You depraved deceiver! I will never submit to you!" Ciel shouted as he was being thrown to the large bed. He struggled with all his might to escaped him but failed.

"Really, my Ciel?"

Now he was fully restrained by the demon, hovering on top of him, looking down at his body with lustful orbs. Ciel's eyes widened in horror, thinking on the upcoming event. And the feeling of disgust shaken him, for being held by someone he didn't love.

"Ssh... do not struggle anymore my love, I will drown your body with ecstasy later on. Just be patient."

"Do you not pity yourself Michael?! Maybe before you felt great dominance on me because I was chaste and you fully claimed my body, but now was different! This current body of mine was already held by your brother, many times before. He had his delicious way on me that I had willingly submitted."

"Ciel!" Michael angrily warned him.

"What's with that face? Do you always go after your brother's leftovers? He already had his fragrant smell all over me and his seeds deep inside my body..."

"Enough!" Michael exclaimed. Hitting him on his face with brute force, making the young earl winced in pain. The demon grinned madly as he saw Ciel's blood trickled down his lips. Then all of a sudden, he arch down and bit it, then giving him a bruising kiss.

"Ah! You sadistic bastard!" Ciel bellowed as the stinging pain continued to shake his senses.

"Indeed my love. And as what you pointed out before — you're already stained by my brother's filthiness right? So shall I clean you thoroughly then? I will gladly give my assistance in sanitizing this dirty little body of yours from my twin's _foul _smell. Let's take our time shall we?"

"No! You —demon!"

Within a blink of an eye, his hands were tied up again. And his body were tightly pinned down by Michael's crushing weight. Then, the demon revealed his claws and mercilessly used it to tear off his clothes. Ciel cried out as his skin was also cut by his careless peeling.

"Your lovely body was decorated with wounds, it suits you very well, my love." Said Michael, as he pleasurably licked Ciel's blood from the freshly cut wounds on his chest.

"Very enticing."

"Sebastian —" Ciel whispered upon his ragged breaths, uncontrollable tears flowing down his pain-filled eyes.

"Hush... he couldn't save you this time, my love. You are in my realms now, your bond is broken by my dominating power. And he will never find you again."

"Lying demon!" Ciel blurted out.

"Oh no, my Ciel. _I do not lie._" Michael replied as he engulf Ciel's petite lips with a hungry kiss. His now-searching hands caressing his body, forcing out a moan of pleasure from the young boy.

"Give in to me Ciel." He coed again, now, giving him butterfly kisses, and with occasional licks.

"Never." Ciel helplessly replied. Biting his lips, stopping it from any immoral moans.

Michael gave out a chuckle of triumph upon seeing his pitiful lover. Same as before, just like Ambrose. Thrills making his lustful urges increased, thinking how he will violate him again this time.

"Shall we see then, my love?" Fangs became visible as he licked his lips once more, looking down at his delicious Ciel.

_'I will enjoy every bit of you.' _Michael thought.

When Ciel saw him at his current state, fear started to take over his firm will.

_'Sebastian, hurry.'_

Was the Knight's King melancholic plead.

* * *

_REVIEWS _are totally welcome and including your opinions, suggestions, questions or any violent reactions too... :) love u all!

Okay, as promised, nowadays I've taken a liking to villains so- I'm making you decide whether to "LET MICHAEL RAPE CIEL OR NOT!" :D

**red** — if it's "OH YES! GO MICHAEL!"

or

**white** — if it is "YOU FUCKING DEMON! HANDS OFF!"

* * *

so? :) i'll be waiting for your votes, whichever has the number of most votes will win!- and i'll surely write it on the next chap... xD

**P.S**. to answer ufixox's question: Lucifer only lied to the twins saying he had thrown Ambrose soul but actually he knew all along that the fallen angel Arianrhod who is capable of reincarnating souls, is the one responsible for it because Ambrose's mother made a deal with Arianrhod. And Lucifer's other reason in hiding the truth from Michael is- 'it's because Sebastian won his favor'. He had no role in that business though, just to cool down the war between his grandsons over her soul... :)


	30. The Via Dolorosa

Due to public's demand- I mean- due to your votes, this chapter goes like this... hope u enjoy this one too... :)

ooppss! **WARNING**: if you do not like bloody scenes then please refrain reading this as early as you can... :P

**INFO: **The Via Dolorosa is a route believed to have been taken by Jesus through Jerusalem to Calvary... cause u might somehow wonder "why'' :)

and I am so happy to receive your votes guys! I'm glad that u really did enjoy the last chapter I updated... love u all!

thank u so much: **Aurora Hargreaves**, **XxGothicXxXLolitaxX**, **ufixox**, **LovelyWickedDescet**, **bibbiesparks**, **Tramilisha**, **LoveMeKags Productions**, **sukoi-sugoi**, **Ms Puppyluv**, **diamondkat12**, **KuroNekoShoujo**,**XxDevilxX199 and HatakeLuci**... xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Toboso's great Kuroshitsuji :D

* * *

"Neh, Sebastian are you sure we're on the right path?" Grell asked again, getting impatient by the minute.

"If I'm not mistaken, we are heading to the Lancaster castle, Lancashire, right demon?"

"Oh — quite far." Undertaker muttered.

"What?! Are you trying to drain our energy first, Sebastian?! Before we even fight the enemy we're already dried out!" Complained Grell.

"Do not underestimate me, I am no ordinary demon." Sebastian snapped back.

"Of course. He he he." Undertaker chuckled.

"William, lend me your ear, there is something I wanted you to do when we reach the castle."

"Fine. This would be the first and last time I'll be ordered around by a vermin."

"Sure. As long as I can make use of my so-called comrades' strength." Said the smirking Sebastian, not caring about the annoyed shinigami as it obeyed his instructions.

"Are you sure about this?" William asked him again, uncertain about his plan.

"Of course... now, shall we get started?" Sebastian glanced back at the shinigamis, who, in returned, nodded to him in preparedness.

_"Ego sum vestri dominus! Pareo mei barley. Patefacio vicis tractus ostium!"_

The Grand Duke's sign flared, then a portal of time and space opened in front of their very eyes.

_'So the great prince of hell we'll do everything within his power to reclaim what's his, huh? This is very, very interesting indeed. He he he.' _The silent death god mused.

"This'll do the trick, let's go." Sebastian dictated.

"Oh my! I can feel the red blood rushing into me!" Grell exclaimed.

Then — the four of them entered the said portal and traveled through time and space, expecting a great clash later, between the Great Princes of Hell.

**_The Via Dolorosa of the King..._**

"Ah!" Ciel bit his lips hard as the stinging pain was registered into this brain, Michael's fangs sank deeper in his neck, tearing his soft flesh.

"I can't get enough from you, oh! How much I crave to taste your flesh again my love!" Michael exclaimed.

"Damn you to hell!"

"To hell? _We are in hell_. Oh, by the way, I took along someone you might have missed, my love. I brought his memories back and so are the others, so they can fully feel my revenge."

Michael laughed as he revealed the strained man in the corner of the room. Later on, Ciel heard heart-wrenching cries from the tortured old man who is a stranger to his eyes but a person seemed to be very important to his soul.

"Who is he? What are you doing to him?" He almost asked in a whisper as his energy started to fade away from his futile fights with the demon.

"Hah! You do not remember your beloved father, my love? Look at his face clearly."

Ciel tried to focus his gaze at the stranger but not too long —awakened by a horrid sight.

"What the hell Michael?! Why are you doing this?!"

His eyes widened even more as the screams increased. The said old man was chained to the wall, a vessel on top of his head was secreting droplets of what looks like a chemical.

"An infernal acid. Melts you slowly, from body to soul. I thought I'll give you two a little reunion with all your household but —I still get all pissed off when I'm seeing this old rotten man. So could you satisfy yourself instead just from watching him slowly die?"

"A —Ambrose! My child!" His father cried out, his half-burnt face making Ciel shed tears, the misery doubled up in his heart upon loosing another father in his very sight again.

**_First... Tortured to Death._**

"Please! Release him, Michael! Will you?!"

"Maybe. If you'll agree that we'll give him a pristine erotic show."

"You —filthy demon! Kill me instead!"

"Sure... in ecstasy." Michael straddled him down again, and licked his way down his navel, eliciting half-agonizing cries and half-lustful moans from the tormented boy.

"Ooh — such a very erotic voice my love, you wanted me inside you, already?" Said Michael, getting more aroused by it.

"No! Re —release my daughter! I beg of you Lord Corwin! You can torment me till eternity but just spare her! I'll do anything!" The dying man begged.

"Tche! As if I wanted anything from you old man! Although I am pleased that you had bore such a beautiful and formidable soul."

"Please... not my beloved Ambrose —God! Holy Father, save my child!" He shouted, his damaged eyes gazing up.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Your god is useless! He can never save you! I am —your only salvation!"

"Ambrose..." He whispered, looking helplessly at his treasured child being violated.

"Father— my father Louise." Ciel was now reaching his hand, hoping to touch and ease his father's pains.

**_Second... Mourning._**

"Oh, I can see that the pain is too much for you to bear old man. Okay, as an expression of my great gratitude towards you in having such a luscious child, I shall gladly shortened your pain —to an instant death."

He raised his hand up, connecting a brute force to his neck through a thin thread.

"Ambrose my only child. I love you so much." With teary eyes, he gave his last crestfallen smile to his child reincarnated child.

"Father —I love you too. My father..." Ciel held out his hand once more, tears flowing harder from his mismatched eyes.

Then within a blink of an eye, Michael twisted his hand, moving the thread down... beheading Louise, in front of his lover.

"No! Father!" Ciel cried out.

"So long Baron Louise, _see you in hell_."

"You bastard! You savage demon! You —" Ciel's helpless screams to Michael are hopeless.

**_Then... An Inch to Total Break Down._**

"Hush my love, I'll let you see him again if you'll behave well to me, am I understood?"

"N —no, do not touch me." Ciel pushed Michael's embraces away.

"Ssh... do not mourn, I'll grant him a demonic life of slavery if you want. You know how I love you, right Ciel? My Ciel..." He explained to him, giving the earl butterfly kisses in comfort.

"Michael, if you truly love me... unchained me, just let me be happy. Give me back my freedom." Ciel cried out again, slowly breaking down from hopelessness.

"No! I will chained you to where you belong! To where you will find true happiness! And it's with me!" He shouted, then smiling like a mad man as he motioned to unzipped his pants.

"Please..."

"I —will _mount you dry_, and will make you bleed your love out for me." Michael claimed his small mouth into another bruising and hungry kiss, ready to force himself inside...

_'Sebastian! Save me!' _Ciel helplessly thought, but unconsciously bracing himself for the painful intrusion he will experience once again.

"I wish for death. I wish for my own death to find me here."

"Prime Minister Lucifuge! The Grand Duke Astaroth! He is —!" A sudden voice in full alarm interrupted him in his ministrations.

"Lowly parasite!" Michael furiously threw his gaze at his pesky slave. Frustrated by being disturbed, he hurled a saber directly into its head gushing out a beating heart-like flesh into the solid floor. The mutilated body lied motionless, it's eyes wide open.

"No!" Ciel shouted, remembering that it was the demon who untied him and helped him stood up before.

"Demon! You demon!" He continued, his eyes were already red in crying.

"Heh. Did you pity that lowly slave, my love? That beast is still alive though, as you can see— his source of life is still beating. I had only punished him. And I can revive him later." Said Michael, calming the trembling boy.

"Not — if I burn him, entirely." A red fire devoured the still-beating flesh to ashes.

"You gave me a much easier task in exterminating this one. Pity though that he tried to warn his adored master but —sadly failed. And ended up being killed by his master's hands instead." The voice from the shadows continued.

"It — can't — be!" Michael clamored wrathfully into the now-visible silhouette in front of them.

_'That voice.'_ Ciel threw forth his gaze. Realizing that it's unmistakably His Knight emerged.

_'Sebastian... my knight.'_

"I am here to retrieve my master and lover Lucifuge Rofocale, or shall I say, brother?"

"Astaroth! How did you find my realm when I fully used my barrier to hide it?!"

"Do not underestimate me littler brother. Like what they said, _twins are basically one mind, split into two bodies_. So, we are not really that different from each other, little brother."

"My —my slaves?! How did you slipped past through them?!"

"I brought myself some useful cronies too, and they are leisurely taking their time battling your weaklings. They're just right outside, want to see for yourself?"

Michael cleared his sense of hearing, and finally heard a clash of energies fighting not far from his chamber. He looked back at Sebastian.

"You fiend..." Lucifuge's eyes turned into murderous sapphires. Growling in fury to his approaching brother.

Sebastian ignored him but —as he let his gaze roam to the little body of his beloved lord, outrage rushed to his every veins as he saw Ciel's current state. Flesh torn by deep cuts, his own blood bathing his whole body, bruises in every part of him and... his strong-willed eyes slowly loosing it's vigor.

_'My Ciel.'_

"Lucifuge Rofocale— I. Will. Crushed. You." His eyes glared to his twin dangerously, turning into an unspeakable remorse of crimson.

"So, you dare choose to fight me, Astaroth? Then _bloodshed_ I shall give you." He tidied his clothes up.

"Get the hell away from —my Ciel!"

The demon butler inhumanely jumped at his brother with swiftness, visible claws hungrily pointing towards his body. But he missed, as his brother leaped away from the bed in time. He glanced back again at Ciel who was now losing his consciousness; and his anger flared more, seeing his treasured soul suffer once again.

"Brother! Your opponent is here!" Michael shouted.

"Indeed." The butler replied.

Sebastian angrily threw his gaze back at Michael, then he motioned towards his younger twin again, but this time, summoning out his infernal ruby blade.

"Brother." Lucifuge muttered out from his clenched fangs, as he too, draws out his infernal cerulean rapier.

The two flaming demons crushed their swords together in absolute strength. Michael pushed himself more, enabling to break a hole from his brother's defenses, swiftly, he thrust his sword forward only to find his older brother in mid-air, standing at his rapier. He hastily reached out his strong leg to kick him but failed again, as Sebastian easily dodged it off, returning a powerful punch to him.

_Bam!_

A loud crashing sound followed suit from the colliding brute forces, Michael hurled out into the thin air, then ending a rigid smashed into the solid wall as he defended himself from the sudden attack.

"My, my... littler brother you almost destroyed the fine wall." Sebastian mocked, slowly approaching him like a mad killer.

"Pity." Michael insanely smirked, licking his own bloody lips.

'_The dogs of death enjoy the chase. Just see the smile on each hound's face.' _Ciel's stilled little frame silently watch.

_'**London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,**_

**_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady...'_**

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;

Edgar Allan Poe,

* * *

**PLS review** guys... :) I will be very glad to have those and once again thank u for reading my fic and for your support! :D

**P.S. **"Ego sum vestri dominus! Pareo mei barley. Patefacio vicis tractus ostium!" which is latin means: "I am your Lord! Obey my order. Open the time space portal!"

**P.S.S. **what do u think of my first action scene? honestly... I really suck at making those... :(


	31. The Grand Duke Vs The Prime Minister

Oh I'm so sorry guys for not updating soon, I'm in the province right now, having a vacation and the net service here sucks! oh it made me mad..! but I'll still try my best to update again,,, a little patience okay?

thanks again for the inspiring reviews u gave me... :D namely: **LoveMeKags Productions**, **xxLivingPuppetxx234**, **sukoi-sugoi**, **HatakeLuci**, **ufixox**, **blacklili29**, **Aurora Hargreaves**, **KuroNekoShoujo**... thank u so much guys! love you all! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... Toboso do... :)

* * *

"I summoned thee! Atra Puteulanus Flamma! Burn his soul to ashes!" Michael bellowed, his cursing sapphire orbs all over Sebastian.

"Nox Noctis Contego." Sebastian casted out easily, returning the same murderous glare his twin is giving him.

"Lucifuge you know you can't win against me, The Grand Duke. If you'll battle me with spells, you'd better surrender."

"Sebastian." Said Ciel, watching earnestly as his butler battled his own brother.

"Pluvia Pretium!" Michael continued, as if hearing nothing from his opponent.

"Rufus Levitas!" Sebastian countered back, destroying his spell in an instant.

"Praesidium!" Micheal shielded himself. "Tche!"

Michael used the short seconds to his advantage, he morphed himself into a giant Sable Viper. Sebastian got surprised for a second but was able to defend himself on time as fangs tried to crush him from limb to limb.

A deafening sound from the collapsing walls and ceiling resonated all over the castle.

"Ciel." Said Sebastian, glancing to where his young master's current location, but worries subsided as he saw William carrying Ciel protectively in his arms.

_'His truly useful.'_ He thought. But his smirk did not linger for long when he was propelled down the solid ground.

"Oh! Sebastian careful! Whew! I am loving him even more! Wait, but Michael is strong too. Oh!" A newly-arrived Grell exclaimed, too confused to which of the handsome twins he will cheer for.

"Those vermins are rather tough." Said William, focusing his gaze to the battle.

"He he he. Yo, earl Phantomhive. Quite a show isn't it? A clash between the two Greatest Princes of Hell, over a soul. — It is indeed the best laugh of the century!"

"Undertaker? William? Grell? You're here?"

"Why of course! Because of you brat, this whole havoc happened. Tch! But it doesn't mean you're more beautiful than I am because —"

"The Prime Minister and The Grand Duke are fighting over Ciel. Of course, he is more than a beauty! No one has attracted their void sight not until he came." Undertaker stopped the muttering, jealous Grell.

"Tche! Why do all of the best males have to be head over heels to him?" Grell irritatingly murmured.

Later on, a thundering growl made them fully alarmed, then a towering form of a great Ebony Lion, with large raging crimson eyes appeared. His glares held high as if too strike a mortal terror into the very air. But the Sable Viper did not fright like the way it must, it boldly move forward to its foe. A true sight of savagery and desperation it represents.

Sebastian's lion form, held out it's ferocious claws and strike down the head of the viper. The cold-blooded snake found itself later trapped on the lion's foot but it did not stop itself from sinking it's venomous tongue to its captors paw. But they saw the viper somehow turned the table of the battle to his favor, as it's long rough scales coiled firmly into the large cat's furred body.

A growl of pain frightfully echoed into the shadows of the forest around them. The angry lion used it's available paw and is clawing away the strong, crushing body of the serpent which in return, is now also hissing in pain.

"A noteworthy battle!" Undertaker exclaimed, getting more entertained.

"Ah! Sebastian! A kingly animal form he has taken! Oh! They are so big! I want to be attacked by them!" Grell yelled, smokes coming through his mouth and ears like a steam-engine train.

"With a reason or not, this is undoubtedly a big mess. Really —! Demons are very possessive, childish lowlifes."

"Well —better be off from this place and find somewhere safe." Undertaker suggested to the other three.

"Of course, from the intense fight between those two, this castle will become ashes later. Grell did you evacuate the other captives?" William asked the red-haired shinigami, which nodded in respond.

"Yes! Yes! I am not deaf!"

They left the almost-ruined castle and proceeded to a hill not far from the battle but still it is the best place where they can see the on-going fight. Ciel stayed quiet, he knew that life has been cruel to him by killing his family and throwing him to the lowest pit of disgrace, but he was able to endure it. He had endured it all. He became strong, even from his young age, he had his revenge to _those beasts_.

But now that he had finally learn to care again of his house servants, treasured his annoying cousin, and love his butler from hell Sebastian, it's crumbling again. Why? —why must this happen? He had lost once again, a father. Or if the damn heaven permits, will he loose Sebastian this time too? This was unexpected, _unbearable_.

_'Curse my name to hell! Am I denied by the damn fates to be happy?' _Ciel helplessly thought, feeling more hopeless.

"Maybe. Shall we seek the answer together then young Phantomhive?"

"Who —?" The four of them got surprised from the advancing silhouette of a stranger.

"I am wondering where was your tough self that you showed before when you summoned my grandson? I wanted to see that same piercing eyes again, dear one."

"Grandson? Are —are you Lucifer?"

"Such an honor, the Great Emperor himself is here." Undertaker smirked.

"Oh, are you now? It's been quite a while since I saw you _Undertaker,_ is it? Such a funny name you've taken after your retirement." Replied Lucifer, somehow pleased in seeing him.

"You thought so?" He asked, then laughing his brains out from the funny statement the Emperor of Hell had given him.

"So —is the Great Emperor going to stop his grandsons' crusade before the whole England turns into ruins or not?" William asked in a sarcastic tone but still careful enough not to insult the demon, for he is not dumb to think in starting a fight with him.

"That is my sole reason. I even exchanged my busy schedule for them, (although he is rather too pleased to hand it all to his son) but I knew them very well. They won't stop at nothing till they finally get what they want or _desire._" As Lucifer said the last word slowly, his eyes were totally focused on Ciel's.

_'He had the same arrogant but murderous crimson eyes like Sebastian's.'_ The young boy could only looked back to him, amazed by how they looked like siblings instead.

"Love at first upon seeing me?" Lucifer grinned back, all aware of Ciel's penetrating stares.

"_Baka._" Was Ciel's only cocky reply, not even fearing him a bit while the demon chuckled at his cute blushing face. He held the young boy's chin, gazing at him even more.

"Old man, you can't creep me out in this method."

"I know. I am somehow wondering —well, I would like to give you an offer to choose me instead of my childish grandsons, I can give you more _loving._ And above all, I am not old to not be able do _it._ Want to try me sweet soul?" The demon tempted.

"Really a baka. If you do that, _two anguish demons_ will haunt you down. And if you're only here to double my burden, please leave." Ciel unnervingly replied. Lucifer let out another chuckle, getting more fond of him.

"Now I am not wondering why my grandsons would end up dueling over you, even I, who had only met you now, got pretty tempted by your exquisite soul."

"What a family, do you all have the same fetish over a soul?" The annoyed Ciel asked.

"I am not sure though, but if only I had met you first —." But more deafening growls made them all looked back to the battling twins, as both blood-thirsty creatures were brutally breaking each other's body and battling fiercely using more strength and power.

Lucifer sighed at the sight of the two strongest Princes of Hell lose their control.

"But first, this two knuckleheads have to stop their fight, right? He he he." Undertaker reminded Lucifer.

"And better do it now." Ciel suggested.

"Oh well." Said Lucifer calmly.

The gigantic viper coiled up its body to the great lion's neck and almost broke it, but in return, the four-legged monster had put more pressure to its claws and feet and crushed the serpent's lower half. As both of them hissed in pain and flaming blood became visible around their features, a sudden strike of thunder bolt broke them apart, then a vast silence followed, as the two of them threw their gaze angrily to the being who stopped their fiery battle.

"What the —?!"

"Grandfather?!" Both exclaimed as they finally realized who intervened. Jaws dropped and eyes widen as they saw the very sight of their grandfather, standing beside their Ciel. They turned back to their mortal figures and faced the elder demon with mix feelings of irritation and curiosity.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Michael asked, gnashing his teeth.

"Why are you here Great Emperor?!" Sebastian did the same.

"Why? Am I just going to let my grandsons chop their heads off each other, and do nothing? Then later celebrate whichever limb of you remains and win this —" Lucifer suddenly stopped lecturing as he glanced back at Ciel.

"Win what, grandfather?" Michael clarified, getting suspicious from his grandfather's intense staring.

"Wins this lovely, exquisite, delicious, and very sexy soul..." Lucifer slipped, almost drooling at Ciel's petite body.

"_Baka._" Ciel could only sigh, sensing that this fight might become even worse.

"Grandfather!" Sebastian angrily warned his grandfather off.

"I mean —I mean, win him." The older demon cleared his throat.

"I know how much the two of you valued his soul but I won't let a scandalous fight ruin our monarchy in hell!" Lucifer continued to explain.

"Then tell Lucifuge to leave me and my Ciel, forever." Said Sebastian.

"I should be one whose telling you that, Astaroth." Michael countered back.

"You imprudent little —!"

"Silence! The both of you!" Lucifer angrily roared.

"I won't tolerate another foolish acts from my grandsons nonetheless! If you wanted to settle this once and for all, then you'll have to follow my rules or so be it!"

"What?" They asked, facing their furious grandfather.

"It's now or never. I am making you a favor by helping you, if you do not agree with me then you'll have to imagine the worst thing on what may happen to Ciel's soul." Lucifer warned.

"Really? Try me." Said Michael, challenging him.

"Heh. I can lock you two at Cerberus' dungeon forever and make Ciel _my empress_. Now —isn't that a wonderful idea?" The demon grinned even wider as he saw his grandsons' terrified expressions.

"F — fine! We agree grandfather."

"Now that's easy. Well —let's get started. Come here my dearest." Lucifer handed out his hand to support Ciel. As the four of them settled comfortably in the ruins, the emperor laid the young boy securely at the center.

"Oh Ciel, you're such a sight." He whispered down to him.

"Get on with it already. My back hurts from this rough, solid ground." Said Ciel.

"Okay. Okay. You're very impatient today, aren't you? You wanted to settle this as soon as possible, huh?" Lucifer chuckled, caressing his left hand gently.

"Of course." Ciel muttered.

"Now, now... My little Phantomhive, _are you ready to die_?"

"Grandfather?!" The two bellowed, too shocked from what Lucifer said. They ventured to attacked him but was blocked by a strong demonic barrier.

"Yes." The young boy fearlessly answered, his mismatched eyes met the flaming gaze of the Great Emperor of hell. His amethyst eye which contain his contract with his demon lover glowed, giving strong senses to Sebastian, as the black butler's left hand became bloody. Sebastian Michaelis' eyes were still in crimson, as great worry and agony revealed his very weakness.

_'Ciel.'_

**Carve out the pain from me...**

* * *

**PLS** gave me reviews for feedbacks... I'll gladly receive it... xD and I hope u will continue to support me with this fic... :D

english equivalent of this latin words:

Atra Puteulanus Flamma- dark blue flame

Nox Noctis Contego- night shield

Pluvia Pretium- shower of thorns

Rufus Levitas- red lightning

Praesidium- barrier

**P.S.** don't worry too much about the cliffhanger, I promise Ciel is well- it depends upon your review! hehehe very evil of me... XD


	32. His Butler: Illusions and Roses

Dear reviewers and readers **OCCness **ahead at the end of this chapter! beware! xD

well I would like to thank u all warmly from your reviews... love u guys! and thank u for your patience! :D

**Aurora Hargreaves**, **diamondkat12**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **sukoi-sugoi**, **HatakeLuci, ziii**, **Yame no Kaze**, **LovelyWickedDiscet **and **ufixox**... :D thanks again! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji okay? :P

* * *

"Grandfather?! What the hell are you doing?!" Michael shouted helplessly, trying to destroy his grandfather's strong barrier.

"The hell indeed, will you give me a favor by zipping your mouth there and —"

"And what?! Do nothing as you take his soul?!" Sebastian bellowed beside his brother, casting spells to tear down Lucifer's barricade.

"Fine. Do what you want… those youngsters are still very impatient." Lucifer looked back down at Ciel again and said…

"Now where were we?- oh yes! Count Phantomhive are you really sure about this? There is only a maximum percent out of 10 for you to succeed."

"When you asked me back there, I know this is the only way, in order to prove myself worthy and to settle this chaos. No pain, no gain, right Great Emperor?" A loud echo of laughter followed suit, the twins wondered why their grandfather looked so amused.

"Now, his going crazy." Said Michael.

"He certainly is. And I am thanking all the evilness that I am not like him." Sebastian agreed.

"Still we have to work ourselves in —in this stupid barrier grandfather casted! Damn! Why did Ciel have to say that?! I can't believe it! It is not like him to agree to stupid propositions!"

"I know Lucifuge. Grandfather is responsible in this foolish idea of his."

"Yes Astaroth, muttering about helping us but actually not!"

Meanwhile, inside the barricade, the young boy calmly set his eyes on the demon above him, he slowly felt a hand caressing his cheeks; he relaxed himself for the last test of his strength as the dark noble of all ages. **The Great Earl Ciel Phantomhive... **Then —

"Ugh!" Ciel finally exclaimed, his eyes are now bearing beads of tears as the lethal pain struck his very heart.

"No! Ciel! " Death-pale, the twins aguishly shouted. Their claws engraving the barrier's core, both are not caring as the sharp cuts wounded their mortal hands yet, it did not alarm the mighty emperor.

"So long _Ciel_." Were Lucifer's last words as he laid down Ciel's now-cold body on the ground. When he averted his gaze from the boy to face his grandsons — _slash_!

"What the —?-they broke my strongest casted barrier?!" The emperor was surprised and pleased by their strength. Surely —his grandsons became stronger than before.

"Lucifer! You gave your oath to settle this but killing Ciel doesn't count!" Michael bellowed.

"Heh? You should be more specific next time then." The older demon teased, smirking at them.

"Don't mock Lucifer! Blood related or not, I'll crush you!" Sebastian roared, plunging down his claws to the said demon.

"Give me your best shot then, black butlers of the Phantomhive family." Lucifer challenged them.

Lucifer easily dodged Sebastian's attacked only to be caught by Micheal's sword, his back was given a nasty long and deep cut. He went up to heal himself for seconds then casted a rain of icicles down them. The twins managed to defend themselves by combining their barriers to full guard, Sebastian didn't waste any time and casted an attacking spell back to his grandfather, damaging the older demon's left arm.

Upon seeing Lucifer's defenses dropped, Sebastian summoned his saber and signaled his brother to attack the emperor in the very core of his soul. When the twins swiftly soared up, a penetrating kick in the stomach greeted them, throwing them back to the solid ground.

"Damn! His defenses were supposed to be low from his damaged arm!" Michael protested.

"Very sly of him!" Sebastian cursed, as they stood up.

"Wait brother! Where is he?!"

"Hush Michael! Sharpen your senses! He is just here, hiding somewhere." Sebastian suggested, his crimson eyes are seeking every possible shadow of his grandfather around.

"There!" Shouted Michael when he found Lucifer's shadow hiding beneath a rock, then he advanced to his side thrusting his sword forward.

"Wait brother! It's a trap! It's a clone!" Warned Sebastian.

But it was too late for the youngest demon to realize it, it was indeed a trap. As soon as he thrust his sword to the said figure, a piercing stab paralyzed him as it hits his soul to freeze.

"The spell of paralysis! Shit!" Sebastian muttered out, moving backwards and putting his guard all up. But...

"Caught you grandson." A cold voice cooed behind his ear, when he ventured to look back —blood flowed suddenly out his mouth as he cough it out.

"Damn. Lucifer." Sebastian cursed again, becoming weak by the moment.

"My, my… I am still exceptional when it comes to hide and seek." Lucifer mused to his paralyzed grandsons, pierced down the ground.

"Lucifer! Why must you paralyzed us?! Fight us fairly!" Protested Michael.

"No, enough of this game already. You're not helping Ciel at all; do you want to lose him totally?"

"What do you mean by that grandfather?"

"Simple Astaroth. I brought his soul to the Great Illusion of Jehosaphat."

"What?! You did not —suggested it to Ciel, did you?" Asked Michael.

"Oh, my tongue slipped. Heh. But he agreed all willingly." Explained Lucifer, still smirking as he remembered Ciel's determined face.

"Just to settle this fight?"

"Not just that Sebastian but to prove one more time —his strength. Isn't he very adorable and amusing for a mortal soul? I like him the best." Lucifer chuckled at this.

"Shit. We've got no other choice!" Michael angrily shouted, as both of them were finally released from the spell. They went back to Ciel's cold body; Michael caressed his left hand and held it tight. While Sebastian held Ciel's right hand close to his soul, grasping a thin web of trust that Ciel will find his way back to his arms again.

"_Ciel, hear my voice… come back to me."_ Sebastian whispered to his ear lovingly.

Meanwhile, the three death gods stood not far, and silently watched the demons gather around Ciel.

"Will, what does the Great Emperor of Hell meant by Great Illusion of Jehosaphat?" Asked Grell, lost by the sudden events.

"Jesophat is a valley outside Jerusalem. The popular belief that it would serve as the scene of the Last Judgement. Those menacing demons used it and made it into a great illusion to ward in great angels' souls to eternal lost. "

"True, and only few had returned from it. When you're inside that space, it is like being vacuumed to total loss of oneself and only thy strong spirit will help him lead his way back home." Continued Undertaker.

"Eh? But how will this help the fight of the twins over that brat's soul?" The red-haired shinigami asked again.

"Heh, getting back alone is not an easy task. Another strong soul will help his way through its dark paths —which means —one of those twins will bring him back through whichever of them has the strongest connection to the earl; and meaning —only one of them is connected to Ciel's soul itself. He he he. " Answered Undertaker.

"Hm! A wise idea indeed. It is now or never, but —if none of them will be able to bring Ciel back then it means good news to me! Yay!" Cheered Grell.

"Don't be a disgrace Grell and shut up." Said William, glaring at him.

"Tche! I'm just giving a wonderful idea to myself because it benefits me a lot you know? Ble!" Grell muttered back.

"_Where am I? Why am alone here?"_ A young boy asked, as he saw himself floating to an endless tunnel of seemed like loss memories.

"_Who_ _— am I?"_ He blinked, letting himself being dragged. He tried to remember any hints about him but it all appeared blank. An empty book with no reason to be read.

"_Well I guess it is not important, my existence doesn't matter."_ He decided to close his eyes. Making up his mind to fall back asleep.

"_Young master? It is time for you to wake up." _A voice from one of the teardrops of memories said, he stared back at the young man dressed in black, who is now looking at him with his handsome crimson eyes.

"_Who is he?"_ he asked his self again, wondering why he was called master. Then …

"_Ciel. I love you…"_ Another memory appeared again, still bearing the picture of the young handsome man. The young boy's beautiful mismatched orbs of amethyst and azure got fixed on the mysterious raven man.

"_I am Ciel? But why can't I remember my own name? Is this man sure?"_

_"Ciel, take my hand. I will lead you out from here." _The figure held out his hand to him, waiting for him to accept it.

_"Out of here?" _When the young boy ventured to reach his hand, a figure of a lady appeared from the shadows and stopped him.

_"Oh Ciel, do not listen to him. Stay here_ _—this is the place where you belong."_

_"Who are you?" _He neglected the young man's hand and faced her.

_"I am your mother, Rachel. This is your home, with me." _The lady explained, gently smiling at him.

_"Mother? Well_ _—yes, I can remember my past somehow."_

_"Of course yes, so don't follow him. He'll only take you to a place of sorrow and pain. Do you want that my son?"_

_"No. I want to be happy, and live in complete peace."_

_"Ciel don't listen to her! She is not your mother! She is only an illusion to tempt you."_ Another young man bearing the same face appeared but his shining sapphire orbs made him different from the first one.

_"What's happening already? Are they twins?" _The young boy got even more confused.

_"Ciel, please take my hand already. You'll have to wake up from this illusion. I will die if you'll be gone forever."_ The man with the sapphire orbs beg.

_"No, it is not an illusion. I can see my mother all too well."_ The young boy disagreed.

_"Her memory is being used because she is your weakness. You must realize it that she's long gone!" _The latter man answered.

_"No! Shut up!" _The young boy ran towards the lady's direction, not wanting to hear anything from them again.

_"Yes, that's it. Stay with me." _The lady said, reaching him.

_"Ciel! My Lord! Do not run away from me again! From our contract! You belong to me! Everything of you is mine! Please..."_ The man with crimson eyes bellowed, his eyes filled with agonizing longing.

_"Contract?"_

_"Yes. It is our bond. A bond that binds us_ _—only you and I, forever my Ciel." _The said raven man gently smiled, as Ciel finally seemed to realize slowly.

_"A bond for forever?"_

_"Yes my love_ _— my Ciel. Even through the depths of hell, I will never leave you."_ Holding out his hand even more, reaching him.

_"No Ciel! Come to me!"_ The lady shrieked out.

_"But_ _— mother, I can't."_

_"What are you saying Ciel?"_

_"Deep inside my soul, I feel that I cannot go back to the former me."_

_"No, you still can. I can help you, just stay with me my son. I will never leave you alone."_

_"No mother. I am Ciel Phantomhive, I will accept every pain as long as my butler is with me!" _He walked away from the lady.

_"No_ _— Ciel." _The lady slowly disappeared from the shadows.

_"Ciel_ _— which of these hands will you take?" _A voice from nowhere whispered to him, he raised up his head and found the two demons — he realized — who's more important to him.

A red and a white rose were offered to him.

_"Ciel." _The twins gently called.

_"White- the white rose is what I fancied more."_

Both stood silently, watching him as he took the offered white rose from the hand Ciel knew to whom it belongs to... to the demon he will love for eternity. He reached up —to the hand his dark savior has offered. His salvation...

Later, a welcoming and a familiar warmth embraced him gently yet protectively, then as Ciel gazed up —a loving _crimson eyes_ greeted him. He smiled, assured by his heart's decision.

_"Sebastian_ _—kiss me, back to reality."_

**"Yes My Lord."**

* * *

Please do give me your reviews... :P it boost up my energy! :P

**P.S.** I gave the white rose to Sebastian because it's Ciel's favorite, not the red one... and white rose suits Sebastian's poker face character too... from his gentle features to his thorny inner self..! ;p

hugs to all! xD


	33. Checkmate

Yayyy! after the month-long enjoyable vacation- drum rolls I'm back! xD

I am so overwhelm by the reviews and I directly wrote this most awaited last chapter... (crying hard now)

**P.S.** please do read the bottom part of this... thanks!

(drum rolls again) Hope u do enjoy... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji- only the plot... tehee... :p

* * *

As the three demons and the shinigamis gathered 'round the young boy's body, a wind of life filled back the lungs of the motionless frame. They watched, astonished, as they witnessed the ever-formidable bond the butler and his master shares.

_Amethyst and azure orbs met flaming crimsons, and locking each other's gaze._

"Clear as glass, I see. You stood victorious —Sebastian." Lucifer stated.

"Yes. And I do believe that it will give a definite decision for you brother." Said Sebastian, looking up to his tongue-tied twin.

"Haven't you learn big brother?... I am as stubborn as you are." Michael answered flatly.

"Lucifuge..." Snapped the King of hell as they all heard a feral growl of disapproval from the older twin. Suddenly — Ciel stood up, silencing his butler as he approached Michael.

"Michael, enough."

Only these words were said, and it made all the suppressed arguments settled. The sapphire demon cupped his cheeks gently and smiled.

"I do not know such words my princess — but I still have an eternity to wait for you." Then with these, Michael gave him a chase kiss, not caring about the deadly glares Sebastian's throwing him.

"Sebastian, be rational." Lucifer said, calming his grandson.

"Like hell I would. This lowly —" Sebastian muttered angrily.

"Big brother, I will give you this only chance and if you —by any reason, made Ciel's life miserable, not even hell itself could stop me again from claiming him back."

Silence followed... after all that had happened, Sebastian found it difficult to register those words inside his rational state of mind, while Lucifer smirked at his grandson's unexpected forbearance of pain and decision.

_Be free... for I wanted you to be happy._

"What —? So this means, dearest Michael gave up?" Asked Grell.

"Yes. Finally, this clash is over and the mortal world made it out — somehow — safely." Undertaker chuckled.

"I hate this. I wish handsome men were fighting over my beauty too." Grell said dreamily.

"Then I'll mutilate your lustful ass back to normal, so shut your mouth now." Will snapped annoyingly.

"Fine." The red-haired shinigami muttered with anger.

"Oh, and by the way death god, I don't even have a plan on using those souls for some stupid reason if that's what you're thinking, take them. I do not care." Explained Michael.

"Gladly. We shall take our leave now." Will answered bitterly, dragging the absorbed Grell.

"Hey Will! Don't drag me! I can walk perfectly!" The red-haired protested.

"Then, until next time emperor." Undertaker smirked, following the other shinigamis back to town.

The emperor only grinned evilly, for he knew how much that retired shinigami wanted to witnessed the end of this duel, after all he's quite became a fan of this thrilling plot; then with a contented sigh — he patted Michael's back.

"Shall we go now, Lucifuge Rofocale?"

"Yes grandfather."

As the two stepped back from them, the black butler embraced his master protectively as they watched cold winds gathered, opening a portal to hell for the royal demons.

"Mark my words, dear brother." Reminded Michael, turning back his gaze to them.

"Then eternity I shall grant you — for I will never give my beloved master pain." Sebastian assuredly answered back, leering, which received a frown of reply from his younger brother.

**_Unbearable Parting_**... Finally, the sapphire demon acceptingly yet painfully relinquish Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"So, I'll await for your coming at Hell Chateau lovely soul." Said Lucifer, grinning with his attempts of seduction to the young boy.

"Grandfather — not funny." Warned Sebastian, which only Lucifer returned with an evil smirk.

"Okay, okay. Calm down... any words of goodbye Lucifuge?" The eldest demon asked his youngest grandson.

"I... I will still see you soon, Ciel." The younger demon whispered to the soul who'll forever chain him; then with one last look — they bid goodbye — vanishing from the purest shadows of hell.

_"Ye_ _— - in hell Michael Michaelis."_ Ciel spoke softly, letting the winds carry his answer to the younger demon.

"My Ciel, the manor Phantomhive awaits it's master's return."

"True."

'_I know... Ten thousand angels cried... when I gave my vow and sold my soul to this demon but not even a second came that I regretted this decision.'_

**_Home, my Ciel..._**

"Bo-chan! Sebastian-san! You're finally back!" A young blond exclaimed, jumping happily as their master and butler showed.

"So the mission did turn up well again, that cocky butler sure is good." Bard mumbled but gave the butler an expression of respect for protecting their master rigorously.

"Ciel-sama and Sebastian-san were safe." Merien beamed clumsily, clutching her tray even closer.

"Welcome back Young Master Ciel. Sebastian." Tanaka bowed.

"Yes, thank you. I shall take the young master to his room now, he needs a long rest." Replied Sebastian.

The servants bowed, yet the feeling of recognition remained around — then with a sigh...

"Good work everyone."

The words given were treasured, as the servants bowed to Ciel again, smiling as they answered 'Thank you, my lord' —, for their loyalty and service will be forever offered to their beloved master.

"What kindness you showed back there bo-chan." Sebastian teased.

"Shut up, that was just a simple acknowledgment for not destroying the manor like they usually do." Ciel snapped as they reached his room, having full privacy.

"I see." The butler responded mockingly, his famous grin emitting all over his face.

"Sebastian, should I thank God for all the miseries I've experienced which resulted in meeting a bastard demon like you?"

"Heh, how ironic... indeed. Yet, my answer will be 'gratified' — for those foolish circumstances that allowed me to meet a spoiled brat as you are now bo-chan." Was Sebastian's reply to Ciel's childish ridicules.

"You're really a bastard." Ciel smirked, throwing his self to Sebastian. "Make love to me."

"Is that an order my lord?"

"Why? Would you like to be ordered like a dog forever?"

"If it will be you — why not? Yet I am warning you — I sometimes show who the master really is, for certain occasions." The demon leered.

"Tche. Well I must correct myself then — you're a _sadistic_ bastard." Ciel answered his annoying grin with a seductive lick between his lips.

"Impressive."

"Take me...now Sebastian..."

"Neh? How could I deny such a request from a seducing _masochist_?"

"Demon..." Ciel glared back at his butler, losing their game of mockery from being called a masochist.

"My Ciel." Sebastian said under his breath and grinning even more as he took Ciel's insult as praise, then his crimson eyes flared sinfully with lust. Later, a lewd moan escaped the petite boy as dangerous fangs and an eager tongue explored his hot cavern when their lips crushed.

Yearning with each other's breath and taste — their bodies danced graciously to its known basic step... _fiery passion_.

"Ah... Se — Sebastian! T — too mu — much! I can't take it — anymore!" Another moan of pleasure escaped Ciel as the sinful tongue of his lover fisted on his withering body, devouring his chest and neck with kisses and licks. Panting and screams were even louder as Sebastian brought him to the heights of pleasure.

"You've become much more -grunts- sensitive, my Ciel." Said his demon lover, then thrusting faster and deeper right into Ciel's abused hole.

"Y — yes Se — Sebastian! Fill me more! Deeper! Hmm... Ah! Cum-cumming! A — ah!"

"Ciel, I will fill this hot cavern of yours deeper and -grunts- will give life in this barren ventris." And with a low feral groan, Sebastian buried his seeds to the deepest spot it could reach inside Ciel.

"A —ah Se—Sebastian... Sebastian I—I'm so —full." Ciel moaned loudly as he felt white fluids filling him to the brink, then connecting their mouths again with a hungry passionate kiss.

'Only mine. Mine till eternity.' The demon prince thought assuredly, watching his lover drown with lust and love. And throughout the night, two silhouettes melted to one over and over again until breaths became ragged and energy drained, leaving only the full moon to witness an everlasting bond and love from a demon and recherché soul of a boy could form for eternity.

**_You are my cage, and I will willingly embrace this fate forever._**

'_I am ready to face hell, for I know he will never leave me, like the entire time he'd never lie to me. Whispers of love wasn't needed because we were both secure that this feeling will forever last.'_

"Ciel dear what did you wish for your birthday?" A loving father asked his 8 year old son.

"A chess, papa."

"A chess?" Vincent looked confused, yet knowing well his son— he gave him a smile.

"Grow strong Ciel, my son." The former dark noble thought.

'_Yes, chess... one wrong move and your game will be over. Things happened but what's important, is you learn from the pain every time a pawn was taken from you. Then, you firmly stand up again, thinking that loosing will never be an option from winning this risky battle._

_This may appear unfair but_—_ even though this demon butler was the canniest and perfect of all, I still had won his void soul and I will gladly declare...' _

**_Checkmate Sebastian._**

EPILOUGE:

"Well then— I will be expecting great grandchildren or grandchild anytime now." Said the Emperor of Hell, chuckling.

"Indeed... but does he know anything about this?" Beelzebuth asked his father.

"Heh... probably not. I bet it'll take him by surprise." Then Lucifer burst out with laughter, not being able to contain it any longer.

"Pity. That child must really learn to first ask my son about demon reproduction before coupling senseless like newlyweds."

"I know, but it'll still be a once in a lifetime picture of seeing his stoic face turned blank." Lucifer's laughter intensified.

"Very mature father, and stop laughing already."

"Okay, okay."

Meanwhile... at manor Phantomhive, a young boy of beautiful azure locks finally came out from the comfort room after emptying his stomach.

"My Ciel, are you okay?"

"Shut up Sebastian, isn't it obvious? And don't ask me that question you bastard, I've been having morning sickness, weird appetite and stupid mood swings! What's exactly happening to me?!"

"Neh? I am sure that you're very smart my love but this time, I can't even believe that you're actually this dense of not even noticing it."

"Spill it out, dummy!"

"You're a month pregnant my love."

"That's it? I'm only a month preg— WHAT?!" Ciel stupidly asked, eyes almost bulging out as his lover only chortled at him.

"Like I said, you're a month pregnant with my child, my love." Said Sebastian with his famous smirk written all over his face. Ciel's appearance became deathly-pale, all his rationality thrown into the gutter as his body went numb. Luckily Sebastian immediately caught him from landing on the solid floor.

"Isn't that wonderful, my Ciel? We are going to have a family. And as a soon-to-be father I am so proud to have you as my duchess, wonderful isn't it? —Neh?" The demon continued.

"You—" The boy finally answered, able to muster back his voice.

"SADISTIC BASTARD demon! I will frigging castrate you after this! —I will smash your balls with my bare feet and chop your cock all to pieces!" Ciel continued, threatening him.

"Looking forward to it." Sebastian replied confidently and continued smirking like a Cheshire cat, while his fuming lover pouted cutely. Then long silence followed, Ciel felt his heart was about to burst for there were so many feelings mixed up inside him. He was so confused why this happened but— still not too eager to ask straightaway his lover, why. Sighing, he looked up at Sebastian's entrancing eyes, since his demon lover tighten his embrace into protectiveness.

"Sebastian... what gender do I bear? Do you—somehow knew?"

"A boy my love."

"A boy? I wonder what'll he looked like, I wish— he's got your eyes." Said Ciel, almost in a whisper as he caressed his lower stomach.

"And I wish he's got your smile, my Ciel." Sebastian said, as he gently stroke Ciel's lower stomach too, pressing their bodies together they shared a kiss of contentedness.

_'Yes, soon, as you come out to this world, I know you'll liven this manor with your laughter and will complete this family. Isn't it my priceless son_—_ Anthony Phantomhive Michaelis?'_

**_Dance with the devil if you dare,_**

**_Sell your soul, or put it to flare,_**

**_But I heed you human, beware;_**

**_Chains will cage you like a helpless dove,_**

**_Then soon it'll be too late, you can only sob;_**

**_As you realize you are caught by the Demons in a Vicious Love._**

'I will be always here my precious soul, just for you Ciel and for our child.'

Sebastian and Ciel awaits your upcoming arrival to the mortal world little Anthony...

FIN.

* * *

YAY! BANZAI! BANZAI! xD

huhuhu! I'm really crying right now... I'm finally done with this fic everyone! I did not really expect that I could even finish this... :)

and I am still expecting your **Last Review** for this fic... :) huhuhu (I'm crying again) ==gets tissue==

**P.S.S.** yup- Anthony's name means PRICELESS... :P love it really... well- after this I may put some sequel for Ciel being pregnant then descending to hell, what do u think? xD

ohohoho... THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN... for all the support u gave me, it made me so happy...

especially name: (frm the bottom of my heart)

**sukoi-sugoi**, **Nissy's angel**, **LovelyWickedDescet**, **HatakeLuci**, **KuroNekoShoujo**, **Aurora Hargreaves**, **diamondkat12**, **TheLovelyMisha**, **KirinRyuu**, **Miss know-all**, **ziii**, **darkangel91084** and **Yami no Kaze**... :D

I love u all guys... mwah mwah mwah and lots of hugs and kisses too! :D


End file.
